Tested and True
by PiperM91412
Summary: Years after the band's time out of the spotlight, Lemonade Mouth reunites once again after some special news. Unfortunate events, surprises, and new beginnings erupt after their reunion. Wen and Olivia finally see each other again, what's in store for them?
1. Come Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of the names used in this chapter. Story cover credit goes to lemonade-stand on tumblr.**

**The title came from the song of Secondhand Serenade, listen to the song, I somehow incorporated the idea into the story. Honestly, I decided on the title last. I had a hard time thinking on what I should put.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I present to you my fic for Lemonade Mouth. I've had a lot of ideas for fics but I've had one concrete idea so far so I wanna share it. I've got a lot planned for this fic, and I'm surely entering the mature zone in which doesn't really comply with Disney. (Haha, it's true.) Hoping that the fandom is still alive despite the long announced cancellation of a sequel for the movie (it still is a bummer for me, really). Enjoy and read if you wish. I know there are still remaining lemon heads out there in the fandom. Send me a review about what you think. I have a long way to go here.**

* * *

It's been a really long time since their freshman year of highschool. It's also been a long time since the group of misfits have met in detention to eventually form a band that would give a difference in their town and in the perspectives of other people. It's also been a long time since their interview with Moxy. That big reveal turned out to really just be an excuse for Mo to get out of that situation with her father about the relationship she had with Scott. It's been years and Olivia still has that stuck in her mind. She still remembers the time when she talked to Wen and he asked her if it was true. They had still been friends through the years but things were never the same again. It's been hard having to live through it over the years, and until now, things still aren't fully resolved with her feelings. She never went into serious relationships, she wanted to but she never got to the point where she could push herself to fully be committed to a certain person other than him, she never lost her feelings for him at all. And besides, she was still scared and awkward Olivia as always, just a bit toned down. They didn't talk much anymore. She pretty much drifted quite away from him. He tried to reach her but she always reasoned that she was busy with college and grad school. When he tried to reach her during summer, she would reason out that she was visiting her dad back in Pennsylvania where he was still detained. After a few years, he reached her less. He probably realized that his efforts didn't go anywhere. The five of them didn't get to see each other much anyway. Mo was in New York going to Med School while Charlie was back in Ohio once his parents decided to move there, he went to college in a university there but he still visited occasionally when he could. Stella was stationed in California after her mom got a job over there, even her little brothers got an opportunity to showcase their talents with building toys, Stella was still her usual self as an activist. And Wen, well, he was still in Rhode Island. He invested his time with helping his dad's business. They were the closest with each other when it came to home distances, but they were the farthest when it came to communication.

With that, she still achieved her dreams after their successful time as Lemonade Mouth. After getting her college degree in English, she went to grad school to pursue her masters in literature. She's always been a lover for the arts through words. She grew up with her grandmother as a child, even until her adolescence. She was always supplied with books, mostly the classics. As a teenager, she wrote letters to her dad in prison. She never lost her love for writing and literature.

She was sitting in her backyard, leaning against the bottom of a tree and reading another book under the blue sky. Her curly blonde hair was down and fell onto her left shoulder. She tried to change how she dressed or how she looked but nothing will ever change her as who she is. The place was quiet too, other than the occasional tweets of the birds flying around in the sky. It seemed peaceful. Her grandmother had died a few years back having succumbed to her old age. It broke Olivia's heart losing the only family she grew up with, but her friends didn't leave her alone. They were there for her along the way. She now lived alone in the house she grew up in. She thought about moving out and getting a place of her own where it was enough for one person. But she just couldn't let the house go or put it up for sale. There were just too much memories and happenings that lived with the house, happy or sad, the house was a part of her.

A few more words through the book she was reading and the doorbell rang. She put the book down and dusted off the skirt of the dress she was wearing. She also straightened her cropped denim jacket set over the white tank top. She went back inside to answer whoever was at the door, but she looked through the window at whoever it was outside. Looking through, she saw Mo. She immediately opened the door to welcome her Indian friend.

"Mo! Oh my god! How are you? When did you get in?" Olivia asked after their squeals and they hugged each other out.

"Well, here I am. Fresh out of Medical School. I just got in last night, wanted to surprise you guys," Mo smiled excitedly. Nothing really changed about Mo, she was still the supportive smart friend she is.

"Have you visited the others? Why didn't you call us for your graduation. You know we wanted to go, but you never gave away the date of the event," Olivia told her friend. It was true, they weren't updated about Mo's graduation. None of them flew to New York at that occasion because they didn't know when it was going to happen.

"Oh, come on. I meant for that to happen. It's fine, really," Mo held on to her friend's hands as she explained.

"Oh, come on in first." Olivia laughed as she forgot that they were still outside. They went in the living room and let Mo sit comfortably on the sofa. Olivia went to the kitchen to grab some drinks for the both of them. Surely, there's gonna be a long conversation for catching up. Olivia brought in a tray with a pitcher filled with their favorite lemonade along with two glasses and placed it onto the coffee table. She took a seat beside Mo.

"It's been a long time Mo. I know we still had our communication, but, with you being busy in Med School, those times were too seldom," Olivia said.

"I know, it was rough, and I can finally say I survived after all those years," she let out a sigh of relief. Olivia smiled at that.

"How are things?" Olivia asked.

"Well, as you know, I finally graduated Med School and could pursue my dream as a doctor. Baba and Maa are really happy as well, Madhu is now a freshman in highschool," Madhu was Mo's little sister. "Oh, and yeah, I have great news,"

"What is it?" Olivia asked, curious at whatever her friend was about to tell her.

Mo brought her hand up and showed a diamond ring on her finger, "I'm engaged," she gave a huge grin.

"Oh my god, Mo! Congratulations!" Olivia replied. She took her friends hand to have a better look at the ring, "Wow, that is a BIG rock," she commented.

"I was surprised, too. Didn't know Scott had it in him," Mo replied.

"After all these years, even after whatever happened in high school, you guys still managed to get through it and reach this point. I'm really happy for you, Mo." Olivia said and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Olivia," Mo said and released herself from their hug.

"When's the big day?" she asked.

"Just a month away, we want to keep it simple. We don't want a big wedding so theirs no need to have it too long away. There's not much planning to do anyway," Mo shrugged.

"Well, that's good. Who's invited?"

"Not much. Just you guys, a few of Scott's friends, a few of my friends from Medical School and a few friends back from Mesa High. My family and Scott's. That's it." Mo replied to her friend's question.

"Oh, so anyway, have you shown yourself to the other guys?" Olivia asked.

"No, actually. I wanted it to be a surprise. And I wanted to ask for your help," Mo hesitated for a while but asked Olivia anyway.

"Sure, anything." Olivia assured.

"I was hoping if we could all meet here at your house, have a little get together in your backyard. You know we had good times in your backyard, even though there were still painful times spent back there," Mo gave a sad smile.

She was right. It was in her backyard that she and Wen finally got to spend some alone time together to write the first song they performed at the bash, it was in her backyard that they bonded after her cat Nancy died, it was in her backyard that they spent their time just staring up at the sky and naming the odd shapes of the clouds, it was in her backyard where she got the news that her dad was being moved from Rhode Island prison to Pennsylvania. But even though, she had doubts about Mo's plan. People might be busy and not be able to come back to Rhode Island, but Mo insisted. She wanted to tell everyone the great news personally and not just through the phone.

"Come one, Olivia. Please, school just ended. And I know for sure that I'm the last one to get out of school here. I'm sure they're not busy at all. It's almost summer, it's vacation, nobody's busy. Please," Mo pleaded very much. She even gave that stupid puppy dog pout people would do if they wanted something badly. She stuck her bottom lip out and gave those sad eyes. Mo was lucky she had big round and brown eyes, they did good with this pout.

A few seconds later, Olivia couldn't resist Mo's pleading. She always had a soft spot for anything cute and her friend. "Oh, fine," Olivia said, surrendering to Mo's pout, "But you've gotta help me here," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Mo jumped with glee. "I swear I'm gonna help you, but you have to make sure that it would just seem like you invited me as well. That's how we're gonna play it. They might get mad at me for not showing up to them first anyway," Mo laughed and so did Olivia.

But there was this nervousness behind her laughter, there was also this fear after agreeing to Mo's plan. She had no problem with seeing the others. After a few years of being successful in the music industry, all five of them decided to take on their own paths in life and fulfill what they really dreamed individually. She missed them, but she knows that she still couldn't feel at ease being around Wen. He might not know it, but she still likes him. She never lost her feelings for him. After what happened years ago at that tv show, things just drifted apart and changed. She didn't know if she was ready to talk to him or see him again. She didn't know what was going on with his life anymore.

Just a little more into her thoughts and before she could answer more, Daisy, her cat, entered the room out of nowhere. Mo was surprised and Olivia picked her up to set the cat on her lap. Mo thought she was adorable, and petted the cat on its head. Daisy was once the little kitten that Wen gave her years ago, before Sydney and Wen's dad got married. The cat had light blue eyes and grey-and-white striped fur. She wore a light blue color with a heart stating her name. It did pain Olivia knowing that this wonderful cat of hers came from someone who hurt her unknowingly. But he doesn't know that, and besides, she loves cats. Daisy was the only one that kept her company after Gram died. The cat now relaxed and began to doze off on Olivia's lap.

"I can't believe it's been years. I remember when I saw her and she was still a little kitty. She's the one gave you, right?" Mo asked.

Olivia only gave a nod and a sad smile as she continued to stroke her sleeping cat's back. Daisy was still purring though.

"You still haven't forgotten him, have you? I mean, your feelings haven't changed after all these years," Mo asked again, she could feel the vibe from Olivia, it was sad and sorrowful.

Olivia nodded again but even her sad smile disappeared. The strokes she gave Daisy became slower and lighter.

"It's gonna be fine, Olivia. Things will go better, I'm here," Mo reassured to her friend. She was trying her best to comfort Olivia, knowing how fragile she is.

Olivia just stayed quiet and nodded at Mo's comment. She looked at Daisy and thought about the day Wen had given her the cat. It was such a special gift, and she was very touched. He knew how much she loved Nancy and he tried his best to make her happy by means of giving her a new cat to take care of. Daisy was nothing like Nancy but she sure is special too.

"I'll give them a call and make sure everything would be in place," Olivia finally spoke and looked up at Mo, giving her a genuine smile.

"I'll be the one to call Wen, don't worry," Mo again assured Olivia, it was the least she could do for her.

"Thank you, Mo," she smiled at her Indian friend and continued to stroke Daisy's back.

* * *

When Mo left, Olivia made some calls over to Stella and Charlie. Whilst being in Caifornia, Stella didn't do much. She had a part time job at her mom's laboratory but she was more than happy to know that she had an excuse to leave her job for at least a few days. Stella said that she'd be back in Rhode Island in a few days, specifically on Saturday. It was Tuesday and she still had to buy a plane ticket for herself. Since there was no specific date on when the other guys would be able to arrive, they would just plan it after they found out if their schedules fitted. After calling Stella, she typed in Charlie's number to give him a ring. He answered after a few rings and said their hellos. Charlie said he could return to Rhode Island, he could ask for a leave in the music store he worked in. It sold CDs and instruments of different kinds, he was in charge of the instruments. He said he would be arriving in two days, a few days before Stella. That would leave him time to crash at Wen's if he was permitted to. The thought of Wen gave a stinging feeling to her again. She wasn't obliged to call Wen, Mo said it herself that she would do the calling to Wen. Even though Olivia and Wen were the only ones left in Rhode Island and they were the closest living to each other, she still didn't bother to call him.

Olivia decided to play some music and switch from classical to a different genre. She looked at the stack of CDs placed on top of a shelf beside the radio, it was filled with different cds from different artists like Celine Dion, Frank Sinatra, heck, even Elvis Presley was part of the pile. But she decided to play one of her favorites, the first CD that was produced for Lemonade Mouth. She took the case and placed the CD into the player. 'Determinate' immediately played. She played their first CD, 'Live at the Bash'. The AV Club helped them produce the CD and even got some profits, this also helped get their song to play onto the radio. She remembered the first time before she heard the song, Wen had called her to put it on 'WRIZ' on which it was playing. She called Mo and the others as well to bring the news. Oh, those were the good days. In the middle of the chorus, into Wen's rapping, the doorbell rang. She wondered who could it be at this time of day, she expected no one else.

Mo just left and she made sure she was going to return the next day, was it that she forgot something? Olivia made sure nothing was left out of the ordinary and decided to check whoever it is at the door. She exited the living room and went to check, This time, she didn't look out the window beside the door. She just turned the knob and opened it. She was flushed to see who was standing outside. She was surprised to find Wen's younger sister outside the door. She was grown up now since the last time they had seen each other during their days in Lemonade Mouth. As Olivia knows, Georgie was going into the 8th grade now.

"Georgie, hey," Olivia acknowledged the presence of the girl, still surprised.

"Hey Olivia," Georgie gave a small wave back at the blonde girl. Georgie was a pretty girl, she had little and tiny freckles on her cheeks but she was a brunette. She had chocolate brown eyes to match her luscious brown curls. She wore a blue headband to match the blue cardigan she wore above a faded yellow dress and blue sneakers.

"What brings you hear?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, yeah. My brother wanted to give you something but he doesn't really want to show up just yet," Georgie gave Olivia a box. It wasn't wrapped or decorated like a gift but it was a box presentable enough to give to someone.

"What is it?" Olivia asked as she took the box from Georgie's hands.

"I'm not sure. Wen never told me, he just asked if I could give it to you myself," Georgie shrugged, all innocent girl looking. She was always the sweet type of girl.

"Thanks Georgie," Olivia said.

"You're welcome. It was nice seeing you Olivia!" Georgie said as she turned around to make her way down the steps of Olivia's little porch.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Olivia asked as she stopped Georgie who has already made her way a meter away from the steps.

"It's fine, I have to visit a friend. See ya, Olivia!" Georgie waved as she went to take a ride on the bike she left laying down on the grass. Olivia waved at the little girl before she made her way onto the sidewalk.

Olivia shut the door behind her and looked at the box in her hands, wondering whatever it was that was inside. She also thought of why would Wen give something like this to her. There was nothing special about today or any of the days that went by. She decided to give it a look and opened the box. She opened it to see a picture frame with a photo of them at Rising Star back in their highschool days. She laughed at the image cause they really looked miserable. They were standing side by side, hand in hand. Mo still looked flushed with her nose red due to the fever and cold she had, Charlie still had his fingers wrapped due to the accident he had that broke it and it even looked like it itched bad. Stella, even though nothing seemed wrong with her, seemed like she was about to cry. Olivia even chuckled at her own expression, also seemed like she was about to cry, but her throat also swelled a bit, showing the sign on why she had that strained voice at that day. Wen with his bruised eye, it had turned lighter and pinkish rather than being the violet and bluish color it had at first. Scott was at the far end right, his guitar slung onto him when he helped them regain that spotlight. They may not have won, but that night surely served as one of the most memorable days ever. Especially since the crowd themselves continued the song and stood up for them. Olivia smiled at the memory.

She looked back in the box to find a letter. She took the pink envelope and opened it. She took out the folded paper and flipped it open, it had Wen's handwriting.

_Dear Olivia,_

_It's been a long time since we got to talk and have a proper conversation. Whenever I tried to reach you, it's either you aren't available or you aren't around. You never seemed to have time when I tried. Even during the holidays or on your birthdays, I couldn't reach you, so I just left messages. I hope you got to read them, you never responded either. Anyway, here's a little something to keep up for the special days I missed. It's one of the best memories of our band, hang it on the wall with the other photos you cherished. At least I'll know that you at least had another thing to add to your precious treasures. I hope to see you soon, Olivia. Let me know when Georgie had brought you this gift. Till next time. Smiles._

_Your friend,__  
__Wen_

Olivia smiled after reading the letter. It pained her to think about him but it also made her feel at ease that he was still there, trying to reach out to her. He wanted to see her soon, and eventually they will get to. In a few more days, when Mo makes her big announcement to the others, they will be able to see each other again after all those years. How would she take it in to finally see him again? What would she put herself through. For now, she has to get ready. Anything could happen, anything could have happened through the years.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys, I present to you the first chapter to my LM fic. There's a lot to come so stay tuned. I love you lemon heads, let me know if the fandom is still alive. Hit fave and follow if you wish. Send me reviews. ;)**

**P.S: The name of Olivia's cat, the one Wen gave to her, I'll leave you a trivia. The name was the one used in the second book by Mark Peter Hughes. :)**


	2. Lemonhead Reunion

**A/N: It might take a while before I would be able to present a new chapter. School is coming in a few weeks. But I promise I won't bail. Please don't bail on my story. I will try my best to put another chapter up as soon as I can.**

* * *

Charlie had arrived last Tuesday and told that he would be crashing with one of his highschool buddies for the time being as he was in Rhode Island. Stella's arrival would be today as of what she had informed. Although, she didn't mention what time exactly she would be coming so she could pop-up at any possible time. Mo said that she would keep in touch and would just be staying at their old house in the town. Wen wasn't out of reach, he still lived in the same house in Rhode Island so he could be available anytime. Mo already gave him a call and informed him of the gathering. Mo specifically said that Olivia invited their old pals, and he wasn't surprised that Olivia didn't tell it to him directly. She's been avoiding contact from him, as much as possible, through the years.

Since Stella was arriving today, they decided to meet up tomorrow. They would just wait for Stella to get settled in wherever she would decided to stay, and then they would have it the next day. Everyone was already informed, so there was no problem at all. Mo said she would help out with what they needed to prepare, even things as simple as food. Besides, she was the one who thought about it in the first place. Olivia just had the setting, so she didn't really mind. It was getting kinda lonely in the house anyway. Actually, she was glad Mo showed up that day to bring her great news.

Olivia was busying herself in the kitchen, making some food for herself and for her cat, Daisy. Cooking herself some chicken broth and baking some good golden loaves. She taught herself how to bake to make herself busy while she wasn't writing. Just as when the loaves were done and brought out of the oven to cool, there was a knocking sound at the door. Olivia set her broth to low heat to avoid burning and wiped her hands on the apron on her waist before she went to the door to open up for whoever was her guest. She opened the door and a familiar face who immediately pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia! I missed you! Doesn't look like anything's changed about you," Stella continued as her hug on Olivia kept getting tighter.

"Hi, Stella. Could you release me a bit, I need to breathe," she says as she struggled to move from Stella's strong grasp.

"Oh, sorry. How are you?" Stella said. Nothing much changed about Stella, although her highlights were long gone and it was quite odd to see her hair in pure black shade. Her outfit also changed, losing the anarchy in some of her shirts and as well as the punk rock style, she still dressed like Stella but a toned down version.

"I'm good, still me as always," Olivia said as she looked at Stella from head to toe. "Wow, you've… changed." She paused before saying the last word.

"Yeah, well, we're not in highschool anymore. I'm still me, just looking more normal. I'm still not normal, though." Stella warned as Olivia was about to say something, considering her mouth was opened but no words came out.

"Alright, why don't you come in for a while and we could catch up?" Olivia suggested.

"Man, it feels great to be back in Rhode Island," Stella said as she shut the door.

Stella's visit was nothing out of the ordinary. She still was the goofy old Stella, only looking more matured. Her way of thinking hasn't changed, though. They told each other things that happened in the past few years like Olivia finishing her Masters in Literature. Stella had finished undergrad school back in California with a college program majoring in music. But she decided to take an internship in her mother's laboratory for now. She wasn't sure where she would bring her skills next and wanted to make herself productive for the meantime. Stella also shared some things about her personal life. She had mentioned to have dated a guy two years ago, which is a surprise since Stella wasn't the type who dates, and lasted for quite a while but they broke things off since the guy moved to Florida and she didn't want anything to do with long distance relationships. She had mentioned as well that she experimented and tried mixing things up a little bit with hitting on girls, which turned out to be much worse. She enjoyed the experience though, but she did get the final answer of her totally just being into guys despite her tough appearance.

Stella had looked around the living room while Olivia went to put some food into Daisy's bowl. She noticed a familiar photo, framed and hung on the wall beside the fireplace where some ceramics, little frames and figurines were placed. Pacing towards the photo, it became clearer and Stella laughed at herself at the sight. It was them, looking miserable after their performance at Rising Star back in their highschool days, when their band of misfits who met in detention rose to the spotlight.

Olivia had made her way back into the room. She had also brought some juice and some of the loaves she baked back in the living room to set on the coffee table for Stella. Seeing that her friend was standing in front of one of the best memories labeled into a photo, she smiled at herself and made her way carefully to where her friend was standing. She looked at the photo as she stood beside Stella.

"We look terrible." Stella said out of in the open.

"I know. Well, at least you and Scott were perfectly fine. Except that you look like you were about to cry." Olivia replied. She crossed her arms and flicked her hair behind her shoulder to fall onto her back.

Stella laughed, "I miss those days." She said after her smile faded.

"Lemonade Mouth, we are and always will be." Olivia said, almost whispered.

"Where did you get this photo anyway?" Stella asked, taking away her attention from the photo to her friend.

"It was a gift. Just given a few days ago. I was surprised too." Olivia replied, not taking away her gaze from a wonderful memory framed up on the wall.

"A gift? From who?" Stella asked.

"The guy who has a blackeye in the photo," Olivia replied softly, smiling at her reply.

Stella looked back once again at the photo, eyeing whoever it was who had a blackeye, and finally her gaze fell to a tall ginger standing beside her and Mo. "Wen." She whispered to no one in particular. "You told me this was given a few days ago, what's the occasion?" She asked Olivia.

"Nothing. Georgie brought it over, saying her brother wanted to give it but continuously chickened out. So she brought it over instead." Olivia replied, dropping her arms to her sides and facing her friend.

"The why did he give it?" Stella asked.

"He said he wanted to make it up to me for missing multiple occasions and important days. I was surprised to see the frame, actually. It's one of the best gifts I ever received." She smiled again.

Stella didn't reply at that anymore, leaving the conversation hanging. With the smile on Olivia's face, it was one of the things Stella missed the most. Her little awkward friend who is rarely genuinely happy. It would be a bust to break the air and cut her off her moment. She just returned her gaze back to the photo and remembered the good old days of Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

Stella had asked to stay for the time being she was in Rhode Island. She was too lazy to find a different place to stay if she was just going to be here for a few days. Their old house was already sold to a high-class family who wanted to live in a simple yet convenient household. So she was crashing at Olivia's place.

Mo had arrived at Olivia's house to help her prepare some food for their little gathering and was surprised to see Stella there already. She was extremely excited to see her old friend and Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist. Although, she was also kind of pissed at Stella for not telling her that she's arrived. Stella reasoned out for wanting to surprise her Indian friend, which was a good enough excuse for Mo.

While Mo helped Olivia in the kitchen, Stella set up the picnic table beside the old gazebo in Olivia's backyard. She placed the table cloth on top and flattened it out, fitting perfectly down the edges. But then, the doorbell rang. Stella was curious, so she went back inside to check, even though Mo or Olivia could get the door. But as she entered, she saw her two friends still busy in the kitchen. She was on the other side of the kitchen's doorway, so Mo got a glimpse of her.

"Oh, good. Stella, could you go check on who it was? We're just finishing up here." Mo said as she paused from cutting some vegetables and wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"Alright," was all Stella said before she proceeded to open the door to their visitor.

"Hey, Stella," was what the person on the other side said once the door was opened for him.

"Charlie! Come on in!" Stella said as Charlie entered the house, not wanting to leave him out too long.

"Girls! Charlie's here!" Stella blurted out into the room. Charlie furrowed his brow since there was no one else in sight.

"Oh, good! Send him outside. We're just about done." Said a voice from somewhere who Charlie assumed to be Mo.

"Hey Mo!" Charlie shouted across the room, understanding that Mo could at least hear it.

"Hey Charlie! Meet you outside in a while." Mo shouted again as Charlie and Stella made their way to the door to the backyard.

Stella brought Charlie outside to sit at the table, she went back in to fetch some refreshments to at least help quench Charlie's thirst. Of course, like always, she brought out their favorite beverage of all time. Some ice cold lemonade is the best. As they waited for the other girls to finish, they chatted and caught up with each other.

"Charlie, what you been up to?" Stella asked, fiddling with her fingers as she sat across the picnic table from Charlie.

"Graduated with a degree in Electrical Engineering. I've been working in a music store back in Ohio. Staying close to instruments for now, I'll get there eventually." Charlie replied and shrugged.

"Well, your hair is still bushy as always. Have you ever thought about a haircut?" Stella asked. Referring to his still bouncy locks, just like the ones he had since highschool.

"I did get a haircut once, cut it clean. But I let it grow back, didn't really like it." Charlie shrugged again.

Stella was dumbfounded. "What the hell dude!" Charlie's eyes went wide, completely taken aback and surprised about Stella's reaction. "Why didn't you show us! We've been telling you for a long time to cut your hair. You never wanted to. But now you tell me you did and you didn't show me?! Oh, I'm offended." Stella set her hands hard on the table and leaned forward. "You better get another haircut before we leave again." She warned him.

"Uhh.. no way, dude. I'm not cutting my hair again." Charlie scoffed.

"Come on, Charlie. You just saw me with plain black hair. I repeat, plain black hair! A I the type to keep myself plain? No! Come on!" Stella kept pushing him to do it, but Charlie didn't budge.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, you do look crazy with plain black hair. I'm not really used to it." he said as he squinted and rubbed on his chin, a little stubble growing.

"Seriously, dude? Just get another haircut." Stella replied.

"Never ever." Charlie insisted. He really wouldn't budge. It was a surprise that not even Sistah Stella could force this bushy haired dude. Just as Stella was about to say something, Mo and Olivia finally came out with the food they prepared. They were dolled up and didn't even look like they just came from the kitchen. Which explains why it took some time before they showed up. Mo sat at the end of the table while Olivia sat beside Stella, leaving a space beside Charlie for when their former keyboardist arrives. They greeted Charlie and chatted, talking about some simple stuff that they didn't know. Stella still kept pushing Charlie for that haircut, but he really didn't budge. She still won't give up, though. She even told Mo and Olivia about Charlie getting a haircut and them not knowing. They gave almost the same reactions as Stella, only Olivia was very limited with her words and light on her emotion. But, yeah, she also wanted to see Charlie get a haircut.

"Come on, Charlie! Even they want to see you shave those locks off!" Stella exclaimed.

"No way in hell, Stel. I'm not shaving this off!" Charlie pointed to his hair.

"Fine, but least cut them!" Stella exclaimed again.

"I already told you and I'm telling you again, no." Charlie said.

This dude really didn't want to cut off his hair. But finally, Stella thought of a way to make him change his minds. It always works when takes matters into her own hands, literally.

"You really don't want to, huh?" Stella put a huge grin on her face and crossed her arms.

"What's with that face? Stella, you're always up to something when you have that face. Shit, Stella, you're creeping the hell out of me!" Charlie's eyes widened and he really became nervous. He was always uneasy when Stella had that mischievous grin, they all were when she does.

"You're gonna get that haircut, Charlie. I'm telling you right now, you're getting that haircut." Stella told him. She then whispered to Olivia and Olivia whispered back, making sure Charlie didn't hear. He really has a bad feeling about this.

Stella went back into the house and Charlie followed her with his gaze. Mo just looked at him, laughing at herself at the sight of Charlie's reaction. That boy was really scared, because Stella scares all of them. And when Stella's up to something, you would be so unlucky to be her victim. After a few minutes, Stella came back out. She looked the same, nothing out of the ordinary at the moment. Her hands at her sides, making her way back to the table but instead of taking a seat, she stood beside Charlie. He looked up, confused and still scared.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Stella stood straight, hiding her hands behind her, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"You won't cut your hair? Then I will!" Stella brought out her right hand holding a good pair of scissors.

"Oh, shit!" Charlie suddenly jumped out of his seat once Stella held up the scissor.

"Come on, Delgado! Lemme get some of those locks!" Stella said as she took little steps towards Charlie who also made his way stepping backwards. After a few steps, he made a run for it. Olivia's backyard had a good enough space and size for them to be able to run around.

"Shit, Stella! Put the scissor down!" Charlie said in between breaths as he tried his best to stay away from Stella's dread.

"Delgado! I wanna lay my hand on those locks! If you won't cut them, I'll let Sweeny Todd do it!" there was real terror in Stella's voice. It did seem like she wanted to kill somebody. Which was scaring even Mo and Olivia. If they were scared, think about how Charlie feels like being the target.

"Alright! Fine! I'll get it cut! Just put those scissors down, I feel like I'm gonna die today already." Charlie surrendered. Halting and putting his hands in front of him to protect himself from his crazy friend.

"Good choice," Stella winked and imitated those old cowboys from the Wild West, twirling the scissors in her hand and shoving it into her back pocket. Just as Stella puts away the scissors, the doorbell rings. All of their attentions goes to the sound.

"Uhm, guys, could one of you get the door, please?" Olivia asked softly. Charlie and Stella were puzzled, but Mo understood. Olivia said those words since she knew who was their guest. He was the last one to arrive and he was the only one missing right now.

"I'll get it." Mo immediately stood up and patted Olivia's shoulder. She proceeded back inside to open up the front door. Mo was out of sight when Stella and Charlie finally made their way back to the table. Taking their seats and taking a sip of lemonade from their glasses. They needed it, considering they ran for a good 5 minutes before Charlie finally gave in. Besides, no one can escape the horror and evil that is the ego of Stella. Well, she was Stella, and Stella is just being Stella. Who will continue to haunt you for the rest of your lives.

Mo finally came back carrying a small basket of baked goods in her hand with a familiar looking tall redhead following behind her. He still looked like himself, like nothing has changed. It's been years, but he was still the same. The fluffy red hair but was slightly trimmed down, the freckles on his face, his tall and slenderness, his awkward walk. Yup, nothing changed. He did look more mature though, not like the highschool look anymore. He looked better.

"Look who decided to finally show up!" Mo said as she placed the basket on the table and took her seat at the end of it. She pointed the ginger to take his place beside the old band's drummer and Stella's victim, which was basically just Charlie. He did give the bushy haired boy a pat on the back and the usual fistbump guys give to each other as greetings. He also gave one to Stella and a hug to Mo. He simple nodded at Olivia, who refused to look at him directly. She gave him a small "hey" to his "Hello, Olivia." He still didn't get her being so far from him, but he didn't want to push her.

"Wen, Dude! Why didn't you arrive earlier before Stella harassed me with a pair of scissors?!" Charlie exclaimed as he punched his seatmate on the arm.

"Ow, that actually hurt, dude. Why did she harass you anyway?" Wen asked as he also took a drink from his glass of lemonade set in front of him.

"She wants me to get a haircut because she was pissed, they were pissed actually, when I told them that I already did but didn't tell them." Charlie explained.

"Oh, I remember that time. I thought you showed them so I didn't bother to tell." Wen said.

"What the?! You knew too?! Oh, for crying out loud!" Stella threw her hands up in defeat and annoyance. "You're really getting that haircut, Delgado. If you don't, I'm gonna go all Sweeney Todd on you." Stella warned and pointed sharply at Charlie.

"Fine, fine! Jeez, I still wanna live." He held his hands up again for protection, no one knows what Stella could do.

They continued their conversation, the usual catching up with each other after all the years of being apart and not being together. It's been a long time when they decided to put Lemonade Mouth to a rest and decided to lay low from the media. People still gave their usual greetings and still continued to be familiar with them whenever they were outside, but they didn't want to attract too much attention. So they kept themselves busy, all of them going to college and finishing. Stella let out a question.

"Hey, Wen. Where did you get the photo?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What photo?" Wen was confused, his eyes squinted.

"The one hung up in Olivia's living room. The one from Rising Star." Stella mentioned.

"So, I see you got the package?" Wen asked the blonde girl who was looking down at her clean plate. She just nodded and didn't say a word. It was unusual, yeah, Olivia was a really quiet and awkward girl. But she broke her shell and let herself out when they became a band, seeing her back to being like this was not something they were used to anymore.

"My dad took the picture. It was a great one, I just had to frame it." Wen said.

"Why give it to Olivia?" Stella suddenly asked.

Wen was quiet, he didn't know how to answer Stella's question. He was dumbfounded. He rubbed the back of his neck, seeming nervous. He was lost for words but his friends, aside from Olivia, still stared at him and waited for the answer. "Well, she was the nearest one from home. So, I decided that I would give to her, since, I can reach her fastest." He shrugged.

Stella knew it wasn't that. There was something about his gestures that made it seem like he was hiding something, but she didn't want to say that. So she just accepted his answer for now. But with Stella being Stella, she is bound to find out what's going on in that strawberry blonde dude's head.

"Anyway, what was the actual reason for this sudden agenda of a gathering? I know we haven't seen each other in years, but it wouldn't be too swift if it was just that." Charlie said, deciding to change the topic. Olivia let out a sigh, thanking Charlie in her head for changing the subject.

Mo suddenly raised her hand, revealing a huge rock on her ring finger.

"Holy shit, that's a big rock!" Stella said, shocked and surprised.

"I'm engaged, guys." Mo said and squealed.

"To whom?" was all Charlie could say, he was surely surprised but there was a mixture of a different emotion in it.

"Scott Pickett, of course. Who else would it be?" Mo said as she lay her ringed hand on the table in front of her.

"Wow, you guys came a really long way." Wen said. It was true, despite their short break-up in highschool, they reunited and stayed together after that. They stayed strong and were tight ever since.

"Yeah, I know." Mo agreed.

"So, when's the wedding?" Stella asked, still checking the huge rock on Mo's finger.

"In a month. I'm not rushing, it's just that I don't want a big wedding so there's not much planning to do. Baba agreed to have the wedding in an American fashion. It took some good convincing for him to agree to it, he really wanted to push the Hindu style wedding." Mo shrugged and sighed in relief, glad that the cat's out of the bag. They said their congratulations to Mo and continued to talk and share laughs. It was these kind of moments that would make Olivia feel happy. Being with her friends and the people she loved the most. She smiled at the sight in front of her, they were all happy. Even Wen was happy.

The day was about to end and they had to leave. Charlie left first, saying he wanted to visit an old friend before the day totally ends. Stella was crashing at Olivia's place but she decided to go out and buy a few stuff she needed while she was staying. Mo and Wen decided to stay for a while to help Olivia clean up. Mo picked up the tray where the pitcher and glasses were placed and brought it back into the house. Wen picked up the remaining plates and utensils as Olivia removed the table cloth and folded it neatly to throw into the laundry. They brought the things back inside. He made his way to the kitchen and she to the laundry room. Mo stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes and Wen followed Olivia just as she made her way back into the living room. She told Mo she would help because it was her house anyway, but Mo insisted that Olivia take a rest and that she would finish cleaning up. Mo was a good and genuine friend, Olivia couldn't turn it down.

As Wen entered the living room, he saw the photo hanging beside the fireplace. The photo he had saved for years and decided to give it just a few days back. Well, he couldn't have given it if not thanks to his little sister, Georgie. He took a seat beside her on the couch and leaned forward, pressing his hands together and looked at her.

"How are you, Olivia? Been a while." He said.

"I'm fine." Olivia replied, laying back with her legs crossed. She stared at nothing in particular but looked blank.

"I'm sorry, about what happened a few years ago after the interview." He said as he sat up and apologized.

"There's nothing to talk about, Wen. It's fine, I told you." She said, her expression didn't change.

"If it was fine, then, why weren't you talking to me? Why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was just busy." She said.

"You can't be busy all the time, you can't even reply to any of my messages. Not even to any of my greetings." He continued.

"I was busy." She said again.

"Really? Alright, what were you up to?" he asked.

"I was taking up my masters after I finished college. I wanted to focus on that." She told him, still not looking at him.

"You don't take masters all year long, you don't have classes during the holidays, you only had a few units to finish up for it." he exclaimed.

"I was busy, alright? I just was." She told him as she finally turned to him.

"Well, are you busy now? Because it was obvious that you wouldn't even bother to look at me since I arrived." He shrugged and sat back.

She stayed silent, not knowing what to tell him. She had no excuse left now, he was there and they were hanging out with friends, there was nothing to be busy about. She knew that he had an idea on why she was acting like how she was, but she didn't tell him or blurt it out. They just sat there until Wen decided to leave and go home. He bid her goodbye and he did as well to Mo. She just sat there as she heard the front door close and him vanish from her home.

"You gotta talk to him, Olivia." Mo sad as she entered the room. Olivia knew her Indian friend was right, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face him properly again and form a proper conversation with him. The conversation they had earlier didn't count, she just pushed him away. She would, eventually. She still had to think and formulate what she wanted to tell him. In time, she will.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, guys. I know it's not much but there was still fun with the Stella and Charlie part, right? Hope you guys enjoy. It'll take a while before the next one comes up, but I will try my best to get it done. School starts in a week and it's goodluck to me for my sophomore year in college. Send me a review, please. Tell me how you feel. **


	3. New Beginning

**A/N: Thanks for being patient. Here's the next chapter. I know it's a little bit shorter than the others, but I decided it was a good time to cut it. I'll try to get another on up soon. For now, enjoy. Send me a review, guys. I would really appreciate it. Thank you. :* **

* * *

Olivia and Mo decided to meet down at a local diner, it wasn't Dante's, which brought something else to their plate. Dante's was a special place for the five of them, but it also brought up some memories that weren't good to be remembered at this kind of situation for Olivia. They both had breakfast there.

"I swear, Olivia. You gotta talk to Wen. Things haven't changed, your feelings haven't. You just tried to avoid the constant pain that memory reminds you of. Just clear things up, you have to. It's been years already." Mo said as she took a sip from her coffee cup. She was just looking out for her friends. The past few years, she saw that Olivia wasn't happy, as in genuinely happy. There were those times where she smiled because it was a moment to celebrate like when they had graduated highschool, or when she finished college, or when she finally got her master's degree, they were goals that she had achieved and challenges she had surpassed, but Mo knew that her friend was lonely. Those moments were considered to be big parts of a person's life, but it also only covered the loneliness Olivia had inside. She lost her mom as a child, her dad was still in prison and was not permitted to bail, her grandmother had died after she had graduated college, Lemonade Mouth was disbanded and decided to exit the music industry, her friends went their separate ways to continue their own personal dreams, and she lived alone. That list doesn't even include the moment that keeps haunting her, the big turn-down for her. Daisy, her cat, was the only one that kept reminding her that she wasn't alone at all. Mo knew to herself that she was one of Olivia's best friends, but she wasn't always there to be her by her side to keep her company everytime. She can feel her friend drifting away but by bit. Ever since that night at the interview all those years ago when the band was all fresh under the spotlight, things about Olivia has changed. She was more taken aback and reserved than she was when she was with the band. It seemed like she was back to hiding in that old closet of hers like she had no protection from predators, she was a scared kid again. She had that idea in her head that she was better off alone. She kept things from them and stopped reaching out. They were the ones trying to reach out to her now, it just fell back to how they used to as they met. That's Olivia's case, it's very saddening and it hurts her.

"I will, eventually. I just don't know if I'm ready. You know I'm not good with this stuff." Olivia replied as she took a bite from the omelet she was digging into for breakfast. She took a sip from her orange juice to help her swallow the food in her mouth.

"You know how persuasive I can be. I'm worse than Stella." Mo warned her friend.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know how pushy you can be." Olivia retorted. She took the final bites of her breakfast and gulped down the remaining liquid in her glass.

"Call him now and tell him you want to talk and meet up. I'm tires of seeing you like this. I can't imagine how long you can stay hiding and alone. I miss the Olivia I helped out of the shell. I miss the talented main songwriter of Lemonade Mouth. The Olivia I'm talking to is the Olivia before detention." Mo explained. She really missed the fun Olivia that wrote songs and stood as the band's lead vocalist and frontman, she missed her very much.

"Fine, I will." Olivia finally gave in to her friend's constant begging, persuasion, and guilt trips. She just couldn't stand making her friends worry about her. Well, at least she couldn't stand when they were making it obvious that she was making them feel like that. She pulled out her phone and looked for the name on her contact list. It's been a while since they had a proper conversation, the one they had last time didn't really count as proper. She clicked on the dial button and put the phone against her ear. She waited as it rang for a few seconds before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end.

"Yeah, hi. Do you wanna get a drink and meet-up sometime? Maybe we could start catching up with each other again." Olivia sighed. She felt ridiculous with her choice of words but it still lead to the same idea. She glanced at Mo as her friend gave a sincere smile. If she was just the type of person who would brush that gesture off or roll her eyes, she would, but she wasn't.

* * *

They decided to meet up and go to the old juice bar they went to before. The place was so familiar, considering it was where she and Wen went to have a talk before Rising Star. It was where he had shown her that bruised eye after helping his dad with that painting. It was also where she had exploded with all those words regarding him no being thankful or appreciating what he had. It was a moment that gave her a sore throat and scratched her beautiful singing voice for weeks. It was the moment that she had told him that she joined the band despite being scared as a mouse and put all her fears aside just for him.

She arrived at the juice bar and saw Wen through the glass of the shop, sitting comfortably as he scanned and fiddled with his phone. She let out a deep breath and entered the shop to take the empty seat in front of him. She had nudged the little table slightly which made his juice shake a bit and him startled.

"Oh, hey. You made it." Wen looked up and stopped from scanning through his phone. "I was gonna call you, thought you had some trouble." He shrugged.

"Sorry about that. I know an hour was too much to wait for. Took some time to prepare." She replied.

"Now I finally get people saying that they're just fashionably late." He gave a small laugh. "You want me to get you a drink? What would you like?" He asked as he was about to stand up.

"Oh, no. It's fine, you don't have to bother. I'll just get my own." Olivia said, a bit embarrassed. She was already freaking late, it would be too much after making him wait for an hour.

"It's alright. It's the least I could do after missing years with you. What would you like?" Wen insisted and smiled.

Olivia smiled back but shyly at his gesture and offer. "Strawberry smoothie, please?" She hesitated for a moment but succumbed to it eventually. He nodded before he made his way to the counter and place her order. With that kind of sincerity, it was rude to turn it down. He was just trying to make up to her even though it wasn't his fault. That last part made her flinch a little bit, because it was like he was the one saying sorry even though he didn't do anything. It didn't take long before he came back wit a drink in hand and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I remember this place, good memory." Wen said out of nowhere as Olivia took a sip from her drink. He smiled while looking down at the table, probably thinking of the time of their somewhat interrogation and fight.

She wondered why it was even a good memory for him. It wasn't really a pleasant thing to remember considering her outburst and what she made him feel. Wen looked up and saw Olivia's questioning expression, he thought she probably didn't understand how it was supposed to be a good memory or maybe she just doesn't remember that time at all. She just nodded and didn't reply with words. It killed him, with her being like this. It was like she completely walked out and away from him, the Olivia he met before was gone. He missed her. He knew that he was at fault for her being like this, or at least that was what he thought. He recalled the event that possibly fractured their 'friendship'. It wasn't a good thing to do, but he didn't want to pretend. Wen shook himself awake a bit and decided to brush the memory off because it wasn't something to bring back.

"So, how are things going? I heard you finished your masters degree?" he decided to bring up a different topic.

"Yeah, I did. Finished in Literature." She replied as she took another sip from her drink.

They continued with small talks and Olivia was starting to open up again. This made him smile, at least she was coming back, even just bit by bit. She was cracking her shell again and it was a good thing. A little more of these small talks and conversations or bonding times, and he could have his best friend back.

* * *

Wen suggested that he drive her back to her house. It wasn't too far away and she could walk some blocks, but he was a total gentlemen to not let her walk alone while the sun was about to go down. He asked if they could maybe meet up again sometime and he could also maybe show her around his place. He left his dad's home when he went to college and decided to save up for his own place. He said he didn't want to add to the growing number of people in that house. Georgie had grown up and Sydney had given birth to twins. He was grown enough to live on his own but his dad insisted that he at least help his son pay for his new place, so he just agreed.

"I guess I'll see you again sometime. Just give me a beep if you want to." Wen told her as she opened the car door.

"Sure. You won't be busy?" Olivia asked.

"Not really. Just call me and I'll be there." Wen replied and smiled.

"Alright. Thanks for the ride home. You have a safe trip." Olivia said as she got out of the car.

"Goodnight, Olivia." He said before she could close the car door.

"Goodnight, Wen." She replied and shut the door before walking up the porch and into the house.

* * *

She lay in her bed and turned to her side with only the lamp on the bedside table serving as the light in the room. It was already 11 in the evening and she was having trouble fall asleep. He day spent with Wen was something she never thought would happen again after that day. It felt nice being normal around him again like nothing happened. She could move on and try to forget, but she knows she just can't. It was something that brought so much pain to her life. It added to the long list of very unfortunate events that is Olivia's life and people she loved. She recalled that moment again.

_The show had just finished for the night and they were brought back to their dressing rooms to pack-up. One of the crew members or producers of the show told them to wait inside their dressing rooms until the limo service would arrive. The girls shared a dressing room, but Stella and Mo have gone out and decided to explore the studio after being given the permission by the producers. So, Olivia was alone in her dressing room, sitting on the couch against the wall and doing nothing. She sat there and stared at nothing in particular as she waited for her friends or the news about their ride back to the hotel. She leaned herself on the right side of the couch with her knuckle pressed against her cheek and elbow resting on the couch's right arm. After a few minutes before she would doze off, the silence was broken with a knock on the door. She didn't bother to stand and just told whoever it was to come in. Wen appeared. _

_He closed the door behind him and said hi. Olivia pointed him to the spot beside her and he took a seat. He had a certain look on his face that was sure to be negative. She wondered if there was something bothering him but didn't ask._

"_Olivia, what you said earlier.." he trailed off. "You did a good job saving Mo. We both did." He whispered but refused to look at her._

_Something struck Olivia that made her gut wrench but she wasn't entirely sure what it was. "Yeah, we did." She replied in a normal tone as much as she could._

"_Well, do we have to keep pretending, at least for the cameras?" He still said it softly but this time, he turned his head and looked at her._

_That was it, that was what caused the pain in her gut. But with the direct answer, even her chest felt like it was electrocuted with more than a thousand volts to stop it from beating. Had he just shot her down? She was taken aback, but she didn't want to show it to him. She was quiet for a second because of what she had heard, but she refused to let him see how affected she was. She should just let him think that she had done it purely to save Mo from her dad embarrassing her on national television than rather than showing him how hurt she was and showing what she truly felt. It was better that way._

"_Yeah, at least for a while, then we can eventually say that we decided to be friends and broke up." Olivia replied, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. She guessed she succeeded at hiding it since he replied like nothing was going on._

"_Alright. Well, the producer told me that the limo driver just arrived. We better find Stella and Mo." Wen said._

"_Why don't you and the guys go on and look for them, I'll just arrange a little bit around here." She told him as she made a circling motion to portray the room around her. Wen just nodded before he stood up and made his way out the door. He closed it behind him._

_Olivia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to cry, not here, it wasn't safe to cry here. Her chest felt like it was being sucked by a vacuum, it hurt that much. Her brain was slowly processing what had just happened. He had just shot her down after her big reveal on television. Now she has to live a lie of dating him only for the cameras even though she really wanted to. That ginger, she had opened up to him that time of that outburst. She had told him that she joined and continued to be in the band for him. Had he not remembered that? She thought he felt the same way because he showed signs of it. Like the time when they wrote 'Determinate' together. The time when they had looked into each other's eyes and he said "I like it when you smile". The time before they first performed at the Halloween Bash and she almost chickened out by hiding in the bathroom, he, along with the others, had gone to her to support her. He even told her that he believed in her. There was also the time when he had given her Daisy as a little kitten. Even during their performance of 'Livin on a High Wire' earlier was really convincing. But she guessed that he was right, they did a really good job at pretending to like each other that they even convinced each other that it looked real. Only that, she didn't want to pretend. _

She snapped back into the present day when her phone rang, or rather, beeped. She checked it out to see a text from Wen.

_Hey, you still up? –Wen_

She smiled as she read those small set of words. She replied instantly.

_Yeah, still am. –Olivia_

She set the phone down back on the bedside table and waited if there would be another text. She wasn't disappointed. The phone beeped again.

_Kinda odd to know you're still up this late. You didn't used to stay up all night before. Wait, I think my first text just fell on itself. /insert facepalm here/ -Wen_

She laughed at his ridiculousness. He was funny, he never lost that charm.

_Haha, I think your head is getting mixed up. I think you should rest. –Olivia_

She clicked the home button on her phone but another message instantly came in.

_I will when you will. –Wen_

She typed her words onto the keypad and clicked send.

_Fine. I will. –Olivia_

Again, another beep and message appeared.

_You better. And don't think that you get to stay up when I go to sleep even though you say you would. I commanded my instinct to tell me if you are and you're not asleep. –Wen_

She smiled again and typed a few words.

_Fine. I promise, I will. Goodnight Wendell. –Olivia_

A message immediately popped up just after at least two seconds within sending her last message.

_Goodnight Livy. Talk to you again sometime. –Wen_

She smiled and set the phone again. It's been a while since he's called her Livy. It's been years. Well, maybe it was time to forgive and forget. Whatever had happened was now part of the past. The memory will remain, but will be stored at the back of her head for good. He was still her best friend, nothing will change that. Yes, it was definitely time to welcome everyone again. Especially Wen, she missed that ginger very much.

* * *

**A/N: Our dear Olivia's decided to stop pushing away people again. I would say 'yipee!', but there will still be painful things that will happen as this goes on. I'm giving you guys a headstart with that, no further spoilers. Just something to keep you thrilled as you waited. *wink* Send me a review, love you guys. :))**


	4. Night Colors

**A/N: Thank you guys for the continuous support you're giving my story. Thank you as well for believing in my "skills". I know it's been a while, blame College and the never-ending work to do. Also blame the hectic deadlines. Thank you also for being patient. I'm just busy with school, I'm really being thrown into the books. Anyway, I do write this when I have some free time. **

**Since I am not a resident nor have I ever been in the United States, most of the places I create are purely fictional (unless it matches a real place that really does exist, it would be purely coincidental).**

* * *

It was almost noon and the sun was barely up in the sky thanks to the thick and dark clouds covering it. It didn't look like it was noon, it actually seemed like night was approaching. Just a few days ago, things with her and Wen got a little bit lighter. Little by little, she's opening up to him again. But she understands that there is already a fine line with her letting go, too much would hurt her again. This time, it was just to be friends. She kept warning herself about it, reminding herself of what the consequence could be if she put herself out there too much again.

Olivia was out checking the books she reserved from the bookstore at the edge of town. She had taken a taxi instead rather than to bring her bicycle out here, it was too far for her to pedal. As she checked out a number of books and were placed into a brown paper bag, she left the store and decided to get a drink for herself at the coffee shop next door. She settled her things on one of the small tables near the counter so that she could eye it as she ordered her drink. As she was about to take out the money from her wallet to pay for her drink, someone came from beside her and set down some few dollar bills to pay for her order. The one by the cash register took it and punched it in. She looked up to see who it was and was very surprised to who it was.

"Uhm, Ray, that was my order you just paid for." Olivia said to the blonde haired guy beside her. She wasn't totally surprised and exactly happy to see this dude after many years. So she had no reason to be ecstatic.

"I know. Come on Olivia, it's fine. I'm not stealing your drink, just paying for it. Consider it my treat." Ray Beech replied. Former lead vocalist of Mudslide Crush, biggest jerk ever in the lives of those misfits from Mesa High.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to her seat to wait for her to be called and claim her drink. As she sat down, Ray was gentleman and respectful enough to ask her if he could join her rather than just steal the seat and just position himself in the same table as her. It's been years and she wasn't that shallow of a girl to hold the grudge against him. Besides, he paid for her drink, the least she could do was to catch up with a familiar face. There's nothing wrong with that. A minute later, her name was called for her drink, Ray insisted that he get it for her so he can order one for himself (he totally forgot to order one when he was still in line). She thanked him for the simple kindness in his gesture.

"What you been up to?" Olivia asked Ray as she took a sip from her drink and placed the bag of books beside her seat on the floor.

"Well, ever since Mudslide Crush was disbanded a few years back, I decided to stay in the music business. Asked help from my parents and decided to move to LA for more opportunities. I'm in a band again but not lead vocals anymore, steadied for lead guitar, just like what Scott used to be." Ray replied and it was kind of settling for Olivia that he didn't have that jerkiness in his voice or vibe anymore. He was still Ray but was more mature than how he used to be.

"Good for you. How has your band been doing? Cool gigs?" she decided to ask more about the continuation of his musical career.

"Well, we're not as big as how Lemonade Mouth was but we're doing good. We'll get there eventually. We actually have a meeting in two weeks with one of the biggest record dealers in the country, hopefully we would get it." Ray narrated.

"That's nice. Good luck with that. I'm sure you'll get it. You guys were awesome in highschool. I'm sure the impending huge crowd and fans proved that." Ray laughed at her comment.

They shared different stories and information. Ray Beech hadn't finished college, his parents left him with that decision if he wanted to pursue education or his life in music. His parents were all out supportive and believed that he would make it far in the business. Besides, Ray Beech's father had one of the biggest names in the marketing industry. His dad owned a big company for realestate, Ray had a big brother so his dad didn't force him to pursue being in the same industry. Ray had also mentioned that he and Scott were still in contact and were still good friends despite the incident years ago when Scott decided to help Lemonade Mouth from embarrassment at Rising Star. He also knows about the upcoming wedding and that he would be Scott's best man of course.

The rain had started to pour and the sky was really dark. A thunderstorm was attacking since flashes of lightning was constant and thunder rumbled in the atmosphere. Olivia wasn't a big fan of this kind of weather. It terrified her and reminded her of bad memories from the past. Ray insisted that he bring Olivia home in his car rather than she take a cab. He owned one of those sports cars that guys his age would drool over. She gladly accepted his offer and she pointed him to the address where she lived.

After more than two hours of driving, which actually took longer than usual thanks to traffic and unclear road, and they had finally reached Olivia's home. Ray brought out an umbrella he took from under the backseat of his car before he went out and walked over to Olivia's side to shield her and her stuff from the heavy rain until they reached her porch.

"Thanks Ray. Glad we could catch up." Olivia said as she finally was under the roof of her porch.

"Yeah, nice bumping into you. See you at the wedding." Ray waved goodbye and returned to his car just as Olivia unlocked the door to her house after taking the keys from her pocket.

* * *

It was already night and the rain had already stopped. Once she got home, the rain had lessened and eventually only the feel of the wind would give the chills. Olivia was laying in her bed wearing some blue pair of pajamas with her hair put up in a messy bun. She was on the phone with Mo.

"Why does it seem so quiet? Isn't Stella staying with you?" Mo asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, she is. But she's actually busy being knocked out and snoring loudly in her room at the other end of the hall. I am so glad that the extra bedroom was far from mine, or else I wouldn't get any sleep at night thanks to Stella's loud snores." They both laugh at his because they both know how true it is with Stella's loud snoring. It was so hard to live through it during the times when they were on tour for Lemonade Mouth and the girls had to share a room.

"What have you been up to today? Don't tell me you locked yourself at home again. You gotta get out of the house sometime. Just tell me and we can totally go on a girl's day out." Mo said excitingly.

"I was out today. I actually ran into Ray Beech this morning." Olivia said.

"Really? I thought he was in LA. He lives there now." Mo added and sounded just a bit surprised. Since she was wit Scott, surely she was still in contact with Ray every once in a while.

"Yeah, he paid for my drink. At least I scored some free beverage." Olivia said. They both laughed again like total teenage girls. It felt great to have simple laughs like this.

"How did he look? Still the same but not jerky anymore, right?" Mo replied.

"I know. I was really surprised. He says he' still in the music business. I wish him luck." Olivia added.

"It's actually great that even after Mudslide Crush, he still pursued his dream." Mo returned.

They were like teenage girls on the phone for hours. It was odd that they didn't even realize it was already so late at night that it was just an hour before. Mo eventually said she needed to get some shuteye since she had wedding arrangement plans the next day. Olivia put down the phone and was about to turn the lights out when her phone rang. The contact showed Wen's number on the screen. Olivia sat back down on her bed to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Olivia started.

"Hey, Livy. Did I bother you? Did I wake you up? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Wen babbled on the other end.

Olivia laughed a bit before she talked. "No, Wen. It's fine. I just got off the phone with Mo. No biggy." In the simplest ways, Wen always managed to put a smile on her face recently. She heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I startled your sleep. Anyway, since you told me that you're still up, is it okay if I take a bit of your time?" Wen asked.

"Sure, anything you need?" Olivia accepted. There was nothing wrong anyways, she didn't have anything to do the next day. Since she didn't have a decent job yet other than passing some work of hers to magazines and newspapers which gave her some credit. She wishes that she could settle a job soon.

"Answer your door for me?" Wen asked a simple favor which left Olivia puzzled. Why would she answer her door? With that, the doorbell rang. Who could that be and why would they be knocking on someone's door at this time of the night. Olivia still held onto the phone, keeping Wen hanging as she went downstairs to check who it was.

The lights on the porch were off so not even a shadow was given away of who it was outside. She turned on the light at the staircase to help her move through the dark house. Olivia put the phone back onto her ear to check if Wen was still there.

"Hello, Wen?" Olivia asked not too loudly. Surely, it wouldn't wake Stella but it was best to be cautious.

"I'm here. Please open the door?" Wen pleaded.

"Uhm, okay." Olivia was still puzzled. So she approached the door and checked the little window beside it before she opened it up. It was too dark and the person had his back turned so Olivia couldn't see who it was. Olivia opened the door slowly and peeked a little before totally exposing and widening the opening. She was surprised to see Wen standing on the other side. She put down the phone and shoved it into the pocket of her pajama bottoms.

"Hey Liv. Surprised to see me?" Wen said with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He had put down his phone after he heard the door click open.

"I actually am. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked and bushed after a while, a little embarrassed that she was in her sleeping clothes.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come along with me. I wanted to show you something. Well, if it's okay." Wen asked hopingly.

"Be thankful I'm still up. I wonder what you would do if I hadn't answered the phone." Olivia said and gave a little laugh.

"I was hoping you still were. Luckily, I wasn't wrong." Wen smiled. "So, you okay to come?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'm not that sleepy anyway." Olivia smiled back before she looked down at her attire. "Uhm, could you wait for a moment, I think I need to change. You're welcome to come in." Olivia said. Wen nodded and stepped inside. Olivia switched on the lights in the living room for Wen to wait in.

"You're welcome to anything in the fridge as you wait." Olivia said before she ran up the stairs back to her room to change. She quickly closed the door and chose the simplest attire she had in her closet. She wore what she easily saw, which meant a navy blue long sleeved dress which exposed her shoulders and was cut to a little below the knees. She put on a pair of wedges that were at least 2-3 inches high. She put on a little powder on her face to keep it neat and still presentable and ate some mint to keep her breath fresh. She brushed her blonde hair and let her wavy curls flow to her shoulders. Once she was ready, she turned everything in her room off, and placed her phone into a small shoulder bag along with her wallet in case she needed cash. It was better to be sure than not have it at times of need.

She proceeded back down the steps carefully, mindful that Stella was still in the house too. Wen was sitting on the sofa drinking some water before he turned around and stood up. The sound of her coming down probably gave it way since it was quiet. Wen just returned the glass he used into the kitchen and placed it in the sink before he and Olivia went out the door.

"Stella sound asleep?" Wen asked.

"Sure is. I could hear her snoring even halfway down the steps." Olivia laughed and so did Wen. He guided her to his car that was parked on the other side of the street. Wen, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for her before taking his seat on the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked. Wen hasn't actually mentioned where they were going yet.

"You'll see. I promise you won't regret it." Wen replied without looking at Olivia, keeping his eyes on the road in front.

Olivia decided to wait until they arrived to their destination. The rest of the journey was quiet. At least half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. It was a nice and sullen place, there were people but not a lot. Wen helped her out of the car and they walked on the path of what looked like a park.

"Are there really people here during this time?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we're not hanging with them." Wen said. He took hold lightly of Olivia's wrist to pull her slowly to the other side of the park, near the river. There weren't any people there. It wasn't too bright either, with the little lights set up in the trees. You could still see the reflection of the night sky and stars on the lake. Wen had brought along a blanket to set on the ground for them to sit on.

"It's so beautiful here. My kind of place." Olivia said as she closed her eyes and took in the smell of the fresh air of the night.

"I knew you would like it, but it's not actually why I brought you here." Wen said as he looked at Olivia. She put her head back down and opened her eyes to see Wen looking at her.

"If this isn't what you wanted to show me, then why are we here?" Olivia asked him. Wen looked down at his watch and mouthed what seemed to be a countdown, she read his lips saying '5,4,3,2,1'. Once one was up, Wen looked at her again and there was a splash of bright shades of colors at the edge of her vision.

She turned her head to see fireworks up in the sky. She watched, taking in the beauty of the bright lights. The colors were wonderful. Some were big and some were small. It wasn't that grand but it was still breathtaking. Olivia let out a small 'wow' as she continued to watch. The fireworks display was kind of long. The wind blew a little and her hands immediately went to her shoulders, which were exposed thanks to the dress she wore. She wanted to slap herself for not bringing along anything to cover her up. The idea of the chilly air didn't actually occur to her earlier.

Wen had seen Olivia's reflex and he immediately took his jacket off to put it around her shoulders. "Thanks." Olivia said and she hugged it around her tightly. She continued to watch the fireworks and Wen smiled at how she loved the sight in front of her. He, too, went back to watching the fireworks.

Olivia wore the jacket properly, inserting her arms into the sleeves, so she could get a more comfortable position as she sat. She leaned a bit back and onto Wen's side for support, her hand set on her thigh as she relaxed a bit. She resisted at first but then leaned her head on Wen's shoulder. She knew that it was kind of awkward for her at first but she let the idea go because she felt comfortable like this. It was about time she let her best friend back into her life for good. As they continued to watch the fireworks, she felt Wen's hand on hers. He held it and grasped it a little. She returned the gesture and signaled to him that it was okay. She sighed and shifted a bit to lean more into him. Wen, too, put his head on top of hers. They sat there, hand in hand, as they watched the beautiful colors in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, guys. I can't believe that I worked on this in just one night. Okay, I give myself a pat on the back. If I have more ideas jumping into my head more often, I'll be able to update more. Again, thank you for the support. I hope you go with me all the way with this fic. Enjoy. Till the next chapter. Kisses! Send me a review, please. Let me know if you have any ideas or comments. Much appreciated. :D**


	5. Unwanted Surprise

**A/N: New chapter. Read along. Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Olivia awoke to Stella dancing around and talking as loud as she can to wake her up. This is the consequence for having one Stella Yamada live in the same house as you do. But, she was one of her greatest friends, the least she could do was to live with how her friend is. Although, this wasn't one of the greatest ways to wake up after a long night. She covered her ears with her and turned in her bed to try to ignore her friend's morning craziness. She would even put her comforter up to her head to help shield away the sound. But Stella being Stella, she would jump on Olivia's bed just to wake the blonde girl up.

"Wakey wakey Livy! Get up get up! I'm hungry!" Stella pulled down the comforter and threw the pillow to the other side of the room. Shaking Olivia as she sat up on the bed with her eyes struggling to open. Stella jumped off the bed and opened the curtains, Olivia's main reflex was to cover her eyes and shield the brightness.

"Stella, it's so early in the morning for this." Olivia whined and stretched her arms.

"Dude, it's almost noon. What is your definition of early?" Stella replied with a scoff.

Olivia looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11 in the morning. Wow, did she oversleep. Well, for someone who was out late at night, waking up at noon would not be particularly oversleeping.

"Fine. Alright. I'm up!" Olivia said and sat up, pushing Stella off her bed. She rubbed her eyes of the morning glories and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Make me some breakfast, Livy. Come on. Let's eat." Stella said as she tugged on Olivia's arm and forced her to stand up off the bed.

"Can I at least freshen up first?" Olivia asked her persuasive friend.

"Fine. But you better make it quick, you know Sistah Stella doesn't like being kept waiting." Stella said as she pointed and reminded to Olivia of her alter ego and she exited the room.

Olivia wore her slippers and exited her room as well, making her way to the bathroom two doors down to the right beside her grandmother's old room. She turned on the light and grabbed a hairbrush to brush out the tangles in her hair. She had a really bad bedhead every morning. As her hair was back to being the silky blonde it is, she grabbed one elastic and tied it up into a neat ponytail. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, wiping the water off her face with a clean towel. She looked herself in the mirror and remembered the night before.

It was strange for Wen to have surprised her just like that. She didn't even expect Wen to do such a gesture. It was nice and sweet of him, but of course, the idea wasn't clear to Olivia. What was his real intention and message with what he did or what he's trying. Let's face it, you wouldn't have or do that kind of thing for just anyone. Who would even barge or show up in front of someone's home in the middle of the night to ask them to come along to one of the most beautiful places in town and present a magnificent fireworks show. Olivia shook her head and let go of all the questions. Today is not the day to think too much. She was letting him back in to her life for real and as her best friend. They were starting over again, she shouldn't think about what he does for her. Maybe he was just making up to her for all those times they missed with each other.

Wen had dated girls throughout the years, with their time in the spotlight, of course it would be on the news. So Olivia was always updated about Wen's personal life if ever it was shown on tv or published on magazines and newspapers. There was even one time when he had one big blow up in a relationship, they had dated for at least 19 months before the girl just sent a message and disappeared out of the spotlight. Considering that girl was one of the most well-known theater actresses in the country, Daniella Estevan, she just disappeared out of the spotlight. Some say she went overseas but no one knew why. That happened 2 years ago when Lemonade Mouth was already finished with the spotlight in showbiz and decided to live their own lives.

Olivia shook her head again, she has to stop bring up all random ideas and overthinking. She turned off the light in the bathroom and went back to her room to change. She took off her sleeping clothes and threw it in the hamper. She grabbed one of her shirts form her drawer and wore some simple shorts t keep her comfortable. She went out of her room and down the stairs to see Stella making herself comfortable on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table as she watched some television.

"Stella, get your feet off the table or I'm not making brunch for you." Olivia warned as she passed the living room on her way to the kitchen. Olivia heard her friend scoff and she snickered at her friend's reaction. Stella will always be Stella no matter how many years would pass.

Olivia did her magic in the kitchen making some scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. She also turned on the coffee maker and made some juice for whatever Stella would like. She also made some toast with jelly on top, or PB&amp;J if Stella would like that better. She also took out the potato salad that was kept in the fridge and reheated some pasta from last night. Once she was done, she called Stella to eat.

"Wow, I gotta visit here more often. It's Breakfast-Lunch heaven." Stella said excitingly before taking a seat in front of the dining table like a happy toddler.

Olivia laughed and they ate in silence, except when Stella would bring up random things that happened from previous years with food still in her mouth, Stella really never has poise when she's with either of the band members. She always felt comfortable with her best friends. Stella was actually the lone member of the band who truly hadn't changed (except for her hair and fashion that just toned down a bit), she was still the wacky and goofy and rebel Stella.

"Hey, Mo's wedding is in 2 weeks, has she told you anything yet about what her plan is?" Stella asked after taking a bite off of her PB&amp;J sandwich.

"I think she said that we would have dress fittings in a few days? She didn't tell me exactly when but she said she would get back to me on that." Olivia replied after taking a sip from her juice.

"She better not make me wear anything pink. Or anything that would look so girly for the record." Stella said. Stella never liked being a girl, you wouldn't even think she was a real girl with how she dressed or the way she spoke. She was always one of the guys, typical Sistah Stella.

"I don't think she would do that. Knowing you, you would probably throw a bucket of dark colored paint on your dress and rip it off just for it to much your style." Olivia replied again.

"Glad she knows that. I might even do that to her wedding dress so I would still match the theme." Stella said jokingly and stuffed bacon in her mouth.

"She would probably run you over with her bridal car if you did." Olivia laughed.

"Mo loves me so much that I know she wouldn't do that. She might even consider me as her maid-of-honor." Stella says mockingly and sarcastically.

With that, Olivia's cellphone rang in her pocket. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Mo.

"Speaking of Mo.." Olivia said and clicked the answer button. She put her phone against her ear to talk. "Hey Mo, what's up?" she asked.

"_You girls have any plans today?"_ Mo asked from the other line, sounding like she was in a hurry.

"Woah, you sound like a pack of horses are running after you. What is it? By the way, no, no plans today." She answered Mo, she mouthed at Stella if she had any plans and shook her head. "Stella doesn't have any plans either. Why ask?" Olivia told Mo on the other line.

"I'm coming over." Was all Mo said before she ended the call. Olivia took the phone away from her ear and stared at it, confused at how short and lacking-info the call was. She looked at Stella with a confused look on her face.

"What's up with her?" Stella said.

"No clue. She barely spoke 10 words from that call and just put down the phone. She said she was coming over and she sounded like she was in a hurry." Olivia said.

Stella had nothing to reply and they just both shrugged and continued to eat. Once they were done, they both cleaned up in the kitchen. A few minutes after, the doorbell rang. Stella went to the door to see who it was. Unsurprisingly, it was Mohini standing behind the door. She looked nothing like the typical Mo. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked nothing presentable being in sneakers, a sweatshirt and some shorts.

"Woah, what happened to you and what did you do to Mohini?" Stella retorted to the image in front of her.

"Haha," Mo brought a sarcastic laugh, "I ran here." She said, still a little bit exhausted. Stella could here Mo catching her breath but not in a too obvious way.

"Uh, okay, why did you run? Your house is like 20 minutes away when you use a car. I don't get why you would run here when you already have a freaking sweet ride! And I also don't get why you jog until lunch time when the sun is high up in the sky." Stella asked with her typical Sistah Stella accent.

"Oh, boohoo, like I'm not used to the heat. I'm still Indian and I'm conditioned with that kind of temperature. Besides, my car is at the shop getting fixed. It broke down yesterday and I don't know why. They say something was up with the engine so I had to get it done." Mo put her hands on her waist and shrugged. "So am I welcome to come in or not?" Mo asked.

"No, you're not. Not until you stop sweating like a pig." Stella said and burst out in laughter, failing to conceal it.

"Fine, I'll take a shower. I'm sure Olivia won't mind." Mo said as Stella finally let her in the house. Stella closed the door just as Olivia had made her way to the living room. Stella followed Mo to Olivia. Mo went into the living room with Stella trailing her. Just as she was about to hug Olivia, Stella pulled her back.

"Woah there, shower first Mohini." Stella said.

"Oh, whatever. Liv, can I use your bathroom?" Mo asked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at Stella but asking politely at Olivia.

"Sure, help yourself with anything from my closet. Fresh towel in the bottom drawer in my room." Olivia pointed upstairs.

"Thanks." Mo said before she jogged upstairs and helped herself with a shower.

* * *

When Mo finished with her shower and back to being fresh, they all sat in the living room.

"So, what brings you here?" Stella asked.

"And what's with the odd phone call?" Olivia followed.

"What? Can't I visit you guys?" Mo replied.

"Still don't get the weird phone call." Olivia said. Obviously still confused.

"I like to barge into houses." Mo answered.

"Still leaves my question unanswered." Olivia added.

"Yeah, so is mine. What has medical school done to our Mohini?" Stella asked mockingly.

"Very funny, Stella. Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that we're having dress a dress fitting tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock. Being late is not an option. If you're late, no dress for you." Mo replied, looking at both her friends.

"Well I guess being late is an option for me. I'd rather wear slacks to your wedding." Stella said and laughed.

"Stella Yamada, you are one of my bridesmaids and not a best man, you will wear a dress of my choice." Mo warned Stella.

"Oh, whatever. As long as it doesn't shout rainbows and glitters and all that icky girl stuff." Stella replied, giving up, of course she can't do anything about this dress code thing.

"Aww, too bad. I was thinking about having a pink-themed wedding." Mo said sarcastically.

"You better not Mohini, or else I'm gonna ruin your supposed-to-be best day ever." Stella warned her friend.

"Oh, stop. Don't worry. Of course I won't. That's why I'm bringing you guys tomorrow so you can decided for yourself and then we can just talk about it to get everything together." Mo laughed and told Stella.

Stella just shrugged and yawned. She eventually got bored with the conversation, she ignored the looks given by Mo and just continued with her business. She put her hands behind her head and her feet up on the coffee table after Olivia stood up to get some refreshments from the kitchen for the three of them. Stella grabbed the remote and went to switch from channel to channel before landing on a channel showing the news. The reason she stopped was because the headline caught her attention.

"This is not good." Stella said almost quietly but was enough for Mo to hear.

"What's wrong?" Mo lifted her head up from reading a magazine and looked at Stella. She saw the shocked expression on her friend's face and turned her attention to whatever Stella's attention was focused on.

"Oh dear, this is going to be a problem." Mo said in the same audible volume Stella did.

_Theater star, Daniella Estevan, was spotted outside her home in Massachusetts with a child in her arms. Sources say the child is her son and is fathered by former Lemonade Mouth keyboardist Wendell Gifford_

Stella grabbed the remote to change the channel but before she could even do so, Olivia entered the room and her eyes rested on the television. Both Mo and Stella turned around in panic, this wasn't a good thing. Knowing how fragile Olivia is and what kept her pained through the years, it was starting to change, and a brand new problem was about to set in to keep her from her happiness again.

Olivia froze in place with a very surprised expression on her face. It was filled with both dread and pain and shock like she just witnessed a murder in front of her. But for her, it felt like she was the one being murdered. Her head went blank and her vision started to blur. She almost dropped the tray in her hands which held a pitcher of lemonade and three empty glasses. Good thing is that Stella was quick enough to grab it before Olivia's arms would go numb and let it fall and shatter to the ground.

Her legs were in control and she had no idea, Olivia walked over to one of the seats and sat down slowly. Her breathing was starting to quicken and got heavy. Mo immediately stood and went beside her friend. Stella put down the tray and stayed on the other side as well. Both girls worrying about their friend.

Olivia's expression was now unreadable but it was noting near being joyful or pleasant. It was blank and she was lost in her thoughts. She was staring down at the table but at nothing definite. Mo and Stella looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Olivia, honey, say something." Mo said softly.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Stella asked.

Still, Olivia didn't talk. But she did shake her head in sign of a 'no' to answer Stella's question. Mo and Stella decided to exit the room and give Olivia some time for herself. They switched the television off to keep the room quiet.

Different thoughts ran through her head. With that turndown that happened years ago, it hurt a lot. Especially that those words came directly from Wen. And now, here it is again. After letting him back in and forgetting what had happened all those years ago, another reason to kill her had come up. It was worse than being turned down, knowing that he had fathered a child with another girl. It hurt her. He may not have been married, but fathering a child and not letting them know really hurt a lot.

Olivia's head was starting to hurt. Her vision darkened so she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the chair. She was gonna wait for whatever Wen had to say about this. Whatever it would be, she doesn't know how this pain would go away this time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I had the chance to update since my weekend wasn't jampacked with stuff to do. But of course, if ever that I'm really busy, updating would take time. I hope you guys understand. I will repeat it again and again that college isn't easy and Psychology takes a lot out of you due to reading and research and having my face and head down into books. But, yeah, I still read and write when I can. **

**A story can't always be going smoothly, right? That would just make it kind of boring. Some confusion and random stuff threw in here and there. I intended that, sorry if leaves you guys in a roll of duhhs. Well, it is how it is. I have plans so don't worry. Expect me to be very random with these conversations, some of them won't really make sense which just makes it more normal (at least just a bit). I'm such an inconsistent person, pardon me. **

**This still has a long way to go. Stay tuned guys. We'll see how things go and what awaits. Send me a review and tell me what you think, Share it if you have any ideas that I might consider. Till the next chapter. ;)**


	6. With Friendship

**A/N: Hey, guys! After all the time that had gone by, I bring to you a new one! It's been a while, the semester just ended and I'm on break for the next 2 weeks more, but I still do have football training every now and then. Still also a bit busy with school paper business, being part of the editorial board isn't an easy job. But, here, I know it's not worth that long time that had been eaten up but my grades are so worth it! I've been partying (figuratively and in my mind) because of the numbers I saw. I'm so happy right now, please don't spoil it.**

**Another thing that made me happy is that I see you guys have been reading whle I'm gone, the increase in favorites and follows touched me, even though it's not a lot, I'm still glad people take time to read this. I hope I'm getting you guys all pumped up. **

**Again, thank you for all the support. Please send me reviews, let me know what you think. I would really appreciate your words, who knows, you might help me build this up and give it a good finish. Let me hear your voices, my dear readers. :)**

* * *

Mohini went out late at night to get something to drink at one of those juicebars that surprisingly stayed open the whole night. Nothing like such existed in their town before, nor does she know if a juicebar would stay up late the whole night in any part of the world and she was surely glad someone was in the right mind to decided to do such a thing, gladly their town was not a place that you would typically see on the news for crimes that happen late at night when few people are around. Her laptop bag hung on her right shoulder while her purse was in her left hand. She ordered her juice and looked for a place to sit.

She sat at one of those comfortable single-seater couches and placed her laptop bag on the coffee table in front of her. The place had a few people, so there was nothing to be bothered about. The essence of the place seemed okay, a place where she can mind her own business and just enjoy a nice drink by this time of the night.

She clicked on one of the icons on her desktop and opened an internet browser to see the latest news going on in showbiz. Surely, the new issue regarding Wen's alleged baby-momma that left them all in a big shock would be all around the net and viral right now. And she wasn't wrong, the news was one of the featured articles and headlines of one of the most credible news websites and networks in the country and even the world.

It's even one of the top searches on a website. You can pick a tag, whether you choose Daniella Estevan, or Wendell Gifford, or Wen's baby, or Daniella's comeback, all of those tags would lead you to the same issue which is the cute and adorable baby that Daniella brought back with her and is now telling the whole world that it's Wen's son. Mo picked one tag a video link appeared. Mo clicked play on one of the videos under the article.

_Daniella Estevan has finally shown herself in the public eye once again after a long time of hiding from the spotlight, and this time, she has now a wonderful bundle of joy with her. When asked about the father of her child, Daniella Estevan had said that Wendell Gifford, her last boyfriend before she vanished and former keyboardist of the band Lemonade Mouth, is the one whom the baby shares genes with. This is truly a big revelation. Sources have been contacting the former keyboardist but has not answered any of their calls. Wendell Gifford was last seen in a town in Rhode Island in which he currently lives. Paparazzi has been outside his home, hoping to get a chance to talk to him or even maybe get a glimpse of this new-dad. _

Mo closed the tab in which the video was playing and pulled down her laptop screen in frustration. She bowed down and put her hands on her forehead. What the hell does Wen plan to do? It's been at least two days since they first heard the news, she had the chance to talk to Wen, but still nothing had changed. It was actually surprising that this issue was still hot and it seems like people just enjoy the news, the lack of answers are keeping the news juicy and exciting.

Instead of worrying about last minute planning and details for her wedding, she was here, being such an investigator and concerned friend that she was still trying to find out was the real deal with this Daniella Estevan and if Wen really has something to so with that kid. That kid was undoubtedly cute and adorable, but the kid just didn't have any features that she could match with Wen. Even he was kind of taken aback a few days ago when she talked to him.

* * *

_Mohini had decided to leave and had gone back to where she was staying. She told Stella to carefully watch for Olivia, knowing how much of a fragile little one she is. As soon as she got home, she picked up her phone and dialed a number to place a call. As the signal connected, it started ringing, and someone picked up the other line a few seconds later._

"_Hello, Mo? What's up?" Wendell, who on the other line, said._

"_I'm pretty sure nothing's occupying your time as of the moment. Get here to my place, now. Get your butt off whatever you're sitting on, grab your car keys, and drive on over. I won't be speaking about this on the phone with you. I want your presence in here where I can kick your soon-to-be sorry little ass if you don't clarify things now. Hurry up or you're going to meet some serious bullshit ahead of you, mister." Mo blurted out to Wen on the other end. Surely he was wearing an astonished mask on his face as of the moment with those choice of words and that tone of voice. Who wouldn't be surprised that someone would just call you and open with that kind of presence? Wen was baffled, Mo was really successful at making him shut up because there was no response for several good seconds. _

"_Uhm, okay. I honestly do not know how to respond to that so I'm just going to follow." Wen responded with obvious confusion in his voice, "although, I will really need something important before I do what you're asking me to." He added._

"_What will you need?" A frustrated and outraged Mo replied with a question._

"_Your address?" Wen couldn't hold in a small laugh. Of course he needed an address. Mo smacked herself in the head and ended the call. She immediately typed in her address and sent it through a text message to the number._

_Mo waited and a message popped up. _

_Got it. Be there in a few.  
-Wen_

_Mo decided to be productive while waiting for that idiot. She arranged her place a bit and threw all the dirty clothes into the hamper beside her bedroom door. What the hell in the world did he get himself involved into? Does he even know that he had a child with his ex-girlfriend? Mo saw Olivia's reaction, it seemed like 'The Music Scene' all over again, but even worse. Mo wasn't someone to judge both Olivia and Wen about whatever is going on between them. It's going to be up to the two of them on what should happen or where it should head off to with this situation, but that doesn't mean that Mo won't care. These were her closest friends, her best friends, people she care about most. The best thing she could do for now at least was to talk to this guy and clarify what really happened._

_About a good 20-30 minutes have passed and there was a knock on her door. Mo knew better that it was her awaited company that was on the other side. So she threw open the door and pulled Wen inside the room from the collar of his button-up shirt. She shut the door and leaned on it, cross-armed with a surely ready-to-interrogate game face._

_Wen fixed the collar of his shirt and dusted down his pants, he looked up at Mo and put his hands in his pockets. "Okay, so what's the deal that you would almost want to slit my throat just to drag me off here? That's so not the Mohini I know, which is why I feel that this is not just anything." Wen shrugged and waited for Mo's answer._

"_You seriously really don't know what's going on?" Mo asked and Wen just turned his head, which obviously meant no. "Have you been living on Mars or something? Don't you listen to the radio or watch some television? I'm pretty sure people have called on you about this." Mo sounded sure but Wen have her another turn of the head, another 'no'. Mo was pretty surprised and aggravated. Had she really miss a lot while she was in medical school? Just seemed like Wen, who people mostly talked to when needed and who liked being outside, was clueless about an issue that is going viral. Mo let out a heavy sigh and ran to the room to grab her phone. She typed in a few things on her phone's internet browser before she found what she was looking for. She clicked open one of the sights that showed up on the top result and showed it to Wen. _

_Wen took the phone from Mo's hands and read it carefully. His eyebrows raised and he was quiet, mumbling soundless words, probably due to obvious shock, and cluelessness. Wen's eyebrows were now scrunched together in confusion. Mo let out a sigh and took her phone back as Wen still tried to collect his thoughts. _

"_Come on, let's sit down." Mo told the still stuck-in-his-thoughts Wen._

_Mo walked to the kitchen of her apartment and Wen followed. She pointed him to sit down on one of those stools beside the counter as she went over to the fridge to grab some refreshments for the both of them. Mo ruffled his head and whispered a bit, letting a bit of frustration out. He held his hands behind his head and bowed down, putting his forehead on the counter-top. Mo took the seat beside Wen._

"_Please do explain." Mo said and paused for a while. "Obviously, even you are still in shock over this explosion. But what do you think is going on?" She continued._

_Wendell let out a deep sigh, "I don't know. This is just something big. She disappeared and now she's back and brought a kid and is now even telling everybody that it's mine." His face was unreadable, it was like a mixture of different emotions and he couldn't portray what he really felt because of the chaos going on in his head, there was just too much to process._

"_But, is it really yours?" Mo asked. That was what really bothered her. That was the main thing why she asked him to come over. That was the biggest question in her head right now. It's not something to be happy about, although she should because one of her best friends in the whole world might already be a father, she wasn't thinking just for herself and for him. There was Olivia, dear Olivia who was never really okay to begin with. Olivia who was as fragile as thin glass and could break by a moderate force, with news this big, she would crumble into a million pieces. Her friend wasn't that consistent, was a girl stuck in a world full of unsure ideas and the misconceptions of fantasy. Her friend who was so secretive about her feelings and was afraid to let people know what was really going on._

"_I don't know. I'm not entirely sure. Did they mention the age of the kid?" Wen looked up and faced Mo. Mo didn't know what to say because she wasn't entirely sure. _

"_I don't know, Wen. This just aired today, I don't know if there are any other details listed." She answered._

"_I'm pretty sure people would be starting to hunt me down right now and ask me about this. I wouldn't even know what to tell them." Wen replied._

_Mo thought and thought, she used that brain of hers and put it to good use. This was a situation that required careful analyzing and discrete measures. "Don't answer anything unless you really know what to tell them. Formulate a few answers in your head because people are gonna get suspicious if they keep reaching you and you take too long to answer. You are going to recall what happened before your ex-girlfriend disappeared. We are going to get this straight." She told him. Mo wasn't someone who should be doing this, but she was someone who wanted to do this. Who else would help her friends but her. She had her own wedding ahead of her, but this was much more important. She can get married any day she wanted, but the sake of her friends cannot be pushed forward._

_Wen just nodded and said "Okay."_

"_But you gotta talk to someone first." Mo added._

"_Who?" Wen asked._

"_Olivia." Mo showed worry on her face. "I have no idea what's the deal between the two of you. I don't know what's going on. I am so confused on what you two are sharing and what you really are to each other. But the thing I am sure about is that Olivia looked crush when we saw the news on television just this morning. You at least owe her a proper explanation about this. You can explain this to Stella and Mo and the others later, we are all shocked about the news, but do talk to Olivia first." She explained._

_Wen didn't need any other explanation anymore. Mo didn't have the proper answers for the both of them. It was confusing. Everything about Olivia and Wen was confusing, but she was very sure about one thing. Those two cared about each other, they may not show it and a lot may have happened for the past years, but that something did not disappear from two of her friends._

* * *

Mo's phone suddenly rang. She took it out and checked the number, it was Scott. She clicked and answered the call.

"Hey, babe." She said into the phone.

"Babe, where are you? I called your apartment and I was put into voicemail. You're usually up this late, so I know you're not home." Scott replied.

"I'm out at a juicebar a few blocks from my apartment. I couldn't sleep and decided to step out. I didn't wanna walk. I thought maybe I would get a few things done for the wedding while I was out." Mo said. She grabbed her juice and took a sip from the straw.

"Alright, but please do take care. I still don't trust people late at night. For a pretty girl like you, it's too risky." Scott reminded.

Mo smiled a little. "I'll be fine, babe. You take care. I'll get back to my apartment soon enough. I've been out for a few minutes. After an hour, maybe, I'll get back." She assured her fiancé.

"Okay, I'll call you in an hour just to make sure. Take care, too. I love you." Scott said. She could feel his goofy and charming smile over the phone.

"Love you too. Alright, bye." Mo clicked end on her phone and leaned back on the chair.

Mo decided to minimize the window in which the news was displayed. She decided to think about her wedding for now. Being the bride-to-be, she needed a dress. She was happy that she could do an American style wedding and wear a white dress. It took some time to get her dad to agree to it. Her mom just wanted what she wanted, as long as her daughter was happy. Mo clicked on a website that featured a shop selling beautiful wedding dresses. She kept scanning and scanning and listed down the contact number of the shop and codes of the dresses that caught her eye. She would probably call in the morning to schedule her fitting and mention the particular dresses she could potentially choose. Their last dress fitting didn't go so well, she had chosen her bridesmaid dresses but didn't find anything for her own. That's why she decided to look for another shop to get her dress from. She would have to call Olivia about it, surely Stella wouldn't give a damn about a wedding dress fitting. That girl wanted to wear slacks to Mo's wedding for heaven's sake!

Speaking of Olivia, Mo hadn't had the chance to speak to her friend ever since the news got out and she left Olivia's home a few days ago. She also wondered if Wen had spoken to Olivia about the matter. No news from both her friends. She was hoping for the best. She wasn't sure what she would get out of it but she kept her fingers crossed that things would go smoothly by the time of her wedding.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others but I couldn't think of anything else to add here. I really thought of this as just having one scene. This isn't that big but of course, it would give another detail that would serve to be important in the story. There was a long portion here in which the text was italicized, it was a flashback but it was longer than the present situation. Sorry about that, it was just how I imagined it. **

**Like I said, I have plans for this story and it being short and having a minimal number of chapters isn't part of that list. Hope you liked it. Keep tune for the upcoming chapters. Ideas are overflowing me right now, just have to get them together. Send me your opinions and feels. Review please. **


	7. Chats and Pledges

Wen was sitting on his couch in his apartment. He had just finished a call to his dad in which he apologized for the inconvenience caused by the paparazzi wanting answers from him. He already had a talk with his family about the news that shocked them all. He didn't really have any clear answers to give them (same case with his friends) because he himself didn't know what was going on.

* * *

_After his interrogation with Mo, Wen was pretty sure that even his family heard about this. Wen decided to drive by his old home to pay a visit to his folks and siblings along with their multiple questions that god-knows-where he's going to get his answers. A few blocks from his home, his phone rings from an expected call with his dad's number showing on the screen. Wen clicks the answer button and puts his phone against his ear._

"_Hello, dad?" Wen says with his left hand holding his phone and right hand handling the steering wheel._

"_Wendell, where are you? We need to talk." Mr. Gifford says on the other line, sounding baffled but not angry._

"_Yeah, I saw that coming. I'm just a few blocks away. I'll be there in a minute." Wen finished his statement and ended the call, tossing his phone on the passenger seat as he makes his turn on their old street. He parks his car right behind his dad's car. They sold the old truck after the twins were born, Sidney suggested considering their family won't fit in the truck and they can't possibly let the kids ride behind. _

_As he turned off the engine and grabbed his phone from the passenger seat to place inside his pocket, Wen thought that he did need his dad's support right now. Yes, he has grown up and now an adult, but at times like this, a son still needs his father. The lingering questions and reactions are inevitable, people just don't have to face all of it on their own. That's what friends, and especially family, are for. He knocked on the door and his dad immediately opened up with a worried face. Wen didn't really expect his dad to react the way he is right now. Even without Georgie before Sidney called on her to watch the twins for a while, to which Georgie happily and excitedly agreed to. Sidney made her way to the living room to greet Wen with a hug and some motherly concern, asking occasional questions like "Are you okay?" or "How are you doing?". Wen and his dad took a seat on the sofa, side by side, as Sidney went in the kitchen to grab some drinks._

"_Wendell, I'm not going to lecture you about it because you're an adult and you know what to do on your own. But I am still your dad and I have a right to know what's going on in my son's life. Care to explain?" Mr. Gifford put a hand on his son's shoulder as Wen held his hands together on top of his knees._

"_Honestly dad, I have no idea. I don't know where to begin nor to end, because damn, I'm so clueless. Even my time stopped when I found out because I seriously cannot recall anything in the past anymore. I never thought about it nor paid attention after she just left." Wen brushed his hair with his hand out of frustration and sat up straight to lean back onto the couch and rest is head. Sidney came back into the room to place a tray of the usual all-time-favorite lemonade on the coffee table in front of them before taking her place on Wen's opposite side._

"_I'm pretty sure that I don't have the exactly right questions to ask you about this, Wen. I am not detailed about your life and I shouldn't really rub myself into it. But can you tell us how this is a problem?" Sidney added._

_How is it a problem? Wen can probably think about multiple things to answer his stepmother's question. One is that his original plan of having a family in the future with someone he loves would totally go to complications already. Second is that, he hurt people, even just unknowingly, by this if it is indeed his. Third, is that paparazzi would be following him non-stop again, living back in this quiet town in Rhode Island would be for nothing. Fourth, he's nowhere near ready of being a parent, heck, being a boyfriend wasn't something he was even good at being._

"_A lot, it is in a lot of ways." That was all Wen could say to answer Sidney's question._

"_Have you tried talking to her?" Mr. Gifford asked._

"_Her old number has been disconnected. I can't reach her on social media either." Wen answered as he took a sip of lemonade from his glass._

"_Well, why don't you contact your other friends? I'm pretty sure you two have connections with common people. Try that." Sidney suggested._

_Yeah, why not, why didn't he think of doing that? Wen looked at his stepmother and hugged her. He couldn't be more happy about having her here. He needed some motherly love and Sidney never had second thoughts of giving him and Georgie a mother's care even though Wen tried to push her away when he was a teenager, other than the big age gap between her and his dad, being aware of his mother's life and death was a factor for him having trouble to let go of her. He was young then but he woke himself up eventually, thanks to Olivia._

_And yes, Olivia, another person that's affected in this mess. She is, and may probably be was again because of this, his best friend. They lost connection for a long time, they missed out on a lot about each other and have a lot of catching up to do, but they are welcoming each other into one another's lives again. Fully this time. The real deal between them, he doesn't know either. They were friends, best friends, so what Mo meant was another thing to answer._

"_Thanks, mom." Wen smiled. He could hear Sidney's smile and could feel his dad do the same behind him. He was very thankful, having them there for support, having them there everytime. He is gonna fix this, eventually, but unsurely how._

* * *

Wen followed Sidney's suggestion and placed a call to one of his friends that lived in L.A, luckily for him, that friend of his was a cousin of Daniella's. He successfully acquired her new number. Once and for all, he needs answers. Wen dialed the new number into his phone, let out a breath, and placed a call. He waited for the other line to pickup as it continued to ring.

"Hello?" a female voice picks up, Daniella.

"Hey there." Wen answered.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"It's been a while. Care to share stories?" he said.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" she asked again, a mix of curiosity and annoyance in her voice.

"Really, Ella? Nowhere in the world would you recognize my voice?" Wen asked.

It probably clicked in her head, considering that only Wen called her by that name.

"Oh.. hey, Wendell. How'd you reach me?" she asked again.

"Got your number from Blake since your old one was disconnected. And that I can hear your name pretty much everywhere." Wen shrugged.

"Oh, I see," Daniella, on the other line, lacked words. Guessing because the line would become dead from time to time.

"You live in Bristol County, I don't have to get on a plane to get there. Maybe a few hours of driving will do. I'm just in Providence," Wen suggested.

"What's your reason for visiting?" she asked.

"Can't we catch up on each other again? You kind of just disappeared out of the blue. Oh, and I'm pretty sure you know why. We have a lot to talk about. Give me your address." Wen demanded, not too hard. She didn't sound scared, nothing at all, but she did try to pull off a little bit of cluelessness. She didn't hesitate to give it either.

"Alright, I'll just text it to you. When are you coming?" Daniella replied. There was a hint of joy in her voice. The reason behind it was between triumph and pure innocent happiness. Wen couldn't pinpoint what was really it, but he just brushed it off eventually. Focusing on a small detail too much would just wear him out even more.

"In a week or two, we'll see, I'll just inform you. I have stuff to attend to here at home." Wen gave back with no obvious remorse in his voice. He was still trying to hide the frustration and confusion.

"Okay, you do that. See you soon," Were Daniella's last words before Wen ended the call.

Wen didn't even think for the conversation to end or go through that way. Knowing Daniella, she doesn't usually sound like that. Yes, she was still human and deserved to be happy and to laugh and to live life. But in the span of time of them being together before, Daniella never sounded so… Cheerful? Bubbly? She was the 'Queen-Bee' type. An aggressive one, the alpha-male in a woman's body, the star, everything but the humble type. He'll find out soon enough why. But at least things are getting settled little by little, progress is present. It's not fast, but it's good enough to know that the answers are just laid somewhere to be found in time. And that time will come soon, not nearly, but soon.

Two calls down, there was still Stella and Charlie, and of course Olivia. Would a phone call be alright? Maybe so. It's worth the try for now. Speed-dial is onset, Olivia's number I entered and it continues to ring, the other line picks up after some rings. Wen thought this call attempt would just lead to a dead one.

"Hello?" Olivia spoke.

"Hey, Livy. Haven't spoken to you in a while now," Wen added. He sounded sorry, he wasn't really sure how to sound.

"Hey, Wen. What's up? I know right, been busy around with Mo and wedding plans. If being a bridesmaid isn't an easy task, imagine being the maid-of-honor. Mo's really excited and seeing her so happy warms my heart. Helping her makes it so," Olivia went on. Within the first words he spoke, a lot has come out of her. He tried to speak again, but Olivia would cut him off with more words. Until he finally could sneak in his words.

"Liv-, Liv,- Livy-, Olivia!" It took him a few tries before he could budge in.

"Oh, I've been mumbling a lot. I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted?" Olivia finally said. It was very unusual, her rambling a lot like this. Knowing Olivia, the quiet and shy type and the one with only a few words to let out to people, was now rambling continuously about something. No matter how important it was, it still showed major difference and unusual sudden change for Wen's perspective.

"I was gonna ask how are you? Well, we haven't spoken since the news, you know what I mean, got out," Wen said.

It took a few seconds of dead air before Olivia could speak again.

"I'm doing okay. Nothing major to worry about. Like I said, just been busy with Mo. Oh, and I wanted to congratulate you on your baby, why didn't you let us know?" Olivia said.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't–", but Wen was cut off by Mo's voice in the background on the other line.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Got more errands to run with the bride. Talk to you again next time. See you at the wedding in a few days!" were what Olivia said before she ended the call. Wen was about to speak but got cut off, yet again.

Well that was a bust, no chance there. He couldn't even get to say anything from what he wanted to. The conversation was full of wedding talk and bridal plans which actually shouldn't be shared with the gentlemen even though they were like the closest people in the planet. Wen sighed and let himself fall to laying down on the couch. He closed his eyes and just relaxed, letting his arm hanging and his phone fall down and bounce on top of the carpet. Filled with exhaustion from his situation and trying to talk with people, Wen let the darkness of his vision grasp his head as sleep took over him.

* * *

Olivia ended the call as Mo entered her room, thanking her Indian friend in her head for giving her an excuse to end her conversation with Wen. She closed her eyes in relief. SHe just couldn't take it talking to him for now, knowing that he would possibly bring up the matter that just made it worse for her. She took deep breaths and let the seconds pass. But instead of feeling better, the empty space brought by the ticking time just let everything catch up to her. It was true that she was keeping busy with wedding preparations with Mo but it was also an excuse to be avoiding Wen. Ever since getting that news on television, it was overwhelming, it confused her even more because she knew she wasn't supposed to be feeling like this anymore. She wasn't supposed to be taken aback so much by something that shouldn't even be affecting her.

He is her friend, he is her BEST friend, and she should be one of the happiest people on earth and go head-over-heels for him. But other than the fact that he hadn't told any one of them about it, maybe she still wished that she had his baby instead of Daniella. No, she shouldn't think like that. That part of her was now a part of the past. She told herself to start again with him because she missed him, and if she continued to think like so, she would push him away and lose him again.

She was a mess, her head was going in circles and her heart was aching. It shouldn't but it is. She belt it out, her tears ran down her face and she sobbed into her hands. She hugged her knees and pulled the blanket of her bed to wrap it around herself. She now sobbed into her knees and tried to stifle the sound. But she failed and she was almost wailing, her feelings were overflowing and she can't keep it in. It's hard to put a stop to a person doing catharsis from all the inkept burden.

She was stuck in her own world and she didn't notice that Mo has already gone over and behind her, her friend placed her arms around her and hugged her tight. Trying her best to comfort her broken fragile friend. Mo just held her and whispered words that would possibly try and comfort her.

"It's okay, Liv. It's okay to cry. You're hurt, so just cry. You've been keeping too much, let it out, let everything out," Mo whispered as she was holding onto Olivia. Our dear blondie just cried and sniffled, when she suddenly let go of her mini shell to turn around and hug her Indian friend. Mo was a little shocked by her friend's sudden movement but was just convinced to hug her tighter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mo asked in almost a whisper. When Olivia didn't answer right away Mo said, "It's okay, take your time, time is what we have".

After a few more seconds of sniffling and mini-sobbing, Olivia let go of Mo and took a proper sear with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed. Mo sat down in front of her and tugged Olivia's hair out of her face and placed it over her shoulders. Olivia wiped her tear-stricken face with the back of her hands and let out breaths in order to compose her breathing. Olivia pulled on closer the gray cardigan she was wearing, a small gesture to feel shielded and safer, feeling a little better but still with the remains of pain and pinches.

"I don't want to ask if you're okay, because you're obviously not. But do you want to talk about it? It might help if you get it off your chest," Mo suggested, her hand on Olivia's, holding her friend for support.

"I'm fine, Mo. You don't have to worry. Your wedding is in a few days and that is what we should focus on. It's your day and you shouldn't let my problems get in the way of your fairytale," Olivia said as she let go of Mo's hands and took the elastic from her wrist to tie up her messy hair into a messy bun.

"Olivia, I've been with Scott for years now. My fairytale had its downs too, you remember that unfortunate events in highschool. But after that, I've been living a fairytale. I've been happy and I always will be. But you being like this and seeing you in this condition isn't a part of my happiness," Mo stopped and caressed Olivia's hair in a motherly fashion.

"I'm fine, I promise. I will be. This is your time, your wedding. Stop thinking about me. I promise you that I will be full of smiles and give my sincerest joy. I swear to the heavens that I am the happiest person in the world for you. I know you're just being a great friend to me, a sister I never had. But I can still handle things on my own. I thank you for the support, just be happy and let me handle this. I'll put myself together eventually," Olivia said to Mo and gave her friend a sad smile.

Mo was touched and surprised. She didn't know what to say. Olivia, the girl who was afraid to go on her own and the littlest one of them all, the one they took care of the most because she was so fragile, like little mouse in a mansion, protecting her from the world. She was now telling Mo, the most mature of them all, to not think about her and to be selfish at least for now. Olivia has grown, Mo can say that. She just nodded and gave back her friend a small smile. "I won't bother you too much anymore about this. If that's what you wish for, I will grant you that. I will still be here for you, though, just tell me when you need me. But, at least, tell me what I can do for you now," Mo pleaded her friend.

Olivia just looked at her friend in the eyes, she grasped Mo's hands and spoke softly. "Please, don't tell Wen. Don't tell him how I am. Don't tell him that I've been crying, that I'm like this because of him. This thing between us… it's.. it's unclear. What I feel about him, what I still feel, should already be a part of the past. I welcomed him back after years of avoiding him, because I miss him, and I want to start again. But if my feelings get in the way, things will go back to the way they were." Olivia explained.

"But Liv–", Mo was about to say something but Olivia cut her off.

"Please, Mo. Just, no. I know that I agreed to talk to him again because of what I felt. But during the time that we were talking again, especially when he took me to the park one night, and then now that Lemonade Mouth has come back to gather again, I will be back in my sicken shell if I push it. Things are going okay, and now that he has his own… baby… I am in no place to interfere." Olivia continued.

"But Liv, it's not–", Mo tried to talk, tried to tell her that even Wen had no idea about his ex's baby, and his alleged son. But Olivia just wouldn't listen, she was tired of these things. She was tired of getting rejected, tired of getting hurt. Olivia just wanted to start again. What she wanted was to move on, she was trying and she really wants to even though it seems so hard. Acceptance of what was going on and what has already happened, that is what she is trying to achieve, something she is deeply trying to achieve.

"Just do it, Mo. Please, for me? I promise that your wedding day will be the happiest in your life. I know you wish for me to be happy, and I will if you would do this for me. Do not tell Wen anything, let me handle this. Please, Mo?" Olivia pleaded to her friend, staring into her eyes with awe. Still wet and shining, more tears wanting to come out.

She did want her friend to be happy, she didn't want to budge anymore. If this is Olivia's way of bringing herself into the path to happiness, then so be it. But doesn't give her the reason to stop being there for her. With that, Mo sighed. "Alright, I promise," Olivia nodded and pulled her bride-to-be friend into a hug.

When she let go, Olivia composed herself like she hadn't cried and that their conversation did not happen. She stood up and buttoned up her gray cardigan, fixing her trousers and pulling out the elastic from her messy bun to let her hair fall onto her shoulders. She fixed it up and tied it into a neat ponytail this time.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I can't wait for your big day," Olivia said with a big smile on her face. Her cheeks were still a bit flushed and her eyes were still a bit swollen due to crying, but her smile were almost to her ears and that was something you don't see everyday.

Mo was happy to see her friend like this, smiling and happy and excited. It made her forget about the tears and grieve Olivia showed earlier, but she won't forget her promise. It was already a big favor to do this for Olivia. If it will keep her friend in this happy place, then so be it. Mo nodded and stood up to follow her blonde friend outside the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you guys continue to read. Let me put the long spans of updating as an excuse to keep you guys thrilled and excited or even guessing of what would or could come next. I'm really sorry for taking a long time, just a little more and the gaps would become smaller. Also adding to the fact that I do have a busy schedule with journalism and college and football/soccer and other stuff, as well is that writer's block is inevitable. There are times where I get lost into the storyline that I'm not entirely sure where I'm going anymore, and I don't wanna give you guys full confusion because of that. So, yeah. Thanks you guys.**

**P.S: I have given quite some time for thinking through what more I can put here since I have five days off school because, his Holiness, the Pope, has visited our country. I am overjoyed. He made me realize a lot of things, and maybe some of those lessons and realizations would reflect in future chapters. He inspired me and I am immensely thankful. Bienvenido, Santo Papa Francisco. :)**

**Send me your reviews and comments, anything, just lemme hear you. I wanna hear you, my dear readers. *wink***


	8. Forgiveness Confusion

It was the last day before Mo's wedding and the bride-to-be had told her bestfriends that they would hang out all together for the day, just the five of them, just the old Lemonade Mouth together again. They decided to visit the old place they usually met for their group talks, their first gigs, the place where students of their old highschool always loved to stay and eat. A lot of memories filled that place, which is why they all agreed to take a trip down memory lane. It was still very much alive, the pizza place was still up and going. Throughout the years, due it's strong pull on the crowd's taste, smart business improvements, valued customers, and delicious food, this pizza place was still sturdy. Aside from some renovations and new food on its menu, it just felt like highschool again for all five of them.

Seated at one of the booths at the corner of the pizza parlor, the five of them dug into the pizza in readied in front of them.

"Stella, stop pigging on the pizza. You're not the only one who loves it." Mo said, slapping Stella's hand before she shoved another slice of it into her mouth.

"Says someone who's been digging into it and had already gulped down multiple slices. Seriously Mo, I doubt you would even fit into your wedding gown tomorrow." Stella snickered as she brushed off Mo's comment and took an enormous bite off the pizza in her hand.

"Oh shut up you two. This is our fourth pizza tonight and both of you already ate more than half of all those. You've eaten more than the guys over here." Olivia said, pointing to Charlie and Wen who were laughing at the exchange of ridiculousness going on.

"Seriously guys, it's been years. I'm not Stella if you never saw me do this. You know pizza is a drug for me." Stella said, grabbing another slice and shoving it again into her mouth. The girl just can't get enough of her pizza.

"It's been a while since my last pizza, so pardon me if I chum over everything on our table." Mo pouted like a kid, Olivia laughed.

"Oh, Mo. You can eat all the pizza you want, anything really. You're getting married tomorrow, I doubt Scott would decide to run away just because you get fat like a pig." Charlie spoke, and laughed hysterically. This gave him a huge slap on the arm by Mo.

"If that happens, I'm using a lawnmower on your head. You have been warned, Delgado." Mo pointed sharply at Charlie's face. The bushy-haired boy looked taken aback, intimidated by his Indian friend's threat.

"I doubt that. We still wanna see little Mo's and Scott's running around in the future." Olivia said, smiling and looking all cutesy, wiggling her eyes at them.

"I swear to not get fat even after Scott knocks me up." Says Mo.

"You and Scott have been together for a while. In this generation, it's unusual that you're not yet knocked up." Charlie added. Eventually regretting what he said because when Mo gasped loudly, she threw her purse at his face, too late to be shielded by his arms at it hits him bulls eye.

"That lawnmower is going down to your testicles as well Delgado. You'd be hairless everywhere if you give me one more comment." Mo was about to turn into a banshee after each of Charlie's comments, the rest were just laughing at the two.

"I'm pretty sure you would still be blooming even when you have a growing alien in your belly." Olivia said.

"I might grow as big as a bear. That baby is going to rip my vajayjay apart." Mo added.

"Can we just stop the pregnancy talk, I'm busy devouring a beautiful slice of heaven over here and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't wanna be thinking of people getting knocked up or give birth while I do so." Stella said, taking in another piece of pizza and then sipping into her soda. None of the, really knows on how many exact slices had Stella pushed down into her system.

"Alright, that's enough. We wouldn't want to see Stella blow chunks all over the place or have an alien-looking friend just because he would be hairless because of bride-zilla over here." Wen finally spoke. His comment earned him a death glare from Mo.

"All you guys are such big losers and idiots." Mo said, crossing her arms and pouting like a little kid.

"And you love us because of that." Stella said after gulping down her soda and burping so loud like there is no tomorrow.

"You are ever so gross, Stella. You better not do that at the reception." Mo warned.

"I'm not making any promises." Stella added.

* * *

The five of them just enjoyed the day, laughing and being the idiots that they are all together. They decided to have a movie marathon to let the rest of the time fly. The five of them decided to split ways for different tasks; Charlie and Mo would go to the movie rentals to pick up multiple movies that they could watch, Stella immediately volunteered to go ahead to the grocery store to grab all the food she can get and she demanded to go alone, no one objected with that decision since they were all scared of what Stella could become if they went against her, so Wen and Olivia went back over to Olivia's place to set up the living room for them to get comfortable watching movies all night.

They took Wen's car for their journey, the drive was silent and Wen could sense the awkwardness in the air. He tried to talk, maybe make conversation, but he didn't know what to say, so he hesitated and decided to keep quiet. The only time there was someone who talked was when Olivia asked if she could turn the radio on and switch stations until she found one she liked. When they reached her house, Olivia told Wen to move the coffee table to a corner of the room and move the sofa a bit as she went upstairs to grab some comforters, blankets, and pillows for them to use.

As Wen finished moving the furniture around, he heard Olivia call him from upstairs. He rushed to her, knowing she might be needing the help she can get to carry all the blankets down. He glanced into her room, seeing that she was trying to reach up to a high part of her cabinet. He chuckled to himself at her effort, she looked adorable and funny, knowing that she wasn't the tallest of the bunch.

"Hey douchebag, could you stop laughing at my difficulty and just reach up there for me." Wen snapped up at Olivia's reply, he laughed again though, he wasn't used to her talking like that. Looks like Stella was rubbing a bit off of herself to little Olivia here.

"You're starting to sound like Stella." Wen laughed a bit as he walked over to grab two comforters that were placed on top of a shelf of Olivia's cabinet.

"That's what happens when you live with her. And I'm actually scared about it." Olivia said, her eyes widening a little at the thought.

Wen laughed again as he carried the comforters in his arms, Olivia gave him a blanket to add to the pile as she carried some pillows and two more blankets in her arms to bring downstairs. Wen smiled, the awkwardness that he felt from the drive over was gone. It was actually kinda weird for the atmosphere to suddenly change but he didn't complain anyway. The both of them set up downstairs before the others would arrive. None of them had sent a text or gave a call so they probably weren't done yet. Wen could imagine Charlie and Mo arguing over what movies to pick out and Stella hogging up the entire grocery store grabbing different varieties of food she could stuff into her mouth. The food might not even be enough for Stella herself, Wen could only wish there would still be enough for the rest of them.

Olivia asked Wen to go back up to her room to grab the rest of the pillows they would be needing off of her bed. He took a good look around her room, you could see Olivia's personality off of her walls. From the color of her room to how her bed was fixed, she had a huge bookcase at one corner of the room that was filled with different books from the classics to romance and other different genres. Her college diploma was hanging on a frame beside the bookcase with her diploma from her master's degree hanging on the other side. Her study table was neatly fixed that had a few other books placed on top, a lamp on one side, a jar filled with paper stars and a picture frame of the five of them back at the Halloween Bash in highschool. Wen smiled at the memory. Although their performance got cut off that night, it was still great because they didn't expect the crowd to go along with them. It was insane on how they were as pumped as they were. Wen snapped back to reality when Olivia called out his name. He held onto the pillows properly, making sure not one would fall out of his grip and closed the door of her room before he made his way downstairs.

Wen threw the rest of the pillows onto the comforter spread out on the carpet of the living room floor but saved one in his hands to joke around. This earned him a loud "Hey!" from Olivia though. Carefully, he aimed at Olivia who was crouched down with her back turned from him as she arranged the pillows properly. He snickered before he threw the pillow at her back, hitting her slightly in the head. He made sure not to throw it too hard, knowing it might hurt her. Olivia was such a softie, he was just cautious.

"What the-!" Olivia said surprised at the sudden yet kind of soft impact from behind her. She turned around and gave the ginger the best death glare she could give.

"Oh, you're dead, Gifford." Olivia said. With that, Wen woke up from his fool mood and started running, Olivia tailed behind him. It was kind of unfair considering him being tall and having long wide strides while she had to user all her might to push herself to run after him.

They ran around, from the living room to the kitchen, although making sure they didn't make too much mess for them to clean up. Their goose chase even reached to the point to going outside in the backyard. Wen thought about going upstairs at first but decided against it, thinking that since there were mostly rooms and a hallway, there was no way he could get away with the lack of space in the second floor.

"Oh, don't think you're getting away from me, you bastard!" Olivia said, pointing straight at Wen's face. She charged to where he stood behind some bushes in her backyard, following him through the small gazebo she had, trying to grab him around the small cemented bench where she loved to sit, around the big old tree at the corner of the backyard, until she lost sight of where he was. It was ridiculous really, losing track of him around a backyard not that big. But once she got out from the side of the tree, he just disappeared out of her vision. Well, it was a rather big and stumpy tree, perfect for shade under the hot sun.

"Seriously, Wen. Don't think you can hide from me. Once Stella arrives, you're ass is going to be sorry." Olivia said, approaching the middle where they lay staring up at the clouds day she didn't go to school because her old cat, Nancy, died and she finally admitted to her friends that her dad was in prison despite her having a hard time telling the truth to everyone.

She kept turning her head around carefully, waiting for Wen to come jumping out from any corner at any time. But as she turned around, she was hit by something big and what seemed like a massive wall. It just came coming at her at a speed she didn't expect. With that, she came crashing down on her back, laying on the grass, with whatever hit her on top of her. Her eyes were closed shut, scared of the impact the fall would cause.

"Ooof!" Says Olivia. She waited for the searing pain on her back but was surprised it didn't come at all. Despite knowing the heavy weight that hit her, causing the both of them to fall, she didn't feel much weight at all. Olivia opened her eyes to see a pair of majestic green eyes staring down at her, matching her own brown ones. She was caught into the beauty of it, its shine and aura that radiates from them. She wanted to say something, but her words got stuck in her throat. So she smiled instead.

Olivia was stunned, she still couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was still trapped in those eyes in front of her but was aware of something shifting from under her. She looked to one side to see that Wen had cushioned her fall with his left arm and to her right, she could see that he was propped on his elbow to keep himself from crushing her with his weight. She returned her gaze back to his eyes.

"I like it when you smile," Wen said. It was a familiar phrase, the same words he had told her all those years ago when they had worked together on writing some songs for the Halloween Bash.

She was caught in the moment, not knowing what to feel or to do. You could say that she's feeling a shock down her spine from how close they were at the moment. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning a bit. And when he started to lean down, little by little, her insides just went crazy. Their faces from inches, now centimeters apart. Their lips almost touching. Her eyes drifted shut, she just melted into the moment and waited for whatever happened.

But it never did.

They were cut off by multiple rings of the doorbell and practically Stella's constant annoyance. Olivia's eyes opened and she sighed. What was she thinking? She mentally slapped herself for letting herself go and fall into such a moment. Which reminds her to thank Stella later for the interruption.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Wen stuttered a but as he pushed himself off of her, carefully removing his arm from under her, and stood up. He held out a hand to help her up.

"I'm okay, thanks for cushioning my fall." Olivia said as she dusted off her clothes and went inside, not looking back at whatever expression Wen had on his face, to bring in the wild Stella from the front door.

* * *

"Mo says they're around the corner, so they would probably arrive any second now." Says Stella as she unpacks numerous goods from the grocery bags set on the counter. She had to call a taxi since she had no car and she had lots of grocery bags in her shopping cart.

"Please tell me this is for everyone." Olivia said.

"Oh, please. I may love food so much to the point where I could kill anyone who interrupts my moments with my dearest, but I do love you guys and you're my best friends so I wouldn't completely forget about you lemons." Stella smirked.

Olivia smiled at her friend and pushed her slightly on the shoulder. The doorbell rang seconds later. Knowing it was Mo and Charlie, Wen got the door and let in his friends.

"Okay, picking out movies was probably the most difficult task out of all that we did today, especially when you're accompanied by Delgado over here." Mo said, pointing to Charlie who just looked at her like he was a child blamed for stealing candy.

"What? You were picking up chick-flicks. I just saved us an awesome time for movies with my choices. I'm pretty sure Stella is with me on this." Charlie retorted.

"Anyway, we picked different genres so we lots of choices to pick from. There are a total of eight movies here because I really don't know until what time we're going to last the night. All I know is we can't stay up too late because I want all of us to be looking good tomorrow." Mo pointed out to everyone who was currently stocked in one room. They all nodded in agreement. Well, because it was Mo's special day tomorrow and none of them wanted to ruin the potential happiest moment of her life so they agree to do whatever she wanted just from this point until tomorrow.

All five of them helped prepare their snacks and food. After finishing, they changed into comfy clothes for them to feel at ease and relaxed during their marathon. Olivia washed her hands and wiped them on the cloth beside the counter before she went up to her room to change into some possibly sleeping clothes herself.

The night went on and they watched movie to movie, from a comedy, to action, to a chick-flick, a classic, and drama. Until it was time for Mo to go since she said she should be getting some beauty sleep for her wedding. Olivia insisted that she stay for the night but Mo said she would rather wake up after a good sleep than to have to wake up too early to leave and prepare. Olivia understood and agreed. Charlie said he would bring Mo home, just in case. Stella was so sleepy that she excused herself out of the room and would almost crawl up the stairs before Olivia heard her slam the door to her room. She was sure Stella would be snoring loudly at the moment. As she closed the door after Mo and Charlie left, she forgot that Wen was still in the room, sitting down comfortably on the couch as he gazed on the television which was now playing a horror movie. The carpet was now free of the mattresses they used earlier, they had kept it all before Mo left. So Wen used the throw pillows on the couch to get comfortable as he watched.

"Hey, aren't you heading home already?" Olivia asked as she turned the corner to face Wen.

"Well, I still do have time for one more movie. Besides, this is a good one." Wen said.

Olivia wanted to resist, she wanted to tell him to head home. She reluctantly sat down on the other side of the sofa and recalled the events from earlier. The image of those beautiful green eyes flashed in her head once again. It was, no doubt, the same as they always were. She could imagine him with that goofy grin on his face. She pushed back a smile, not wanting Wen to see it. Though the room was barely lit, the outline of her face would still get caught. She wanted to feel sick, she wanted to cry in front of him, she wanted to show him how painful it was, and she wanted to throw everything at him, for what he did and how he hurt her. She recalled all the bad memories she had of him, the turn down and all those years of suppressed feelings. She wanted to bring it out and do the same to him. Even the recent news of him having a child, the betrayal she felt. She wanted to hate him so much.

But she just can't.

He was just too important, too special, too valuable. Besides, what right did she have to hate him about the recent news? Yes, she can feel betrayed all she wants. But in the end, he was never hers. She had no right to control him, no right to be responsible for his decisions, nothing. She was just his bestfriend who had drifted apart throughout the years and were just recently reconciling. She was really messed up. One moment, she's smiling because of him and then the next thing you know is she'll be crying her eyes out because of him as well. She mentally smacked herself in the head for being complicated. But, like she told Mo, he can't know. Even if she was hurting, she can't let him know that. The tears she shed, it would be kept behind the curtain, never exposed. It will fade away with time. Right now, she would be enjoying this movie with him.

She made herself comfortable on the sofa, moving to the middle and putting her feet up. She directed her gaze to the television, and then let out a sudden yelp because of the scary scene in front of her. Out of reflex, she held onto Wen's arm and buried her face behind it. She totally forgot he was there, her move was involuntary due to surprise. He just chuckled at her gesture.

"Scaredy cat much, Livy?" Wen said after popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth from the bowl placed on the table on his other side.

"Shut up, Wendell. You still have a death sentence scheduled after what you did earlier." Olivia replied, slapping his arm a bit.

"Ow! That actually hurt." He said, holding onto his arm as if he was in pain. "But seriously, there are enough murders in this movie, can't we save mine for some other time?" he said.

"I'd be glad to apply that psycho's methods to you." Olivia said in the scariest and threatening voice she could possibly make.

"Enlighten me." Wen said.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally updated after what seems like forever. I am terribly sorry for taking so long in between my updates, it's really because of my life as a college student. I've just been really busy with all my academics and extra-curricular activities like sports and journalism. Sometimes I may be given the time but I'm just too exhausted from everything to actually do it. But it's finally my summer vacation, which means I can give more time into writing for you guys! Yey!**

**I have a messed up brain too with the ideas, really sorry. I have two other fics that I work on as well, so it mostly gets mixed up. Sorry again. My imagination is going crazy and overloaded. Anywho, I also wanna say thank you so much for staying tuned. I'm really happy to know that there are still a lot of you who enjoy reading my fic. I hope I won't disappoint you guys in the process as this goes on.**

**I would love to hear from you guys, let me know anything that you wish to share to me, ideas , comments, anything. Send me a review. *hugs and love -PiperM91412***


	9. Father's Gift

Surprisingly, it was Wen who had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Olivia did learn to hug on tight onto a pillow during the moments she got scared rather than onto Wen. Deciding she might just get nightmares if she finished this horror movie, she turned it off and stood up to grab a blanket to lay it on Wen. Not wanting to bother him by waking him up anymore, Olivia went upstairs to her room. She snickered a bit when she reached the second floor because she could hear Stella's snores in the hallway. She was already used to it, but it would always be funny.

She entered her room and sat down at her desk, switching on the lamp for her to use. Taking out what seemed to be a journal placed in between the books on her desk, she took it and opened the journal to flip the pages. She recalled the day her dad gave it to her.

* * *

_It was a few days after Olivia's 18th birthday and she decided to pay a visit to her father. Being 18, she was allowed in without an escort of a guardian. Olivia had told her granny that she would rather go alone, which her granny approved and rather paid a visit over to a friend's. Olivia grabbed a cab to bring her over to the state penitentiary where her father was being detained. As the cab lurched forward, Olivia thought about the stories she could tell her dad; their immense success as a highschool band gone world sensation and their upcoming world tour scheduled a month after their graduation. She wrote to her dad, never forgot to do so, but it would just get seldom and seldom as time went by. Olivia is now a busy person at a very young age, along with her friends as well. Just a little more and graduation would come, then they would be a bit more free after that._

_Being a senior, she is in the season of her highschool graduation. Her granny would be there, but she always dreamt of her father being present when she gets on that stage to wrap up another chapter of her life. She always imagined her father being in the audience as her diploma would be handed over to her. But now, in her current situation, that would just remain a dream. Her father tried to file a petition so that he could be released, accompanied by possible escorts from security, even just for a few hours just to be present for his daughter's graduation. Unfortunately, his petition has been denied by the court._

_Olivia is snapped out of her thoughts and reminiscing when the cab driver announces their arrival. She thanks and pays him before she entered the detention facility. Olivia fills out some necessary paperwork for her visit to be legitimate before she is brought further._

_The place looked just like those from crime shows like CSI, guards are everyhere, convicts in orange jumpsuits, plain and bland themed colors of the walls and almost its entirety, strong security, you could also feel the heaviness in the atmosphere. After some necessary personal things were taken in temporarily for safety measures, Olivia was led to a room where visits were paid. A wall of windows divided the visitors from the prisoners, security was thicker here. _

_Olivia waited in line for her turn, seated at one of the rows of chairs set for visitors in queue. As one of the police tell her to take her place on one of the seats by the windows, Olivia thought of what she would expect when she sees her father. It's already been years since she last saw him face to face, twelve years to be exact. What could she say? They had communication via letters, but the feeling is always different from the strokes of a pen from your own eyes and mouth interacting themselves. Would her father tell her that she was proud of her? She kept him updated with stuff, maybe she can tell him more stories now. She was anxious and excited at the same time. She waited before her father came out about a minute later._

_She looked at him, looked at him very well, as if she would stare at him from head to toe, inspecting how he was doing in this place. As if sensing her concern, her father smiled and picked up the phone from where it hung on the side of the window, Olivia copied his movement._

_"Hello, my princess," Mr. White said. _

_"Hi daddy," was all Olivia could say before she teared up. She missed him badly. She missed having a father by her side, guiding her through every step of the way. She forgot the feeling ever since she was six years old, she couldn't even actually remember how it felt to have a dad who would hug you when you had a broken heart, carry you when you fall, scold you when you make a mistake, and forgive you for doing something you didn't know would cause harm to anyone. Olivia gave a sad smile, not wanting to talk yet because she might burst into tears and cry her eyes out._

_"Don't cry, princess. Daddy's alright." Mr. White gave the biggest smile he could give his daughter. He brought up his hand to lay it on the glass window that separated them. Olivia held up hers in front of her father's as if they held hands even the glass was in the way. "I promise you that I'm fine. Come on, wipe up those tears. I wanna hear some stories. It's been a while since you've written and I felt ecstatic when they told me my daughter paid me a visit."_

_Olivia appreciated it, loved it, that her dad would talk to her as if she was a little girl. She wasn't irritated because this was something she had been looking for for a long time, the affection of a father, the care given to a daughter. She now gave him a smile that she knew her father would be happy if she did. She sucked all of it up and wiped off her tears. She told him the stories he asked for, that she would graduate with honors. It wasn't Mo Banjaree high but it was Olivia White high. Ever since they started Lemonade Mouth back in freshman year, Olivia got her grades up and stopped cutting class. Of course, with some help from Mo who was already so much into the honors classes, Olivia got the hang of doing great in school. She also told her father about their upcoming world tour, visiting lots of countries all across the globe. She told her father about different fun times with her friends, random antics and pranks, them being the band of misfits they were always accounted for._

_Mr. White smiled, seeing how happy his little girl was. But of course, as a father, even though being apart, he felt that there was still something bothering his daughter. He intends to know that because this is the best he could do with helping her get through whatever it was. He couldn't accomplish his job being at home so he would tell her what she needed or wanted to hear right now. Olivia was still talking when her father politely cut her off._

_"Princess, I'M so glad that your life is going great. I'm sorry if I'm not there to witness it all by your side. I may not have been with you for years, but as your father, I know that there is still something bothering you." Mr. White looked to his daughter, Olivia put her head down. She was always one who would try hard to hide what she feels. "Princess, you can tell daddy. I won't be at home, at least tell me now so I can help you, let me be a father in the simplest ways that I can be." _

_Olivia hesitated, wanting to keep her head down, but she couldn't deny her father's request because she wanted to feel it herself. She wanted to feel a father's care._

_"I miss you daddy. I miss mom, too. Granny has raised me well, she never let me out of her sight, she never failed to give me the love and guidance a parent would give. But I wish you could have been there to help me up whenever I fell down and scraped my knee from running around the playground, or put me on your shoulders to feel like I'm on top of the world, throwing me in the air to make me feel like I could fly, or would give me a hug and would threaten any boy who would break my heart and make me cry." Olivia said in a soft voice, pushing in the urge to cry again, but the sadness still visible in her voice. _

_Mr. White remained silent with nothing to reply to what his daughter had just told him. Olivia waited for her father would tell her. But instead, her father put the phone down for a while before he called for one of the guards that stood from behind. He mouthed words to the big guy before he was escorted from the room. Olivia was confused on why her father would leave just like that, she was about to stand up when her father entered the other side again with something in his hands. He sat back down on the spot he left and picked the receiver up again. Olivia did so as well._

_"Princess, this was something that used to be your mother's. I specifically told your grandmother to bring it over to me as soon as your 18th birthday was coming up because I wanted to give it you myself. I promised your mother that I would." Mr. White unwrapped something that looked like a journal. It was red and bound with leather. It had a heart shaped lock on the front. Olivia remembered the necklace that was given to her as a present years ago by her grandmother, the one that had a key for a pendant._

_"I know your grandmother already gave you the key before. I'm glad that she did." mr. White added, "Princess, I haven't been there for you for more than half of your life and I know I won't be for quite a while more. I'm giving this to you now p, not just as a present for your 18th birthday, but to also remind you that I will always be there even though you don not see me. This is a journal, write about your days, your life, the people that you love, as if you're telling me stories. Write here as if I'm there in front of you and that I am listening to everything. Write here just to make yourself feel better during the times that you feel like you don't want to be alone. Write as if you're writing about your adventures everyday. Write as if you're writing a book, just like your favorite authors and poets. Write with emotion, write anything, feel like I would be there, like me and your mother would be there." Mr. White said before he called a guard over to ask for permission for the journal to be given to his daughter. The guard nodded and took the journal to be brought to the other side of the room._

_Olivia took it and held it in her hands, her eyes were shining with tears as one fell down her cheek. She caressed the leather-biund notebook in her arms as she looked up back to her father, giving her an apologetic but warm and sincere smile. She placed the receiver back beside her ear to listen to what her dad was about to say._

_"Live your life, I will always be here by your side. Though I'm not visibly there, I am still present in your heart and mind. And as long as you have that notebook, your mother will always be with you as well." Mr. White said. Olivia understood, she had memories and little things to remember her mother. But now, knowing that this used to be her mother's and now it was hers, she would treasure it as if she treasured her own life._

_"Thank you, daddy. I promise that I would let you read it someday, when the pages are filled with different stories, I will let you read them." Olivia replied to her dad, clutching the journal to her chest._

_"Always remember that I love you, Olivia. You will always be my little princess." Mr. White said before he put the receiver down and bid goodbye to his now grown up little girl. He was escorted out of the room but gave one final reassuring smile back to Olivia._

* * *

Olivia smiled at the memory. And just as she told her dad, she would fill these pages of her stories, even if they were just meant to vent out her feelings. It was halfway full from the years that she had it. She had lots of stories to share with her dad, but chose to save rather special ones to be written here. Others were sent in the usual letters she does.

Olivia opened up to a blank page and grabbed a the fountain pen she bought especially to be used for her special journal.

* * *

07/19/23

Mo is getting married tomorrow, dad. Can you believe it? She's finally getting married to her longtime and only boyfriend-Scott Pickett. You know, the guitarist that used be a part of our rival band back in highschool? Isn't it great? But you know dad, in my terms, I can't believe that I'm already 27 years old and still never had a boyfriend. I think I know what mom would say, she would probably say that it's my fault since I wouldn't entertain any suitors I used to have. I don't know what you would say though, it's still battling between being happy because no one can steal your little girl from you or maybe you love me so much that you still have that dream of walking me down the aisle? I don't know about future relationships, I can't even get my feelings straight.

You know dad, like I told you all those years back. I liked a guy, I fell for a guy, head over heels for him, and I loved him. I love him until now. After years of stealing glances since we were kids, unexpectedly becoming friends when highschool came, he even became my best friend. But ever since that time at that tv show, that interview and that mistake just to save Mo, it felt like my world fell apart. He turned me down, didn't tell it to me straight , but he did. He didn't know anyway that I wasn't lying about what I said, about liking him. I never really told him what I truly felt and I don't know when I would be doing that.

It hurt like a ton of bricks when he turned me down, but what can I do, he was never one to be called my own. I kept my distance from him for years after our band came to an end out of the spotlight, being so immature of pushing myself away from him instead being the mature one and putting aside regressed personal feelings. But I just couldn't bring myself to stay as his friend back then, I couldn't bring myself to see him or to hear him. Our friends moved away and we were the ones left in the state, despite that, I never brought myself to talk to him. He tried to reach out but I avoided his efforts.

Could I call myself stupid for doing that, dad? Right now, things have changed. The band has reconciled just as an awesome group of friends. Thanks to Mo, I got myself to talk to him again. It was hard, honestly, because when I see him or talk to him, I feel the rejection over and over again. The hit of pain in my chest is always there. Especially now that the whole world knows that he bore a son with his famous broadway singer ex-girlfriend. Walls came crashing down over me, I lost the chance I never had even more. Should I choose to accept it dad? Accept the fact that he already has a child to care for and that it isn't mine? For years, I have avoided guys because I was scared. Or maybe because I still had that tiny but of hope inside me that I might have had a chance with him after all, that's why maybe I waited.

I should get it straight now, dad, shouldn't I? I wonder what would you be telling me right now? We're talking about a guy here. I guess it's time to let him back full into my life without resistance and grudges. It's time for a new beginning. But dad, you know, I'm just in love with him. So much to have done those things for years.

* * *

Olivia closed the journal before putting it back where it was placed. She smiled and took a small but long strip of colorful paper from a small box in her drawer, writing something down using her fountain pen.

_No matter the circumstances, no matter what happens, I will always love you, Wendell Gifford._

As she finished writing, she neatly folded it into shape of a star before placing it into the jar on her desk filled with numerous different colorful little stars, some glittery, some simple, some shining, but all are bright. Each star would be filled with Olivia's hopes, dreams, goals, quotes she lived with, simple words that reminded her of important memories, but some just the truth about her own life.

She gave a small smile before turning off the lamp on her desk and bringing herself to bed for a goodnight's sleep. Mo would surely want her to get some beauty rest, being the maid-of-honor and all.

* * *

**A/N: Note that I do not live in the islands of America and the prisons here in my country look very different from what I've seen on tv and movies of those in the States. I try to be as accurate as I can when writing stuff that isn't really my own culture. A bit of research does help, still, words differ from how people live it itself. Bear with me please.**

**I've been thinking for a while now on how this fic would go with its storyline, and I finally completed the idea. This is going to be one long fic since I have to impose some filler chapters to achieve the idea. It should be clear as well, I don't wanna cause too much confusion for you guys and I hope so to do my best to keep it that way. **

**P.S: I already got the next chapter saved. Let me know what you think, I'll post it soon. Send me a review. -PiperM.**


	10. A Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys. Update time again. Sorry for taking long. Oh, and I'm pretty sure you've been waiting for one of the events that's about to happen, and I'm not talking about the wedding *wink*. You'll know what it is. Keep reading and don't forget to leave your comments. Send me a review. :)**

* * *

That morning, people prepared. Mo went a bit frantic, being both nervous and excited at the same time. After all the preparations in the short amount of time they provided themselves, today was the day. The old bass player is now about to walk down the aisle and be Mrs. Pickett.

Mo stood in front of a mirror, looking at herself and checking for anything that looked wrong. They were in the bridal dressing room, with Mo getting herself ready for her most awaited moment. There with her were Olivia, Stella, her little sister, and her mother.

"Oh my, I can't believe it," Mo whispered to herself as she stared her own reflection down in front of her.

"I'm so happy for you, Mohini," Mrs. Banjaree said as she hugged Mo from behind by the shoulders.

"Thank you, Maa," Mo smiled weakly but sincerely at her mother. She turned around to see that her mother was in tears and she held up her thumb to wipe it off.

"Maa, don't cry. There's nothing to worry about," Mo reassured.

"I know that, dear. But I'm a mother, crying tears of joy for my daughter on her wedding day is just natural," Mrs. Banjaree said and they both laughed softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which was left a bit ajar.

"Mohini?" Mr. Banjaree crept into the room filled with the most important girls oh his baby's life.

"Yes, Baba?" Mo smiled as she let go of her mom's grasp and walked over slowly to where her dad stood.

"I'm proud of you, Mohini. And I can't say enough words to express it. This is your day, enjoy it, treasure it, live to remember it," Mr. Banjaree said in his thick Indian accent.

Mo could only smile at her father's words before she hugged him tight.

"Don't you dare cry when you walk me down the aisle, Baba," she said while still hugging her father. He gave a chuckle at his daughter's comment.

Olivia smiled at the sight in front of her. The love shared between a mother and a daughter, a father and her little princess, she wished she could have had the chance to experience that. Her mother's death saddened her. Her eyes weren't even open to the world and to understanding when her mom passed away. Her granny had provided with much care for her, acting as the role of being the grandparent, the mother, and the father as well whilst her dad served his time in prison. She was thankful and she missed her grandmother for it so much. But the desire of having your parents on that special day of yours, even if it was your birthday or your graduation, she wished that she had someone else to look up to and for her parents to hold her when she needed them. She would wait for the day that her father could walk her down the aisle, it was nowhere near today so maybe she has a chance at that wish. Unconsciously, a tear left Olivia's eye and fell down her cheek. She immediately wiped it off softly, hoping no one else saw it.

"Is everyone else ready? Are the guests complete?" Mo wondered and asked her dad whom was the last one in the room to see the crowd that was waiting.

"I think so, but your other friend, I haven't seen yet," Mr. Banjaree said.

"Which friend?" Mo asked.

"The Delgado boy?" Mr. Banjaree said, unsure if he got the name right.

Just then, a phone sounded with a beep. Stella brought out the phone from her purse. She was surprisingly wearing a dress, another reason for Mo to get over-excited. She never thought she could put one Stella Yamada into a girly and bright bridesmaid's dress. Of course, Stella refused at first. It wasn't easy to convince her but it was worth it.

"Charlie said he just arrived and he says he's rounding the corner?" Stella read out loud and confusion rose in the latter part of the text.

"James Dean has arrived," said a voice that came from the door.

They all turned their attention to the guy in a tux, leaning by the door, arms crossed and looking smooth.

"Wow," was all Mo could say.

"Charlie, is that seriously you?" Olivia breathed out in disbelief.

"Mo, is this really your bush-haired drummer?" Mo's little sister spoke out.

"Seems like it, although, the hair is what covers him up. I can see his face and almost didn't know who this guy is," Mo replied, actually laughing a bit.

Stella just stood there, frozen, with her jaw dropped like it was about to touch the ground. It was like she saw someone hogging meat into their mouth like a quarter pounder. Stella was silent, unable to formulate the words she was to suppose to be saying. Charlie Delgado looked insanely HOT with his new haircut. Looks like he really did take Stella's warning seriously.

"I did as you wish. Please don't me down with scissors ever again," Charlie said.

"I don't think she has to," Olivia said, laughing at Stella's still frozen expression.

"Alright, just wanted to surprise Stella and make sure she does not have scissors in her purse," Charlie said, "by the way, great work putting her into a dress, Mo. Congratulations. I'll see you later," Charlie nodded to Mo and quickly made his way to where the crowd gathered up waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you guys sure that was Charlie?" Were the first set of words Stella said after the sight that just left. They all laughed at her and assured that the James Dean guy was really THE Charlie Delgado.

"How about Wen? Is he here?" Mo asked as she fixed the straps on white heels she put on under her dress.

"Yeah, he's all set by the piano," Olivia said.

Mo had requested Wen to play the needed tunes for the ceremony. Being one who played the keyboard in their band, Wen would sound great on a grand piano. He wasn't used to it but he got to adjust. He was even glad to accept Mo's offer.

"Alright, let's go get married," Mo finally said as her mother put down the veil to cover her face and they all made their way to the ceremony.

* * *

Being the maid-of-honor, Olivia was obliged to walk down the aisle with Scott's best man who was actually Ray Beech. She recalled the last time she encountered Ray which was at the juice bar one day, some weeks ago.

"You look pretty in your dress," Ray whispered as Olivia held onto his arm while making their way down the aisle, the other bridesmaids and groomsmen following them from behind.

Olivia blushed at the comment, she wasn't really used to other guys complimenting her. Let alone, telling her that she looked beautiful. She was always the shy type and the only guys that told her that in such a moment were her dad, her friends, and Wen.

Wen, she looked up to the corner of her eye to see him playing smoothly on the piano. It seemed like he was enjoying every moment of it. His eyes were closed and he was taking each hit of a key in, like it was his own, like it was all natural for him. He later opened his eyes to meet her gaze, he gave a little smile and a reassuring nod. She knew her cheeks were redder than ever right now.

Completely forgetting that she had Ray Beech beside her, she said thanks for his compliment and focused back in front of her. They reached the center and took their own respective places as they waited for the rest to take their own place and for Mo to come out from the back.

The tune shifted into the traditional 'Here Comes the Bride'. All the attention went to back, the audience turned from the front, setting their gaze on the most awaited person to come out. Mo was beutiful, with her Baba by her side, holding him by the arm, she walked slowly down the aisle. Olivia could see under the veil that her friend was crying and she knew that they were tears of joy.

Olivia's gaze went over to Scott. He looked at Mo in awe, like she was the most precious thing in the world. Het almost let her go once, and he got her back. He made mistakes, he was young, and that part of one's life is always full of mistakes to be made. But it all went swell. There were fights and misunderstandings, sad and rough times, challenges and obstacles were inevitable. But it doesn't matter; look at where they are now, another step ahead in a chapter in life, moving on to a new part of the wonderful journey.

Olivia stood there, witnessing a happy ending that she only usually read in books. This was real, her friends were the characters, and she was a witness, she is part of such an amazing story.

* * *

They all took their seats as the lovely couple stood in front while the justice of the peace conducted what he had to do. Scott and Mo decided to exchange their own vows, not just the usual ones that were automatically used at weddings. It was actually fun because it was like you could hear their love stories in the limited words they shared with each other.

Everything was settled, it was time. Mo and Scott are about to say their 'I do's' in front of the important people in their lives. Olivia is very lucky to witness an exchange between two people who love each other despite all the challenges and mistakes they made throughout their years of being together. She understood, love isn't smooth sailing, being in a relationship isn't all a happy fairy tale all the while. There will always be problems to face and people that may or may not go against you. Love is a challenge itself, it's filled with happiness but also has its elements of pain.

Scott slid the ring onto Mo's finger as he spoke, his voice shaking a bit. mo held tight onto his hand as she slid the ring onto his finger.

Olivia smiled as those two words escaped her friend's mouth and the justice of the peace in front made it official.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

Scott lifted Mo's veil, and the next thing they did made everyone chuckle and laugh. The both of them looked over to Mo's Baba and put a questioning look on their faces, as if asking permission. With small hesitation, but they all felt he was just joking, Mr. Banjaree nodded to the couple in approval. The newlyweds laughed and finally sealed their vows with the kiss that valued every wedding ceremony.

Scott leaned in and they sealed it with a kiss. It was soft and quick, but sweet and meaningful. Olivia smiled as she looked at how happy her friends are. Mo had the biggest smile on her face as Scott held her hand and they waved to the crowd.

They made their way to the back, congratulating the lovely couple as they went to the bridal car. Mo and Scott waved to everyone who attended their wedding before they rode in the car and everyone would drive off to the hotel where the reception would take place.

* * *

Olivia decided to change into a shorter dress that she left in the room where Mo prepared. She unzipped the dress and pulled it off before she shimmied herself into a blue dress that was cut by the knees and had a darker shade of blue as a belt just below her bust line. She wore the same pairs of silver heels since it still suited the color of the dress she changed into.

Olivia made her way out to the parking lot and was surprised to not find Stella anywhere. That girl told her that they would be going to the reception together. Damn Stella Yamada, always up with her tricks. How was she going to the reception now? She didn't have a ride.

"Hey, need a ride," as if someone had read her thoughts, Wen comes up from behind her in his white button-down shirt. His coat was nowhere to be found. His strawberry blonde hair shone bright under the light of the sun.

"Where's Stella?" Olivia asked.

"Didn't she tell you? She hitched a ride with Charlie. She told me you were still inside and that I should wait to give you a ride," Wen replied.

"Ugh, that girl," Olivia sighed in frustration. It's not that she didn't want to be left alone with Wen. It was just that Stella just annoyed her, she could've told her anyway that she could just hitch a ride with Wen. But, no, she decided to just bail and leave her alone. What if Wen didn't see her or reach her in time? What if she had just took a cab and kept Wen waiting for nobody?

Hold on, hold up, the concern and focus was already shifting from her to Wen. Main point is, Stella will always be Stella, which means she will annoy you at the most unexpected times as well.

"So, shall we?" Wen said, offering his hand.

Olivia chuckled at the ridiculousness and old-fashion gesture, but she took his hand anyway.

"We shall," she replied.

* * *

The reception went well and actually lasted longer than they thought. Mr. Banjaree had a lot to say to his little princess and also shared some advice and warning to Scott. It was actually funny since Olivia saw Scott freeze like he was scared to death with Mr. Banjaree. Looks like he really was sensing the seriousness behind Mr. Banjaree's words. Mo just laughed beside him.

The original members of Lemonade Mouth shared a table along with Mo's family. Mo said that they were considered as family and that they were very special and dear to her. So they would be sitting along with her little sister, her Baba, and her Maa.

Wen excused himself for a while as they announced something. When it was time for the newlyweds to have their first dance as a married couple, the rest followed after. She was left alone on the table as Charlie asked Stella to dance, which was kind of weird. She wondered what was probably going on between the two of them. Mo's parents stood up and led the others. While Mo's little sister got asked by what looks like their cousin (little sister's words, but she wasn't actually sure). As Olivia looked at the groups of pairs dancing in the center of the hall, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Care to dance," Wen asked from behind. He offered his hand just like as he did earlier.

Olivia smiled and nodded, taking his hand as she stood up and they made their way slowly to the swaying pairs.

Olivia put her arms slowly around Wen's neck as he placed his hands on her waist. She was shy to look up, so she kept her gaze unsteady, looking around at the sides to whatever she could lay her eyes on.

"Whoa, you can relax you know," Wen said as he looked down at her.

"Sorry," Olivia said nervously.

"Why are you nervous? You seem more agitated than the bride over there," Wen gestured over to Mo and Scott who were swaying gracefully like they were all alone in the room.

"Mo looks so beautiful, like a queen," Olivia whispered as she looked at Mo who had her eyes closed as she clung onto Scott.

"You look beautiful too," Wen said and Olivia looked up to him, "but more of an angel than a queen," he whispered.

Olivia felt her cheeks flush, she knew her face was turning as red as his hair right now. She was actually glad that the lights showed a different effect since they weren't too bright and the colors were a bit flashy on the dance floor. She looked down, a bit embarrassed, and the fact that she couldn't push back the smile on her face either.

Whenever Wen said it, it had a different effect on her. When people tell you you're beautiful, blushing was inevitable. Because you're touched and you don't really expect them to say the sweetest set of words. But when it would come from someone special to you, like a father or a significant someone, it's hard to hide a smile that would be creeping on your face. The feeling just brought butterflies in your stomach. It felt good.

Wen tucked his fingers under her chin as her face was lifted up to be looking into his eyes. They were as beautiful as always.

"You always looked like an angel," he whispered. And there it was again, he was leaning down and she waited. She waited for their lips to touch. Unfortunately, they were cut off again just as their mouths were centimeters away from landing on each other.

"It's time to throw the bouquet," Mo announced.

They broke apart and he sighed heavily. A breath was still stuck in her lungs before she nodded and went over to the group of women that gathered to hopefully be catching the bride's bouquet.

"Ready?" Mo said.

Olivia stood at the front, shoved by multiple girls and women fighting over who gets the bouquet. Surprisingly, the bouquet found itself landing in her hands. She actually wasn't that desperate to catch it but it landed with her anyways. Everybody cheered as she just smiled and looked around. She looked up to Mo in front.

"Nice one, Livy," Mo mouthed.

Olivia just smiled as applause came around her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. Oooh, another cut off. What did you think the awaited event was? Lol, I know some of you got your hopes up. I like doing that. Lol, but I'm sorry. Just imagine Charlie having James Dean hair since it was a formal ceremony anyway and the 'do' fits the occasion.**

**If you want to see how I imagined Mo's wedding gown to be, just paste the link below on your address bar and loose the spaces:**

** www. bestbride1 /wp-cont ent/uploads/2013/07/High neck-Embroidery-L ong-Slee ves- Wedding-Dress-p-TDS 010_1_ **

**I just imagined the gown, but the hair was more like loose than in a bun. So yeah.**

**Don't forget to send me a review dearies. I update faster when I hear from you guys. It motivates me. Thanks.**


	11. Morning Hangover

The previous day had been a fairytale for Mo. Olivia could only wish that her Indian friend would be enjoying her life as a married person already. Now, she and Scott would probably be on their honeymoon. Not necessarily to procreate yet (it was one of Mr. Banjaree's conditions, that they would only bear a child after three years of marriage. Scott just agreed, not wanting to cross Mr. Banjaree any further after what he did to Mo before). Surely, Mo had that adorable surprised look on her face. It was their deal, Mo would take care of the wedding preparations while Scott decided on what to do on their honeymoon and he kept that a secret from her.

Olivia woke up in her bed, completely clueless of the previous night. Her head was throbbing and the light reflecting from her window was just shining so bright that she feels like she's going to go blind. She winced at each move she made because it felt like her head was going to explode at every motion she did. She brought a hand to her head, holding it as if it might help reduce the pounding.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Stella said from the open doorway, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Will you stop being so loud?" Olivia said. Because it seriously rung in her ears. Ugh, what did she get herself into last night that she would have to be suffering like this?

"Since you don't want me being loud, I can tell you later about what freakish things you got yourself into. There's aspirin and water at your bedside, take it and I'll meet you downstairs. Breakfast is already served," Stella said, scoffing and making herself out of Olivia's view.

What the hell did happen? Olivia couldn't recall anything at all. Yes, she remembers drinking at the open bar during the reception but after that, she just blacked out of reality. Looks like the alcohol she drank really took over her consciousness. Olivia shifted and grabbed the aspirin on her bedside table. Then did she just realize that she was in her normal sleeping clothes and out of her blue dress. How in the world did she get out of that? She tried to think but the drumming in her head is just against it. She kept wincing as she waited for the aspirin to take effect and made her way downstairs to Stella, not even bothering to fix her unruly bed hair.

As Olivia turned the corner to enter the kitchen, Stella sat on one of the chairs while she fiddled with her phone. The light aura from the room and the brightness reflecting from the windows were insanely bothering her, curse herself for loving bright colors. As she trotted to the chair opposite of Stella, she was cut off before she even had the chance to speak.

"Never in my whole entire life would I have imagined you, Olivia White, to be drinking so much more than anyone else in one night," Stella exclaimed. Laughing in between her words. Did she really drink that much? She knew to herself that she wasn'the type of person who was even i to drinking. A sip here and there during formal occasions was normal for her, but to drink like someone in a frat party? That just wasn't her.

Olivia facepalmed herself and just sighed in embarrassment and nervousness. What in the world did she do last night? Did she do something that cost her own dignity? If she revealed something that she shouldn't have said? A million scenes and possibilities flashed in Olivia's head, she just couldn't pick which exactly happened. She imagined the worst; did she do something she would never think of doing? She never got drunk and so she didn't know what kind of drunkard she is.

"What exactly did I do? Oh my god, do I have to move?" Olivia babbled.

"Livy, relax. There was nothing embarrassing about what you did last night. I actually found it entertaining," Stella laughed. Okay, Stella finding her drunk actions entertaining isn't good. She did something she was gonna regret for the rest of her life, that's for sure. Olivia cringed at the thought.

"Stella, that doesn't make me feel at ease at all. What exactly did you witness last night? And are you sure that it was everything?" It was more of interrogating than asking. She was getting really flustered over this.

"Are you serious? You really want to know?" Stella asked. She looked mischievous and unsure at the same time. Olivia was getting even more nervous by the minute.

"Stella, I swear! If you don't tell me what happened to me last night, I will shove the biggest cheeseburger that I can make into your mouth," the wait was seriously killing her as each second goes by and Stella keeps pulling away the answers.

"Hey! That would be holding me against my will! I could get you arrested for assault!" Stella pointed at her.

"Oh, come on. Just spill it, Stella," Olivia burst in frustration. As much as she loves her little rascal of a friend, Stella was getting hella annoying at the moment.

"Fine! Fine! I'll spill! You just might want to hold tight on your seat for this," that didn't sound good at all. Olivia braced herself for what she was about to hear.

* * *

_It was party time at the reception. Other guests who weren't interested in partying already started to leave. Most of those who stayed were Mo and Scott's friends from highschool and college, which was still technically a lot. Stella sat on the table along with Wen, Charlie, and Olivia. They kept each other company as the night went on. Drinks kept coming as they requested it. But, eventually, everyone had enough. Well, almost everyone. _

_At around 8 o'clock, Charlie had excused himself and said that he had to go. Delgado just really liked popping in and out of places. He would just leave at certain times without even giving a legal reason. Looks like maturity never really struck the dear drummer._

_Olivia kept requesting for drinks. It was a sight that wasn't really normal. Stella would have stopped her but she just couldn't let the chance of seeing Olivia all loose and out of her shell. Knowing the effects of alcohol, Stella was waiting for this moment. Yes, the evilness of Sistah Stella was radiating. When morning comes, she would be glad to tell Olivia this story. Stella couldn't keep count of how many glasses of champagne had Olivia already taken down. It was weird and funny because dear Livy was never the one to drink so much. Has she been doing this for the past years that they were away? Stella laughed at the thought._

_Minutes later, Stella had to excuse herself to go to the ladies' room._

_"Wen, could you look out for Olivia while I'm gone? I just need to take care of lady business," Stella told the ginger and nodded over to the blonde girl who was taking down another glass. Wow, she has to stop._

_"Sure," Wen said._

_It only took a few minutes for Stella in the comfort room. She was a bit wobbly from the alcohol she drank but she was still fully conscious and able to stand on her own feet. Her system has a certain tolerance for alcohol, Stella didn't have to worry about getting drunk tonight. When she returned to the table, both Wen and Olivia were gone. _

_"Where the hell are those two?" Stella asked as she looked around and eventually caught sight of a tall redhead._

_"Wen! Where's Olivia?" Stella asked._

_"I left her for a minute because I had to use the boys' room too. She was just sitting there a minute ago," Wen pointed to the now empty seat._

_It was time for Stella to worry. A drunken Olivia isn't safe to be just anywhere. She could have wandered off and might get herself in danger. Stella had to find her and fast. Looks like Olivia just had too much to drink already._

_"Hey, Wen. Could we hitch a ride home?" Stella asked._

_"Sure," he nodded._

_"Great. Could you go get your car now? I'll look for Olivia. That girl is making me nervous," Stella said and shooed Wen away as she walked around the function room to look for Olivia. She checked back in the ladies room, maybe she was already throwing up in one of the toilets, but she wasn't. Stella went to the hotel lobby to check, but Olivia wasn't to be seen either._

_As Stella turned a corner of a hall to pass by and check the hotel's open bar, she saw in the corner of her eye a sight that she never in the world thought would even be possible to happen. _

_Behind the glass, outside on the other side of the room in the other hall, was Olivia. But not just that, her hands were around a blonde guy's neck and they were basically sucking each other's faces out. _

_"What the fuck is going on?!" Stella asked herself in shock but eventually she started to laugh. Never thought Olivia had it in her to do that. Olivia, who was always the innocent girl that would already pass as the virgin mary, was now doing something girls in the club would do. Stella would have let Olivia continue, it was really fun to watch if you know what kind of a person Olivia is when fully conscious, but when she saw who the blonde dude was, she just ran out of the room and over to where they were._

_"Olivia, enough sucking faces and let's go gome," Stella said loudly as she entered the hall and approached the two. They eventually stopped making out, thank god._

_"Oh, hi Stella! Care to join us?" Olivia said, her words were slurred and she reeked of alcohol. She was seriously drunk._

_"First of all, gross. And next, it's time for us to get home. The car's waiting outside," Stella said as she tried to grab Olivia's hands to pull her out but blonde dude stopped her._

_"We're not even done yet," he said as he pushed Stella's hands away._

_"Ray Beech, shut the hell up and let Olivia go. Don't do this to her, she's not herself. You're a drunk jerk as well," Stella said as she grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her away. Ray held Stella's arm this time._

_"I don't care and I said we're not done yet," Ray forced._

_Nope, Stella couldn't stand this. If she had spit out a mouthful of lemonade in Ray's face all those years ago, she can assault him again this time. As if in reflex, Stella sent her fist flying towards Ray's jaw. The guy doubled over and lost his grip on Stella._

_"Never touch me. Sistah Stella does not like being held," Stella spat at Ray. "Now, let's get you home," Stella pulled Olivia out of that place and outside of the hotel where Wen was waiting inside his car. His engine was on and he was parked in front of the entrance. Wen came out of the car to help carry Olivia who was wobbling out of the building. They placed her in the backseat and Stella sat beside her. Wen got in the car and started to drive._

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, I what?!" Olivia held her hand up, it was too much to process. It wasn't like what she imagined at all, but it was just as bad.

"Do I seriously have to repeat the whole story for you again? Alright, to keep it sho-" Stella said but Olivia cut her off.

"Nope. I seriously do not want to hear all of that stuff ever again," Olivia covered her face with her hands. Wow, did she really screw herself over. She reminded herself never to get too intoxicated anymore.

"I told you, it was entertaining," Stella laughed.

"It's not funny! Oh my god, I seriously do not wish to come across Ray Beech anytime soon or ever in my life ever again," Olivia panicked.

"It is funny, and quite surprising actually. I never thought you had it in you, Livy. Have you been doing that all these years when we were away?" She seriously wanted to hit Stella on the head right now.

"I am 27 years old. I'm pretty sure I can do anything I want with my life," Olivia said. Stella just gave her an evil smirk, and Olivia caught on on what Stella was probably indicating. "I didn't mean that I really DO those things! Hell! I would never!" Olivia blurted out.

"But you just did. Care to hear all about it again?" Stella asked.

"Hell, no! Ugh, you're gonna be the death of me," this girl was seriously pushing her. Olivia couldn't think on how she was going to show herself to the others again. The drunken her wasn't her. Now she knows, the Olivia that would never existed would actually come out at a certain dosage of alcohol in her system. If there was a color redder than reddest shade of red, that would be the color of Olivia's cheeks right now.

"I think you can do that all by yourself," Stella almost whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I seriously think what you did was entertaining, but I also thought it was on the borderline of stupidity," Stella admitted. It took Stella long enough to realize the real aura of Olivia's embarrassing drunken actions.

"You say that just now? If you thought that my other mistakes were just enetertaining, what exactly it is that I did for you to consider it stupid?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms. It was more of a question but there was a hint of accusation and disbelief in them.

"Well, it's not that stupid. I don't know how to call it. But I do know that you would be thanking me even more for saving your ass before you could even make a complete fool out of yourself," Stella said.

"Why in the world would I be thanking you? Did I almost die last night for you to save my life?" Olivia asked as she brushed her hair with her hand.

"I guess you would have," Stella said and she put her hands together while her elbows were placed on top of the table. What happened to her? Did she almost drown in the hotel pool? Did she choke on something? Did she almost get hit by a moving vehicle if by any chance she wandered off into the street? In what way did Sistah Stella even save her?

Olivia just stared at Stella with her right eyebrow raised, waiting on whatever she was about to hear.

"You're still very much in love with Wen, aren't you?" Stella said, her voice getting softer.

Olivia was taken aback. Yes, Stella was one of her best friends. Yes, Stella did know that she had a crush on Wen for a long time. Basically, her friends knew about what she felt about a certain strawberry-blonde ginger in their circle of friends. What Olivia didn't get was why Stella had brought it up.

* * *

_Olivia kept mumbling words that they couldn't really understand. She talked about things that they had no idea what was about. The ideas kept changing, nothing corresponding the other things she would say._

_"Hey, Wen?" Olivia said, no steadiness in her voice._

_"Yeah?" He replied, not taking his eyes of the road._

_"I've got something to say to you. Been waiting to say it for years already," some words didn't sound proper anymore but the message would still come out._

_"What is it?" He asked back._

_"Do you know how deeply and madly I'm in love with you?" Olivia said but it was barely a whisper._

_"What did you say?" Wen asked again._

_Uh, oh. No, this wasn't the best way to confess to someone. This is not the time for feelings to be let out of their hiding place. A lot is going on and things still need to be patched up. Stella caught on and answered back to Wen as she covered Olivia's mouth with her hand._

_"She said that your hair is too bushy and you should also get it neat like Charlie," Stella retorted._

_"Seriously? It took years for her to say that?" Wen laughed as he glanced on the rearview mirror._

_"She's drunk, what do you expect. Nothing that comes out of her mouth at this time would make any sense at all," Stella said as she removed her hand from Olivia's mouth who was now actually passed out on her shoulder._

_"Alright, that makes sense," Wen laughed and continued to drive until they turned the corner and parked in front of Olivia's house. Wen helped Stella carry Olivia out of the car and bring her into her room to lay on her bed._

_"Thanks Wen, I'll take it from here," Stella said after removing Olivia's high heels from her feet. Liv was now sprawled on her bed looking messed up and the smell of alcohol radiating from her body._

_"Are you sure you can handle a drunken Olivia?" Wen asked, chuckling._

_"She's already passed out. I think I can manage," Stella nodded._

_Stella sighed after Wen made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him._

_"Seriously, Olivia. Saying you're in love with someone shouldn't be told when you're drunk as shit," Stella whispered to no one in particular as she went over to Olivia's cabinet to grab some clothes for her to change in. Knowing she could wake ip to throw up any minute, Stella needed to prepare for it._

* * *

"Olivia, you basically just confessed all out to Wen last night. If I wasn't there to cover up your words, you would have drunkenly admitted your feelings about someone. And i know that's not the best and most proper way for someone to do it," Stella said as she stood up from the chair but just sat down again.

Olivia was quiet. Did she really almost confess those three words to him? Things with her and Wen at present are getting better. Their bond is getting stronger and a connection is certainly there. But the real deal in their relationship with each other still has no proper and exact status. She kept asking herself what their friends kept asking her, what really was going on between the two of them? What was his side about this? Olivia just sighed in frustration, not just what at she almost did but at the confusion this is causing her.

What was Wen really trying to do? Because Olivia was there, hurt by all those years and heartbroken by the news that came out. Her feelings will always be there, has she forgiven him for the pain he caused or not. But of course, he didn't know and understand her pain. She always gave excuses for being away but her pain was never the reason she gave him. He shouldn't know and he never needs to know. She couldn't point on what they really had together. She knows that she welcomed him back as her best friend. But with those two attempts of kissing her, she wasn't the one who made the first move about it.

Hell, this thing was getting even more confusing as the days go by. Olivia doesn't want to give any conclusions on Wen's real intentions because if she would keep her mind set on one idea, she would hope for it very much and in the end, things might not go the way she thought it would be. Wen was confusing her brains out. She needs to forget about this and focus on something else. Let Wen make these clear first because she was just tired of getting hurt. It was time she got herself together and thought of herself.

* * *

**A/N: Here goes your next chapter. I'm actually very frustrated because when I was already a quarter done with this chapter, the file just crashed and I lost all of my progress. As in, I was so frustrated and I wanted to kill my computer so bad because of it. Ugh, such a bitch! Pardon, anyway. I'm sorry about this chapter, I know it sucks, it's more of a filler. I'm sorry, I suck with following a flow. Honestly, I'm having a little difficulty with how the flow of this is going to go. I already have ideas for the further chapters but connecting them with the previous ones is the struggle. Anyway, it's fun and frustrating at the same time. I'm making Olivia and Wen sound so messed up. I'm sorry again, I 'm gonna fix it. **

**By the way, I am seriously smacking myself (mentally) in the head right now because I don't know which out of my three fics I should update. Their stories get a little mixed in my head and I'm just eager to update them all. I think I go a bit mental during the writing process which is probably why I kind of take a while before stuff gets posted. Lol, sue me for being weird (not really).**

**Anyway, don't forget to send me a review if you have any comments. Don't forget to click the Fave/Follow button if you like it and if you wanna stay updated. *wink***


	12. First Glimpse

Almost two weeks after his call to his ex-girlfriend, Wen was driving over to Bristol County for a visit. Other than that, his actual purpose was to clarify everything. Him having a son isn't necessarily a fact yet. He doesn't even know how and when did he and Daniella share such an intimate moment for them to bear a child. Honestly, despite the imminent feeling that he wasn't ready to be a dad, he really believed that he didn't want to have a child at all. Not with her at least. He always believed in the idea of having a child with one special person and that person alone. His relationship turned crappy break-up with Daniella because it wasn't clear and she suddenly disappeared doesn't really envision her to be the one. It wasn't a direct break-up but since they had no contact with each other no matter how, Wen considered them to be over. No relationship continued with an absence of communication in any kind of manner. He didn't hate the child, he can't avoid the fact that it is here and living its life. Wow, he sounded so much of a jerk pointing to the baby as an_ it_. Well, his mind rambled through all the ideas and speculations that things just went all fuzzy and he really was losing himself with the things that are going on.

After a few hours of driving, Wen had finally reached Daniella's residence. Gladly, no signs of paparazzi were outside waiting for his arrival. The issue died down after a while without getting an answer from him. He has no plans on blurting it out in the open after he finds out the truth. Wen found himself knocking on the gate before he was let inside by a kind lady who was probably working as the help.

The place was huge, it was actually a mansion. To no surprise, Daniella was big in broadway. This was thanks to all of her hardwork. He was told to take a seat on one of the plush couches in the living room. He must admit, this was a spectacular crib to give in. Just from his point, this would seem like a modern day palace. High ceilings with a glass chandelier suspended from above his head, the carpets looked like they were made from the finest animal fur, long silk curtains flowing from the top of the windows to the floor, crystal ornaments stood on some of the tables, everything looked fragile, and this made Wen just want to stay seated where he was. But if this room was extravagant, Wen could just imagine the beauty of the rest of the house.

"Hi, Wendell," a familiar voice came from behind.

Wen turned his head to see his ex-girlfriend standing there. Dressed as good as she always did in a floral dress and sandals. A beautiful bundle of joy sat on her hip as she hugged him with her arms. The little boy stared back at him, question and innocence in his eyes. He looked just like his mother; big brown eyes, raven colored hair with matching big curls, he had a pale complexion though which wasn't Daniella's color. He was just beautiful.

"Dolores!" Daniella said, and then an old woman came out from another room. "Would you take Randall up to his room and give him his snacks? Make sure he doesn't make a mess?" Daniella added before she handed over the little boy in her arms to the woman who had opened to gate for him.

Wen stood up and placed his hands in his pockets as Daniella greeted him with the a bright yet plain hello as she took her steps to approach him and place herself on the loveseat located on the right side of the glass coffee table in the middle of the living room. It matched the crystal chandelier that hung from above. In the two years of not seeing her, nothing much changed. She still looked stunning and still had that spice she was known for. She was still tall as well, around 5'9, but still didn't match to his tower of a height. Wen remembered the time that he was head-over-heels for this girl because she was at the height of her career when they dated. She was the star of broadway and was one of the most sought out theater actresses. Well, he wasn't in love. But having such a perfect girl whom everyone is crazy for as your girlfriend isn't something that happens to everyone. He gave it a shot, they were happy and their relationship worked out, until she disappeared. And after two years, she comes back with a baby. Wen just never thought about something like this happening at all.

"You want me to grab some drinks? I'm sure you must be thirsty after all the hours of driving," she was about to stand up but Wen stopped her.

"Ella, it's okay. I can manage," he said and then she sat down slowly, "you know why I'm here and I'm not just here to visit," Wen said, clapping his hands together as he hunched and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I know what you want. You want an explanation, you want answers," she almost whispered as she sat back and crossed her legs, having the nice and elegant poise she always had. She was good with that, presenting and brining herself, she always looked classy and lady-like. No wonder people looked up to her in physicality. She had the looks and the presentation.

Wen just nodded without any more words coming out of his mouth.

"I'll give you your answers. But what exactly are they? I'm going to need questions," she said.

"How?" Wen asked.

"Wen, I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made. Do I have to use the stork story with you? Isn't that version just for kids?" she said and chuckled.

"Ella, just tell me," he intervened.

Her smile vanished and she started to talk. Wen lent both of his ears to whatever she has to say.

"Two years ago, when I left and vanished into thin air, I was already pregnant with Randall. Actually, it was the reason why I left. No one knew where I was, I stayed hidden from everything. My team, assistant, talent agency, directors, theaters, everyone was looking for me. Only my parents knew where I was. I went back to Spain to stay there with some of my father's relatives. For the rest of the time that I was pregnant and until I gave birth, I stayed there. I was happy when I held first held him in my arms, he was so beautiful. He reminded me of his father, he reminded me of you. Well, he doesn't look like you, really. He does have your light skin complexion, but the rest he has from me. I don't know why, I guess I just have stronger genes." She said and then chuckled.

"When? I mean, I don't remember anything," Wen said as he ruffled with his hair, trying to patch things up and piece the story together. He listened attentively, though.

"Do you remember Michael Grey's party two months prior my disappearance? The time when we got really drunk and enjoyed the night? Well, that was that. No protection. Just something hot, wild, steamy, and then he happened. I wasn't ready either, which is why I only found out when the symptoms became more obvious after a while," Daniella shrugged.

"I don't remember anything," Wen shook his head. Because, seriously, he couldn't recall anything.

"Wen, we were drunk and hungover. How would you expect to remember anything that took place that night? Even waking up the next day would be a fuzzy memory because of the extreme headache," Daniella asked and raised her eyebrow. Well, she has a point there. How would you even manage to remember something that happened if you're drowned in alcohol.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you just continue to live out in the open? Why couldn't have you told me from the beginning? Why do you have to come out and drop the bomb now?" Wen asked, frustration building up with the confusion.

"I was at the peak of my career. I was one of the hottest known personalities. Wen, you know the feeling when celebrities say that being famous isn't easy. That's true. People expect a lot from you. The pressure will get to you. And that pressure eventually turns into fear. Which is what caused me to go flying away from the cameras. I come from a culture that values the norm of marriage before sex. Although, I have learned to live along the customs of where I was living. Even in Spain, it was hard to hide myself. It was a good thing that my relatives there owned a place in a secluded place, which is where I stayed for the whole time. There, not much people lived and those who did didn't get much news about other countries because their place was secluded. I was in a place where no one would judge me and where no one could put the pressure on me. The people there were kind and made me feel welcomed. My relatives helped me the whole time I was there. They made sure I had everything I needed and that the baby inside of me was growing healthy. I had check-ups scheduled in the city hospital at times when not much people would be around to have a hint of who I was. It was still hard, but I was more at ease rather than if I was here in America," Daniella explained.

"You could have at least told me. I could have gone with you and helped you all the way," said Wen.

"Wen, we were 19 months into our relationship. We're not even married. I didn't want to overwhelm you with the news of having a baby. We never even talked about that possibility," Daniella replied.

Just then, little Randall came running into the room with his cute little feet and tiny strides.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He said as he reached his arms out to his mom who caught him by the waist and set him in her lap.

Dolores came into the room, catching her breath. "I am so sorry, madam. He wouldn't eat his snacks and said he wanted to stay with you instead," she said in between breaths.

"It's okay, Dolores. Could you pack his lunch instead?" She asked the old lady.

"I will get on that, madam," she said and bowed her head to Daniella's direction before leaving the room again.

"I know that this was all out of the blue. But I don't regret my baby boy. He's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. More important than all the fame I gained," Daniella almost whispered and placed a sweet kiss on her son's forehead.

"Don't cry, mommy," little Randall said after seeing his mother tear up a bit.

"Mommy's not crying, baby. Mommy's okay, don't worry," Daniella looked into her baby's eyes like she was looking at a precious diamond. It was an adoring scene and Wen never thought he would be witnessing something like it and somehow he also wished he could feel the same.

Wen looked down at his hands, nervous on what he should do. The little boy that he only referred to as an _it _during the first time around, was now within his reach. His son was now standing in front of him.

"I know this is all a shock. But things in life just happen. I wanted to run away and hide forever. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself and my career. I thought that probably my life would never be the same again. I've thought about that during my time in Spain. But as the months went by and my stomach was growing and growing with this precious gift of a life inside me, I knew I couldn't hide the entire time. I just wanted my baby to have a dad. I don't want him to grow up without knowing and feeling the love of a father. I didn't know what to expect but I realized that I had to go back home and face my life, no matter what would come," Daniella directed back to Wen, "it hasn't been long since I came back. I don't know what would be waiting for me, especially in my career. But for now, I just want my baby to know his father."

Wen had no words. He felt overwhelmed with all the things he heard. He tried to formulate the right words in his head and tried to let them escape his mouth, but when he opened them to say something, only silence and breathing came out of it. Nothing more.

"Wendell, do you want to meet your son?" Daniella said and broke the growing ball of silence filling the room. Wen laid his eyes on the little boy who just stared back at him. Those round eyes looked deep into him like it was seeing his soul. Was he really ready to stand up to the responsibility of being a dad? Was he ready for all the changes that will be coming after having kid? As Daniella set the little boy down back on his feet, she whispered something to him and gave him a little nod before taking baby steps in Wen's direction.

Wen bent down and gazed at the little boy. This boy was his son. Even if he wasn't ready, he has to be. He needs to suck it all up and open himself to something new. He had his answers, this little boy was his. He didn't know if he wanted to get back together with Daniella. But this little boy was part of his responsibility now. Wen smiled back.

"Hey there little buddy. Starting today, you already have a daddy. Would you like that?" Wen asked and stood up before lifting the boy to carry him in his arms. It was going to take some time to get used to this. But he would get the hang of it.

Randall just nodded excitingly as he sat in Wen's arms.

"Why don't we go for a walk? It's a beautiful day outside. You two can bond," Daniella said and Wen nodded in agreement.

"Sure, that would be lovely. Won't it, Randall?" He asked the little boy.

Randall just nodded excitedly again and made the two of them giggle. Wen was about to be something he wasn't expecting to be at this time, a father.

* * *

Back in Rhode Island, Olivia has finally settled on a job for a famous magazine. She was given the position to be a columnist on specific issues that pertained to lifestyle, personality, and handling emotions. Almost anything actually, it was broad but it was a good position to be in. She wouldn't have the knowledge a psychologist or sociologist or whatever would have but she was a great writer and understood a lot of things that the editor-in-chief entrusted her with the role of sharing those with the people.

Olivia had just gotten home after a long first day. She was a writer, but she also had some stuff to do to handle in the office. She wasn't just facing paper at home, one of the head managers asked her a favor and that if she could accomplish it properly and in time, her name would be sparkly to the editor-in-chief and she could get a higher position. Olivia was a bit new to this but this was going to help her in a lot of ways. She was 27 years old, she won't grow old without giving herself a proper life. Besides, this was going to help her even more financially. She can't rely on the money her gram left her for her whole life.

She called out around the house, announcing her arrival. No response came which means Stella must not be home. Alright, it's fine. Well, at least a note could have been good. Olivia just blew out a breath and took her jacket off to stay in her black tank top as she went over to the living room and plopped herself on the sofa. Bringing her legs up all the way up while laying on the couch and fiddling under the cushions for the remote, Olivia surfed the television in search for a channel that would keep her entertained.

Per flicker, different images appeared. There were dramas and music television, soap operas, thrillers, movies, the usual crime shows, and news filled with political issues and what not. After one switch, she landed on a channel where she was used to be seen. Showbiz news, nonetheless. And the current news being told was a pretty solid one for her to be hitting just in time.

_CELEBRITY NEWSFLASH: A happy family seen in a playground around Bristol County, Massachusetts. Daniella Estevan and her little boy were seen playing in the town park and a familiar looking face is with them. Wendell Gifford, former keyboardist of the band Lemonade Mouth, was spotted carrying the little child in his arms and looks like they were having the time of their lives. The first time Daniella Estevan had appeared with the child to the public, she told us that Wendell was the one who fathered the child. After a long time of speculations, looks like we've got our answers now. Wen Gifford is now fulfilling his role as the child's father. No direct words came from him but the sight was enough proof. Aren't they adorable? Such a nice family._

Olivia didn't know when she started to stop breathing because she let out a really long sigh. It was from relief of the backed-up air in her lungs but it was also due to the fact that they felt like exploding. Either that, or Olivia's heart wanted to go along with it. It was a strong hit to the gut, and elsewhere in her body, because she started to feel weaker than she already was. She was already exhausted and tired from a long day of work and now her feelings are dragging her down.

Memories of the past come surfacing again in her head. Honest to herself, she was tired of all of it. The past always haunted her, she let it get to her all the time. She was tired of dwelling in everything that happened all those years ago. She was tired of placing her heart in a timeframe that has already faded across the ticking clock. For more than eight years, her heart was left in a place of misery and rejection. She shut herself out again because she let the immature part of her brain get to her. Rather than being logical, she stayed with her emotions. She growled at herself for realizing just now the stupidity and ridiculousness of her actions in the past years. Instead of moving on and giving herself a life, she stopped herself from being free from all the grudges she had.

What was she to think of the little hints given the past few days and weeks after everyone came back? Nothing. They were things that were meant to be shoved at the back of her head and forgotten. During those times, it was only a rumor. Wen was speculated to be a dad but looks like today, he already had it confirmed. Whatever he meant, she should just forget it. Wen has a new life and Olivia now knows to herself that she, too, has to give herself a new life. She was around her late 20s, if she didn't start now, she would regret the life she never gave herself.

"That's it, Olivia. Get up and move on. Just be happy for your bestfriend. He will always be your bestfriend and you will always love him. You promised yourself that, right? That you will always love him? You said that in your stars. Everything listed in your jar of hope stays at it is. If you can't, convince yourself to do so. Think positively. Stay strong and be happy," Olivia whispered to herself.

Olivia knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But she owed herself this. She owed her friends this. She owed her family for this. She knows that her mother and gram would want her to be happy. She knows that her dad loves her even though he was far away. She owed everyone in her life and herself the happiness she deserved. Enough of hiding in a place that is meant to be forgotten. She can still love him. But she just can't have him.

With everything she has read and experienced, Olivia has learned a lot in life. Being emotionally mature was one of them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a heartbreaker. Just an addition, I am posting out of super frustration (again). Because the same thing happened again, my saved progress vanished again! I was almost done and freaking file crashed again! I am getting tired of it happening again and again! I had to rewrite it all over again. Who wouldn't get mad at losing their progress of over thousands of words? Right?**

**Anyway, so sorry about that. I really just had to vent out. So, don't forget to send me review and let me feel your love! If I get more than five more reviews, then I will update! Haha, should be from different people! I wanna see how eager you guys are! Just testing how much you guys are willing for getting a new chapter. Please don't think I'm mean. Haha. ;)**


	13. Hidden Desires

Olivia was on her lunch break one working day Friday. She decided to visit a famous diner in front of their office. The locals in their office say that the diner was one of the best servers of food no matter how greasy the air inside the diner smelled like. She found it to be true. Naomi, the girl who worked in the cubicle across hers and eventually became her closest friend at work, was chatting across the table as they had lunch together. She agreed with the opinions of the people, this place was really off the hook. It was lunch rush in the place but they still manage to occupy every customer they had. The place was so busy that Olivia would get dizzy if she focused on the situation in the area. She continued to eat her lunch while Naomi continued to talk.

"Hey, Olivia. Did Mr. Figgins already give you a certain topic or did he let you off the hook and thought that you should decide for yourself?" Naomi muffled after taking a big bite of her burger. Olivia couldn't clearly understand the words but they were good enough to comprehend.

"He already gave me one. Well, it's not that difficult but I will have to think clearly about what details I am going to put," Olivia replied after swallowing the bite of roast beef in her mouth.

"What is it about?" Naomi asked, still chewing on her burger bite.

"Well, he does recall my time in the limelight back when I was a teenager. He said that I should write about my life while being followed around by people," Olivia shrugged.

"That sounds more of a paparazzi article. We write for a magazine, we don't do that," Naomi finally had clear words after her big burger bite was just now a chunk of chewed food that is making its way down her esophagus.

"I know that. That's why I'm figuring out what I should put instead. I don't want to switch from the topic of fame considering it is what he gave me. I just have to think about how to switch it up and make it interesting in a way that it won't look like some easy-false news on tabloids," Olivia was explaining before she nearly choked with the juice she was drinking. The reason why was because a certain person that she promised herself she wouldn't dare see ever again just entered the diner .

"Whoa, are you okay?" Naomi said in concern as she gave Olivia a napkin to cover her mouth as she coughed for air and remove the liquid that entered the wrong tube in her system.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olivia said once she got a hold of herself and her windpipe was clear.

"Be careful. You don't wanna die in a dumb way," Naomi said, meaning to be serious but turned up cracking up.

"Oh my god," were Olivia's words when Ray Beech turned his gaze in her direction and was now approaching their table. She put her head down and ruffled around her handbag, pretending to be looking for something. Olivia flinched when Ray talked and sounded like he was standing next to her.

"Hey Olivia, it's been a while," Ray Beech greeted her.

The memory of Stella's story entered her head again and she could imagine how it all went down. She was now blushing from embarrassment because of her actions, wishing that Ray was drunk enough to forget what went down between them during that night. She gave him a small 'hey' and introduced him to Naomi.

"Did I bother you girls in any way with my presence?" Ray asked.

"No, not at all. We were actually just chatting a bit and ran out of topics while having lunch. Would you care to join us?" Naomi said.

Olivia glared daggers at Naomi but the girl was busy talking to Ray that she didn't see Olivia's reaction. She wanted to gesture Naomi that it was a bad idea for Ray to join them but Ray was standing next to her and he might see it. Besides, he insisted on staying and said that it was a great idea. He was just about to grab lunch anyway. Olivia sighed in defeat and thought about how Ray couldn't just have entered at the wrong time.

"So, what brings you here?" Ray asked her. He sat beside her, making her a bit uncomfortable. But she can't show that she isn't at ease with how close he was. So far, he hasn't brought it up.

"Well I work for a magazine that has their headoffice here in Rhode Island. Naomi here, is my co-worker and our building happens to be across the street," Olivia explained in all confidence and humility, hoping that her uneasiness won't show.

"Olivia is an awesome writer. She landed a position that took me multiple times to get. She had it immediately after she applied. I am honestly amazed," Naomi said as she took another bite of her burger. But this time, she kept some poise since there was a new person within their table.

"Shut up. I'm a columnist just like you are," Olivia retorted.

"There are a lot of writers, Olivia. I've been working for that magazine for years and I know how tough the Editor-in-Chief is. It's been a while since he gave someone that part of the magazine, the one that's highlighted and most people focus on. Believe me when I say so," Naomi replied after gulping down some water to push her food to her stomach.

"We're the same, Naomi. I'm just a writer," Olivia said.

"Oh, stop. You're amazing," Naomi fired back.

"Olivia White. Always the humble type," Ray shook is head in humor, "you still haven't changed since highschool, huh. A bit more mature, and prettier, but still the same old Olivia," Ray said as he set down his drink after taking a sip.

"You were a total jackass back then. You were really the biggest jerk and bully I have ever met," Olivia said and laughed. She even recalls the time that Ray's group ganged up on her when she grabbed a drink from one of the vending machines in the cafeteria once. Ray seriously met his match when Stella spat out that mouthful of zle,onade at his face.

"Well, people change, I did. But not you. Seriously, you just got prettier," Ray said and winked at her.

Olivia wanted to hide and run away because she was seriously blushing right now. It wasn't too hot inside the diner but she felt like the sun was sending its rays directly at her. She felt her cheeks burn and turn as red as a cherry.

"I seriously look just as I was before," Olivia replied, her nervousness showing. She winced after those words came out of her mouth because she hated herself for letting his words get to her, now she was really nervous.

Ray just chuckled at her and they continued eating until lunch hour was over. Ray assisted the both of them back inside the lobby of the building before he bid them goodbye.

"Hey, it was nice meeting you Ray. I hope to get to talk to you again. Maybe us three could get some lunch again some other time," Naomi said and shook Ray's hand.

"That sound great. I would love to. I'm not too busy anyway," Ray replied as Naomi let go of his hand. He placed his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

Naomi and Olivia were heading to the direction of the elevator before Ray called them again.

"Wait, Olivia," Ray called over.

Naomi and Olivia looked back as Ray walked over to where they stood. Naomi had this sheepish smile on her fave that Olivia knew she had to slap the girl for later on. Naomi excused herself and said that she would go on ahead because she had to talk to Mr. Figgins about something important. Olivia was left standing with Ray in the middle of the lobby.

"What is it?" she asked as she fixed the strap of her bag that was slung on her shoulder.

"When are you free? You know, other than your lunch breaks?" Ray asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhm, I don't know. I guess during the weekends. Sometimes my Saturdays has a half-day shift but Sundays are mostly my day off," Olivia answered.

"Cool, uhm, I was just wondering. Do you maybe want to go and grab some coffee sometime?" Ray said, hesitating a bit in between his words, but he soon got it all out of his system.

Olivia was taken a but aback. Was Ray Beech asking her out? Is she dreaming? Never in the history of the world would she have ever thought that one of the people she listed that would be the worst to be socializing with would ask her out on a date. Nothing romantic, just a simple trip to a coffee shop. This was like a rabbit out of a hat. She thought about it briefly before giving her answer.

"Sure, Ray. I'll tell you when I can," Olivia gave a shy smile. A bit forced but it was still because of the incident back at Mo and Scott's wedding reception.

"Great. Can I borrow your phone?" Ray said and lent out his palm.

Olivia took her bag and opened it up to dig for her phone. When she got it, she gave it over to Ray which dialed in his number.

"Just text me when you're good," Ray said and gave back the phone to Olivia whomjust held it in her hands.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'm gonna go," Olivia said and pointed to the elevator. She had a few minutes before Mr. Figgins starts looking for her in her office cubicle.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Go on. I'll see you again later, Olivia. It was great bumping into you," Ray said and waved after he turned around to proceed to the building's front entrance.

Olivia pressed the elevator button and waited. She remembered it again and this time, she was going to ask Ray about it. Maybe he doesn't know, just maybe.

"Hey, Ray?" Olivia called out to Ray who was about to go out the door.

"Yeah?" Ray turned his head as Olivia caught his attention.

"What do you remember about the wedding reception?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Mo and Scott's?" Ray asked.

Olivia nodded.

"After the formality of the occasion, all I remember is having fun and drinking a lot. I don't really recall any much more after that," Ray shrugged.

"Okay. Bye, Ray," Olivia gave a small wave to say goodbye to Ray before he headed out the building and into the street outside. She let out a sigh of relief after hearing his answer. Sometimes, alcohol does have beneficiary effects, especially in her case. Good thing it wasn't just her because she would have never been able to talk to or even see Ray Beech ever again. She couldn't even think of herself in the same way ever again.

* * *

Another day of work was over and Olivia rewarded herself with a nice and hot aroma bath with some classical music playing on a little radio she had in the bathroom. A beautiful melody serenaded her ears as the strokes of the bow hit the violin strings flowing from the radio's speakers. Nothing like some heavenly and good relaxation after a tiring day. Olivia already figured out what she was going to put on her article and how she would still stay in topic. She was seriously hoping that it would go through and be approved before being given for editing and layouting. But Olivia said that she would think about the rest later and clear her mind for now. This is her time for herself first and work would come later. It was a weekend anyway and her Saturday this week would be a free day. She remembered what she told Ray but he told her that she can just tell him whenever she was available. She would still have to think about the offer. Besides, his number was saved on her phone so he would still be within reach until she decides.

The mood was setting and she could feel her body go along with the calm flow of the tub water. Her mind falls into an abyss of daydreaming where the feeling sets the image in her head. With the still vibe and mellow music, Olivia could recall one novel she read just a few months back. A romance novel with a story filled with desire, betrayal, pain, and relief. Olivia was always one to explore with the things she read, a passionate bookworm herself. Sometimes, she feels like she is part of the world in the words appearing in front of her eyes. They weren't just words that are typed in a bundle of pages anymore; they were worlds where she could place herself into whenever she wanted to escape where she was. Fiction just seems better than reality at most times.

Olivia loves romance novels. Whether they were cheesy or realistic, she appreciated every one of them. Whether the guy gets the girl in the end after a series of unfortunate events, or if either one of them die or their love story gets a sad ending. Olivia has her heart in every single one of them, knowing that she is a failure in her own romance area in life. She sucked. She went on dates, she had those times where guys did hit on her, she had those adorable kisses, makeout sessions she mostly regret, but she never went exclusive and she was never the slutty type. Honestly, Olivia still did try to burst out of her shell and be a little more when it comes to her personal life. Still, it led her to being a single 27-year old. The adventure and stories that she reads between pages don't seem to reflect on her life. That was one of Olivia's desires, even during that span of time of keeping in the burden of loving someone for majority of your life despite knowing that they would never love you back. Olivia could somehow blame herself for not getting that realistic romance story for her own.

She still wishes for those to maybe happen. She was a girl, who sucked at love, but still has a body of a normal functioning girl. Of course, there are times where she still has those images and feelings of desire. Still being a virgin, she still dreams of those soft touches and heat-filled intense moments shared with that special someone. Just like how they describe and are illustrated in the stories and crappy romance novels.

Olivia was still lying in her tub filled with warm water, the scent of lavender filling the air, the sound of the continuous soft melody of classical violin music fill the room, and her eyes were closed. She was feeling it and it was like at these moments where those little hidden wishes and physical desires mostly come to mind. She can feel her body aching for it, the curiosity and absent feeling of his touch, she wanted that. She needed that.

* * *

Olivia started to hear a faint pitter-patter of rain before it grew louder and the music in the room suddenly vanished. Her body lost the warm feeling of the water and started to feel a bit chillier. Her eyes started to flutter open and she was surprised to see a dark silhouette of what looks like a small room. She can see the walls and shelves; she could even smell the musk of damp wood in the air. There was a little gas lamp sitting on top of a table. With the things she's seeing, she could only calculate that she was currently in a shed and there was a horrible thunderstorm happening outside. She felt drops of water on her neck and just then did she realize that she was soaking wet. She felt a little gust of wind and she shivered. The situation is confusing her. Did she black out all of the sudden to wake up here and having no idea what happened?

"Hey, are you okay?" Olivia was startled after hearing another voice. She thought she was alone. She wanted to see who it was but she couldn't figure it out because it was so dark and there was limited source of illumination in that small room.

"Who- who's there?" Olivia had that immediate reflex of hugging her knees and crawling backwards to the wall in a protective manner.

"Whoa, it's okay. It's just me. Are you alright? Did you think there was somebody else besides us?" The voice said.

Olivia still couldn't comprehend who it was because she couldn't see around her. But then lightning flashed and her eyes caught a figure sitting a few feet away from her in the corner underneath one of the shelves. He had his legs folded and his arms were set on top of his knees loosely.

"Wha-What's going on?" Olivia stuttered. Actually, she was freezing and the chills were causing breaks in her breath.

Olivia hugged herself and closed her eyes, bringing her head down, trying to fold herself up in a ball to conserve her remaining body heat. She heard some shuffling and rubbing on wood. And then she felt a something wrap around her shoulders. Olivia opened her eyes and looked up to see him set a dry blanket around her.

"What about you?" She asked in concern. She saw that he was soaking as well. His shirt was drenched and his pants had mixed colors.

"I'm fine. I set my jacket to dry off already. I'll be warm later," he replied.

"Thanks, Wen," she almost whispered.

He then sat beside her. Aside from the continuous sound of rain hitting the roof of the shelter, the shaking of leaves and loose wood due to the occasional blows of the wind, and the loud roars of thunder seconds after lightning would flash, there was silence between the two of them.

"My phone's gone, fucking lost it somewhere out there," Wen said as he ruffled with his hair.

"What happened?" Olivia asked and turned her head to face him.

"You must be worn out from all that running that you can't remember," he replied.

"Uhm, I guess so," she shrugged. She really has no idea what happened because she just suddenly woke up to see herself inside this shed.

"Well, our car broke down after we were being chased by some maniac. I seriously don't know who it was but we just kept running. We almost fell in a cliff, that's a long story, but the maniac eventually fell after he slipped due to chasing us and we got away. We're kinda lost in the woods and help is nowhere to be found so we just had to look for shelter for now. Although, you did get your foot stuck on some tree root and you had a bad fall. Is your foot okay now?" he said as he looked at her foot.

Olivia didn't realize it until he told her. Her gaze fell to her foot to see that it was wrapped up in a cloth that would serve as a temporary brace for her sprain.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt much," she replied.

Time went by and they just talked. Olivia didn't know what exactly the time was but was just certain that it was somewhere in the night since it was really dark out. Olivia decided to share the blanket around her shoulders with Wen. Their shoulders were now touching and were leaning against each other.

"Hey, Olivia, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Wen said, his voice faltered.

"For what?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky. She turned her head to look up at him.

"For everything. I know what I did and I hate it. I hate myself for causing you that much pain," he was looking at her, staring deeply into her eyes as he said those words.

"It's nothing, Wen. You don't have to tell me that," Olivia shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't, Olivia. Don't say that. I have to be sorry, I need to be sorry. You didn't deserve what I did. You deserve so much better. I hate myself for putting you through all of that. I hate myself for letting you endure all of that sting for such a long time. I'm such a dick," Wen's voice rose as each word came out from his mouth. All the self-frustration showed.

Olivia could only keep quiet about it, unsure on how she is going to answer that. Wen shifted in his seat and turned his entire body in her direction; he held her by the shoulders and guided her to shift from her position as well. They were now facing each other but Olivia still faced a bit to the side. His hands fell from her shoulders, gliding on her arms, until they grasped her own hands.

"I've been so confused and I only learned to understand when it's already too late," he said, looking down at their hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I.. I..," he stuttered and struggled with what he was gonna say. He took a deep breath but he just couldn't get them out. Instead, he looked back at her eyes, staring deeply into them.

Olivia gazed into his and she could see that luscious green glow despite the limited light given by the lamp. He let one of his hands release hers and his fingers softly touched her cheeks, his thumb caressing it.

"I don't know how to say it," he said in a breath, almost hesitantly.

Olivia just looked at him. He was holding something back. Whatever it was, she wanted to know. She didn't want to expect, but was secretly hoping that it was what she was thinking.

"Then just show me," Olivia whispered.

Wen was startled, he didn't expect for her to say that. Olivia saw that surprised expression on his face. Now she wanted to take back what she said. Olivia was about to look away before Wen leaned in and kissed her, his other hand leaving their grip on hers before they cupped her other cheek.

Everything just went by in almost a blur. Olivia just let herself all in. All the kisses and contact, she shivered at each touch he made. It was delicate yet hungry and she could feel a strong pull. Next thing she knows, she's lying on the wooden floor beside him, wrapped up in the blanket that were once wrapped around their shoulders to protect them from the cold, in his arms.

* * *

Olivia woke up to see that she was still in the tub and that her music had stopped playing. She must have drifted to unconsciousness after so much relaxing. She then finished up in the bath and dressed herself to prepare for bed.

She sat on her bed and went under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Olivia found something familiar in that little dream of hers. She chuckled at herself after the idea appeared that it was a scene from one of her favorite crappy romance novels. The story was a big bust but that scene was just intimate and special. It was the best one in the book. She blushed after realizing that Wen was in her dream. It was crazy, and as in, seriously crazy.

As much as Olivia could wish for it to be all real and that she could wonder how it feels for him to touch her like that, it will never happen. She knows it and she really wants to accept that. She was sure that she was trying to focus on other stuff for the past days; It was a surprise for Wen to appear in her dream. Was it because of her subconscious? Anyway, she didn't understand the magic of psychology much. All she knows that what she saw, it will forever be a hidden desire. Something she should really bury deep already.

It was what it was, just a dream. Besides, she could give Ray Beech's offer a shot after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I edited just a tiny bit of chapter one, just a few sentences and details. I had to replace/add them to match the following chapters. It wasn't too big, it won't change the flow. I just had to consider it to make things a little clearer. If you guys are still confused and have questions that would not seem like spoilers, I would be glad to answer them. Just send it through reviews.**

**What do you guys think? Oh my, I somehow think I sucked at working on this. But, anyway, keep reviewing! If you like this story, don't forget to show me your support by hitting the fave/follow button if you wish to keep updated. Thanks guys, all the love!**


	14. Remember By

Stella and Olivia were out in the grocery store to grab food to restock the house.

"Stella, stop grabbing so much. You're filling up the cart and I'm not even a quarter through my list," Olivia said as she scanned through the shopping list in her hand for another time. Looking inside her cart, the only things present there that was in her list were a few baking ingredients, the rest of the products present in the cart were mostly sodas and other food Stella likes to get her hands on aside from pizza.

"You can't separate me from my babies, no," Stella replied and pointed a finger at Olivia's face.

"Fine, but you're paying for your own part. This cart is already half-full and I still have a lot to get," Olivia said and applied force to her hands to give the cart a push and send its wheels to go round.

"Might as well, I get to stay at your house for free anyway," Stella shrugged and skidded off to grab more things that she can to consume more spaces of the shopping cart.

" Stella Yamada, you better grab me another shopping cart if you're filling this one," Olivia groaned and followed her friend into another aisle of food.

"So, what do you have in mind for dinner?" Stella asked as she was looking up on a shelf of salsa.

"I don't know. Got any favorites for me to prepare?"

"Aww, Olivia, I'm so touched. You would really cook my heavenly food for me? Oh, living with you is paradise," Stella said as she ran over and gave her blonde friend a tight squeeze in a bear hug.

"I don't think cooking for you would be too hard. You munch up on anything I prepare on the table everytime we eat at home," Olivia said as she gently pushed Stella away with a finger to her forehead.

"As long as it's edible, my mouth welcomes the pleasurable delicacies. Besides, the love you put into your cooking makes it twice as more tasty than it already is," Stella wiggled her eyebrows at Olivia.

"Alright, so, what do you want?" Olivia asked her feisty little friend again.

"I want nachos and milkshakes. I already grabbed some salsa, what else could you add?" Stella asked her friend as she continued to look on the shelves filled with different products.

"Fine, I'll add good burritos to the pile," Olivia said and rolled her eyes.

"You are such an angel, you know that Olivia?" Stella purred.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Olivia rolled her eyes again and they continued shopping for the rest of the ingredients that they would need for the food Stella wishes.

When they were done, they filled two full carts of food. Olivia doesn't know how she could afford this on her own so she was glad that it was Stella who paid for the more than half of it. Olivia was a bit hesitant at first because it did cost a lot but Stella insisted since her family was actually a bit richer than before anyway because of her mom's contribution in the world of science, her dad being a successful doctor who is now looking for a cure for cancer, and her little brothers who have delved their talents in construction and are now taking degrees in Engineering in a university in Los Angeles.

Olivia was preparing in the kitchen, dabbling herself in a place she loved next to music and literature. With some help from Stella, they prepared plates and plates of food that would be all vacuumed up by Stella's mouth. It might even be a miracle if she would be able to have some share of the food for herself. There was a pot here, a pan there, boiling liquid here, aroma of heated food over there, an open flame on the stove, a plate in the microwave, a noisy blender in one corner, sounds of glasses and plates being set on the counter, the kitchen was really busy.

When they were finally done, Olivia let out a sigh of relief. The heat of the kitchen got into her so as she rested her body a bit while preparing the table, she took a shower afterwards. To no surprise that when she finished giving herself a refreshing shower, Stella was already busy digging into the food on the table. Olivia did nothing but chuckle to herself at the sight of her friend indulging in her guilty pleasure.

Olivia didn't think twice to grab a plate of her own and dwell into the hardwork she has done that was now all laid out on the wooden table in front of her. She was beyond glad that Stella didn't stop her from grabbing bites of the food.

"I hope you're not having any plans for Saturday night," Stella said after taking a big bite of the burrito she was holding. Since her mouth was full, the words came out muffled.

"I don't think I have. What's the occasion?" Olivia replied after taking a bite of a nacho topped with cheese and salsa.

"Are you serious?" Stella said. When Olivia looked at her friend's face, she could see an expression that crossed between 'You must be joking' and 'I wanna say fuck you right now'. It was kind of scary considering that it was Stella she was about to deal with.

"What? What did I do?" Olivia rambled. Seriously, what was the occasion? Olivia was getting more uncomfortable as each second passes and Stella still had that same weird and scary expression on her face.

"It's my fucking birthday! How could you forget my fucking birthday?!" Stella somehow screamed. Her cheese and salsa covered hands were raised above her head in disbelief.

"Really? It is?" Olivia questioned. Hey eyebrow rose in confusion.

"How could you even forget?!" Stella said in the same tone she had with her previous comment.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot the date already," Olivia said sarcastically in the latter part.

"I can't believe you forgot that it's my birthday," Stella said as she took another bite of her burrito.

"You say you hate me because I forgot your birthday yet you still continue to dive into the food in front of you," Olivia replied to her friend as she took a sip of the milkshake they made.

"This is now my comfort food because you hurt my feelings by forgetting that it's my birthday on Saturday," Stella takes another big bite of the burrito which is now sized only as a smaller bite than Stella's usual.

"Oh, beat the crap. What do you plan to do?" Olivia pushed her friend.

"You're such a mood breaker, little Livy," Stella said as she plucked the final bite of her current burrito in her mouth.

"Don't call me that," Olivia shook her head in disgust at the nickname she just heard.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was planning to take all you guys on a night out on Saturday," Stella said, getting more food to place on her plate.

"Are Mo and Scott already informed?" Olivia asked, taking another sip of her milkshake.

"I already called Mo and she told me that they would be coming back on Thursday so they're gonna be able to come," Stella replied.

"The boys?" Olivia asked more, pertaining to their former drummer and keyboardist.

"They already know and they're prepared," Stella confirmed.

"How come I'm the one who gets to know last?" Olivia demanded.

"Chill, girl. I live in your house, I can tell you even though it's already Friday," Stella shrugged and kept eating. "Just get ready for Saturday. Since you don't have work that day, get your beauty rest because you're gonna need energy to have fun," Stella answered.

* * *

It wasn't Olivia's first choice of a place to go to on a Saturday night but what can she do? It was Stella's birthday and she had no say whatsoever on what they would do. All Stella told them was they are going have the night of their lives so they should dress their best and look hot. With Stella's reminders, Olivia should have seen it coming that they would be heading out to the club. She was kinda scared since the last time she did intake alcohol, everything got out of hand. But since this place was filled with unfamiliar faces aside from the six of them, Olivia might feel a bit better because she won't be seeing any of the other faces in the building after tonight anyways.

Stella was in front and was standing in front of the club's bouncer. Mo stood behind Olivia with Scott right by her side, Charlie and Wen stood behind them. All of them were dressed for a party, although Mo had a look that was a bit more toned down. Scott was strictly guarding his wife and Olivia smiled in her head at the sight of the sweet couple. To be honest, the boys looked dashing as well. It was like Lemonade Mouth fashion in one of their big concerts all over again, only that Charlie's hair was now styled like James Dean. But for tonight, it was a little ruffled to match the vibe of the club.

"Hey, let loose girl! I demand that you guys have fun and get wasted tonight," Stella said to the rest of them before they entered the loud and flashing environment of the club.

Stella took hold of Olivia's arm after seeing a bit of hesitation on her face. The rest of them followed inside. They grabbed a table for their group and Stella called over a waiter to order almost an endless amount of drinks. Of course they had to have some food intake first so that they could avoid getting immediately sick from drinking. The night went on and they shared laughs and stories, catching up with each other. Eventually, Stella pulled them to the dance floor. Wen stayed behind first for a while and said that he just had to send a message to a certain someone to ask something about his son. Stella understood and called the rest to the dance floor.

Of course, Mo was with Scott. The two were inseparable even on the dance floor. They didn't look like a married couple at all. They just looked like two people in the club, almost grinding on each other. They didn't look their age and seemed pretty young. Stella was with Charlie, dancing to the rhythm of the beat. Olivia wasn't sure if there was really something going on between the two but by the looks of it, there was really something. How could there it not be if Stella was pretty much all over Charlie? His hands were gripping her waist as they swayed with the movement of the lights and the shift of the sick beat. Meanwhile, Olivia was dancing with whoever it was.

Thanks to the alcohol Stella forced her to drink at first, she had a bit of liquid courage to go flirting around again. There was a guy who asked her to dance with him and she immediately said yes. Stella told her to let loose then she would let loose. Besides, despite having just a few shots of vodka, it was taking over her body a bit. She could now care less about what's going on around her.

Her love for music prevailed as her surroundings evolved into almost a blur. The lights slowed their motion and the people around her began to vanish. So she didn't exactly see and feel it right away that the guy she was dancing with was starting to feel her up. His hands went down to her thighs as he moved down and swayed with the music. His hands traveled higher from her bosom to her waist and to the sides of her chest before they brushed in front of her. Olivia woke up from her fantasy and turned around swiftly.

"What's wrong, babe? Want something more?" the guy tried to pull a seductive town but Olivia just wanted to puke at his effort.

"No, actually. I have to go," she started to leave but he held her hand.

"Where are you going babe? We're not done yet," he said as he tried to pull her.

Despite his attempt, another hand shot out and took hold of the guy's wrist. Olivia looked up to see that it was Wen who did that.

"The girl said she has to go. Be a gentleman and follow," Wen said and pulled the guy's grip away from Olivia. She was now free from the guy's clutch

"And who are you supposed to be to tell me that?" the guy pulled his arm away in a fleet Moving forward to Wen.

"I'm her companion, I'm here with her. I was just busy for a second," Wen replied.

"You're not her boyfriend to be saying that. Besides, your girl here was proudly open and was even grinding on me. She won't be doing that unless she's a slut," the guy said proudly.

This earned the guy a hard pull from Wen. Wen grabbed the guy's collar and said something that Olivia didn't hear. It looked like a threat from where she was standing. And because that when he released the guy, he almost earned a blow to the face if Stella hadn't showed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're all having fun here. Now let's disperse, chop chop," she gestured to Olivia and Wen/ "And as for you mister," she faced the guy that made his way on Olivia, "my friend isn't a slut. For your information, she's one of those rare girls you don't usually see at the club. She was having fun on the dance floor and it doesn't mean you can take advantage of her. So if you don't want to see what I can do or maybe I could call one of the bouncers over here to escort you out, you better get out of our faces," Stella warned.

Olivia laughed at Stella, forgetting what just happened to her. Stella was always the one to step up to save any one of them. She remembered the first time in the cafeteria in Mesa High when she spat out a mouthful of lemonade at Ray Beech after they ganged up on her.

The guy glared them daggers before fixing his collar and walking away from them. Stella gestured them back over to their table. They all took a seat and Stella ordered more drinks.

"Oh, I know! Let's play spin the bottle!" Stella suggested excitingly.

The rest of the group groaned at their own expense.

"Come on, Stella. We're not in highschool anymore," Charlie said.

"Shut up, Delgado. It's my birthday and only I can say what we're going to do. If you still remember Mo's threats from before, I would be more than happy to be shaving hair from other parts of your body if you do not comply with me," Stella warned.

Charlie being Charlie who was really scared of what Stella could do, just surrendered and followed suit. Since the rest of the group were also pretty terrified of what one Stella Yamada could do, they just thought about it and maybe a game of spin the bottle would be fun just like old times.

They all took turns and the game of spin the bottle was mixed with truth or dare. Mo dared Scott to stand beside one of the poles and look like he was asking for it, there should be at least three girls that would approach him and give him their number. Scott hesitated but Mo threatened him so he followed his wife's dare. Charlie chose truth and Wen immediately asked the question that Olivia was dying to know the answer: Wen asked if there was something going on between him and Stella, something like a summer fling? He looked at Stella for an approval to answer and she just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. He just sighed and admitted that there is something going on between him and Stella but says that it was nothing serious, he kept it at that.

They ordered more drinks for more liquid courage. Stella just kept it coming and was glad to be paying for all of it. She laughed evilly because she said that even at her age, she could still put this in the expenses of her family. Stella was really one evil human being, if she was even human at all.

The next time the bottle was spun, it landed on Olivia. She chose dare because she didn't want any secrets coming out of her.

"Okay, I dare you to tell the truth to my question and if you don't get to answer it, I will give you another dare. No exceptions, it's my birthday!" Stella strictly pointed at Olivia.

"Alright, alright, just don't kill me," Olivia said in surrender.

"Who do you like right now? Be honest?! Who's the special guy?" Stella forced upon her.

Olivia really didn't want to answer so she gave Stella a look to just go on with the other dare, which Stella got the message immediately.

"Well then, let's go with the dare. Olivia, I dare you to have a guy kiss you right now," Stella pointed out.

Olivia was surprised with the dare. She had kissed a number of guys anymore, but she was in a club and kissing a guy in this place where alcohol was merely present would lead into something she didn't like. She remembered Stella's story again about what happened with her and Ray Beech, Olivia really didn't want that to happen again.

"I'll do it," Wen said from beside her.

This surprised them all, mostly Olivia. Never in the world would she have expected that Wen would even volunteer to such a thing. Despite the past attempts of him kissing her or maybe that was just an illusion now? Because it seemed like it. But despite all of that, she was happy. Her insides were flipping from just his words and now she couldn't imagine how it would feel for him to be kissing her.

"I don't want what happened earlier to occur again and to pull in another jerk so I'd rather do it," Wen shrugged and everyone just stayed silent, staring at him. Olivia now felt even more nervous.

"Okay then, let's get one with it. We have a long night ahead of us," Stella said.

Olivia was now battling in her head whether she would push this on or not. Wen shifted beside her and faced her a bit while she couldn't tell her body to make a move. She was panicking a bit because it was already gonna happen.

"Just relax, Livy. Just go along with it, it'll feel natural," Wen reminded her.

She didn't know why he told her that but she must have looked nervous than what she thought. She knows that her nerves were breaking inside of her, she just didn't realize that it was showing in her outer features too.

Olivia let out a breath and shifted a bit so she would be a little more comfortable with how they're gonna be positioned. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen.

She felt a hand cup her jaw, the hand was big but gentle and it wasn't a hard grip but was just more of a reminder that there was someone there in front of her. She was shaking inside, in her head, and she kept over thinking that maybe he would not like it at all, that maybe she didn't know how to kiss.

But all of those thoughts vanished when she finally felt a pair of lips touch her own. They were soft and it felt like there was something inside of her that was about to erupt. Wen was right, it did feel natural, and because it felt natural, she somehow wanted more. She didn't want it to just be peck on the lips, a simple smack, she wanted it to be a kiss where she could feel passion.

And she was not disappointed.

She felt him insist on more than just a peck. Their lips were now in sync, moving for more. She didn't know how long it was going on, because it felt like they have been like that for more than a few seconds already. Then, she felt him flicker his tongue on her bottom lip. She wanted to be surprised but then it would ruin the whole thing. Besides, she also wanted to know how it felt with him, so she granted him access. Their tongues were in sync with each other; nothing like all those gross looking things she sometimes saw television. It was even better than how she read it in books.

Olivia was feeling like she was out of this world. She felt like she was in a dream. She felt like whatever was happening was not real at all, that after a few seconds she would just be waking up in her bed in her room on another morning. But no, just because it was all surreal doesn't mean it wasn't true. It was really happening, Wen was really kissing her.

Was it the temperature or was it getting really hot in the room. Her inner desires were starting to come out and she didn't really want anyone to see it. If it was kept just between the two of them, she would want continue on if it would ever possibly happen. She wanted to pull away but she was so much stuck into whatever was going on. So she was relieved when Wen decided to pull away, slowly and not in a hurry.

Olivia opened her eyes to see Wen looking at her with his lids opened halfway. He was breathing and trying to take in the oxygen they just lost. His forehead was leaning on hers and both of his hands were cupping her cheeks. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before he let go and faced Stella again.

"That good?" Wen asked the birthday girl.

"Wow, well that was… something," Stella commented.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Olivia said, trying to take the attention away from her, Wen, and whatever just happened.

* * *

When Olivia and Stella were back home, Stella was about to pass out from all the partying and drinking. Olivia had her own share of alcoholic drinks and partying so she was a bit tipsy and worn out as well, but she was still conscious enough to move on her own. So before taking care of herself, she made sure to bring Stella up to the room where she's staying first. She wasn't the strongest so she had to drag Stella up to the second floor which proved to be quite a challenge. What made it more of a challenge was that before they even started up the stairs, Stella picked it as a good time to fully lose consciousness and passed out. Olivia groaned and grunted as she hauled Stella on her shoulders, the weight dragging her down and no thanks to the alcohol in her system at all.

She celebrated in her mind once she finally got Stella up the stairs. She took a breath first and leaned for a second on the stair railings before continuing to drag Stella to the room in the hall. When they reached the room, Olivia quickly dropped her friend on the bed, literally. Stella just plopped on the mattress, having no idea how ridiculous she looked. She smelled so much of vodka, tequila, perfume, and sweat.

Being the good friend that she is, Olivia fixed Stella into a proper sleeping position on the bed. It would be hard to change Stella out of the body hugging dress she wore to the club so Olivia just decided to take off her shoes and make her friend feel comfortable in bed, draping the blanket over her before Stella started to snore. Stella can take care of herself in the morning.

Olivia went to her own room to get out of the uncomfortable dress that currently resides on her body. Even though she was complimented for looking good in her clothes, all thanks to a bit of Stella's fashion sense and Olivia had no idea she had it in her to know anything how to dress like that, it wasn't her favored garment. The dress stuck to her body thanks to sweat and it made her even more uncomfortable. She couldn't understand how she survived the night. She took a cold shower to rinse off the stench; it helped wake her up a bit as well. She made some hot coffee for herself as well, black this time so it would be strong enough to take away a certain amount of hit given by the alcohol intake she had.

She brought her mug up to her room, placing it on her bedside table for her to drink. Olivia grabbed the red journal her father had given her for her 18th birthday. She flipped it open to a blank page, one of the limited number of pages left to write on. She decided that what happened earlier was worth writing about before she would be sending back the notebook to her dad.

Olivia smiled at the memory from what occurred earlier. Her fingers went to her lips like they were trying to feel Wen's own mouth on hers. It was unbelievable, but it really did happen.

07/27/23

What happened tonight was something I never thought would happen. I actually want to kill Stella for it but I also want to thank her a lot for it. It was something that I've been wishing years and years for, dad. I know that it isn't my first, but this was way more special than any of the other ones I got in the past.

Dad, I finally got to kiss Wen. Well, it wasn't in the way that I would call romantic that was shared after an intimate moment together. It's a funny story dad, I know you're going to flip if I told you but I'm an adult and I'm sure it would be totally fine now. I think that at this age you would actually be considering for me to have a boyfriend already. Unfortunately, I still don't have one, but back to the original story we go.

It felt so much more than how they describe it in books. The fireworks felt like they were endless, the spark was more of a fire, it was soft but it was filled with intensity at the same time. I know I shouldn't be sharing this to you in detail but I think this is worth saving. This has to go down as one of the happiest days of my life. I can honestly consider this as part of my bucket list.

He even saved me from a jerk that tried to make his way on me. It's not like how you think it was but the other guy was still a huge asshole. Sorry for the words, dad.

I know I said that I would move on. I know that I said that I would just love him as a friend. I would still love him truly and genuinely with all my heart, just not how I dreamed it would ever be. I know that I said that he now has his own responsibility as a father to his child. I can still understand that and live with that even though we shared that kiss, right? It was one kiss and I don't think there will ever be another one.

At least I got another dream fulfilled dad. At least I got to kiss the boy I have loved for so long, no matter how it went or how it came down. It is indeed one of the happiest moments of my life.

Olivia signed and closed the notebook again. There were less than five pages left in her journal now. Olivia wondered what else she could write in the following empty canvasses of paper. As the days go further, those empty palettes would be filled with more words that would remind her of the greater and more important stories of her life. The memories worth remembering and those worth keeping.

As a tradition to herself, she took another small strip of paper and wrote on it after she placed her journal back to where it was always kept.

_A kiss from that one special boy._

Olivia folded it up into a little star and placed it into the jar, along with all her other stars of hope. She smiled at the addition and regrets nothing. It was a dream come true and reality would come back the next day. It was fun living in the moment, but she still needs to wake up. Olivia understood that.

* * *

**A/N: Can I say finally? Cause I mean to say finally! Yes, the finally kissed. But of course, it wasn't in the way we thought it would be. Yeah, I just did that. I somehow still suck at writing that kind of scene, I would have to keep studying to improve on that.**

**For those who are asking if there will be another chapter, of course there will be. This fic is far from the end and there are still a lot about to happen. Heads up guys, I don't know if you're going to hate me in the future. Haha. I still don't know the exact number of chapters I will be using. We'll just have to see.**

**Let me feel your presence and hear your voice. Don't forget to send me a review! Any comments and questions are welcome! I really recommend you to do so because it keeps me pump when I hear great comments from the readers. I love you guys! **


	15. Each Decision

Wen sat on the puzzle mat in the middle of Randall's little room. He fiddled with the toys as he continually entertained his son who was beaming with happiness whenever he was around. This made his heart melt. Is this how it feels like when you have a child? Wen thought that it would be all about the working and dirty diapers, the constant vomiting and sleepless nights due to the excruciating wails of a hungry child. He didn't realize that there would be a very bright side about it. He loved playing with his kid. Despite feeling settled, there was something missing about it. He knows that there is still a hollow feeling underneath all this happy times. Somehow, there was something missing between him and little Randall. Yes, he enjoyed spending his time with his little boy. He has this protective instinct as a dad when it comes to the little guy. But he still couldn't understand what was missing, her just knows there is.

Randall was playing with his little car when Dolores came in with a tray filled with a plate of little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apple slices, and a glass of milk.

"Iho, it's snacktime," Dolores said as she closed the door gently behind her.

"Food!" little Randall got up on his two little feet to run over to his nanny.

"Sir, Ma'am Daniella is looking for you," Dolores said.

"Where is she?" Wen asked. What was it about?

"I think she's in the balcony of her bedroom. It's two doors down the hall on the right," Dolores instructed him. He thanked her in his head because he was just about to ask that.

"Okay," Wen nodded. He walked over to crouch down in front of Randall who was now taking a small bit from his apple slice. "Hey little buddy, I'll be back, okay? Don't make a big mess around here," he said as he ruffled his little child's raven black hair. His son nodded excitingly after drinking a quarter of his milk.

Wen smiled as his son's adorableness and stood up to go to Daniella. What was it did she want to talk about or show him? If it was about him getting a permanent place in this state, he's still saying no. If she feels like he's an intruder in her home whenever he stays over to sleep for Randall then who could just stay at one of the cheap motels around.

Wen knocked first on the room he was pointed to go. When he got no response, he slowly peeked in and saw no one in the sight in front of him. So as Dolores said, he went over to the balcony door and saw Daniella standing there across the glass pane. Wen walked over and made his way out to the balcony to stand beside her.

"You were looking for me?" he asked her without taking his eyes away from the view. It was actually a great view. Daniella's house stood beside a huge lake and mountains across it. It was a breath-taking view of nature. It was an art molded by the big guy up there. It was simply amazing.

"Yeah, I was. How's Randall?" she asked, crossing her arms and not looking at him either.

"He's having snack time with Dolores. He's okay, a happy kid," Wen squinted at the blow of the wind and the rays of the sun shining on his face. It wasn't too hot out but the sun was high up.

"Wen, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you decided to show up and accept our baby," Daniella said.

"I still wish you could've told me from the beginning and not drop a huge bomb on me by finding it out from the press," he replied, running his hand through his hair along with the blow of the wind.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was scared, I didn't want to break such news to you. Besides, I wasn't sure if you were even ready," she said, her hair going with the wind.

"I could have prepared myself if you told me. At least then I would know that I have a big responsibility on my hands," Wen retorted.

"I wish you don't see him as just a responsibility," Daniella almost whispered. This time, Wen looked at her and saw her gazing down on her hands that were now holding he rails of the balcony.

"I don't see him as just a responsibility. He's my blood, he's my son, and I love him. Even though it was a tough thing to process after finding out, he is still my son and he also came from me," Wen turned to her an explained himself. He loved his child. Despite something missing, he still loved him.

"Then can you give him something he deserves? Give him a family that will love him fully," Daniella replied as she turned her body in his direction, on hand still on the railing.

"He already has a family that loves him fully," Wen exclaimed.

"Give him a family that is whole. Our child deserves a family that is together," Daniella threw back at him.

Wen was ready for this moment. Somehow, he already saw this time would come. He knew that there would come a time that Daniella would insist on them being a whole family, them being together again. But Wen's heart just wasn't in it. He loved his kid and would do anything for him. But he can't put his own happiness on the line to let his kid live a lie. Wen was willing to fulfill his role as a father, but the question of being a husband is out of context.

"Ella, I love Randall, and I understand that you just want what's best for him, but I can't give into your request," Wen said, holding his ex-girlfriend and the mother of his child by the shoulders.

"Why? Why can't you? You know Randall wants his father to always be there beside him," she said, raising her voice.

"I will always be there for him. I can still be a father for him even if we're not together," he replied.

"But Wen-" she said before he cut her off.

"I've already thought about it, Ella. I'm not getting back together with you. I'm here for Randall but I'm not rekindling our relationship. We can still be friends, only that we have a child together. Please understand my decision," he said as he slowly let go of his grip on her shoulders.

She just stood there, stunned at his reaction, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not changing my mind, Ella. I'm not heartless and I have thought about it a lot. My decision is final," Wen said before heading away from the balcony, leaving a stunned Daniella standing there.

* * *

A week after Stella's birthday, another Saturday has come. Another free day for Olivia. She was more than glad to have a Saturday off. So far, there weren't too man demands from her since she's been giving more than a satisfactory performance at work. Since she wasn't the type to slack off, she was proud of it and really needed rest on the weekends.

On this day, Olivia was out in a famous coffee shop down town. Sitting on one of the plush seats, holding another good romance novel in her hands while taking occasional sips from her coffee. Not to sweet and to too black either, just how she likes it at most times.

The plot was sick. Olivia's mind was so eager as she delved into the pages of her book. It was usual. Lies here and there, mistakes were made, people were harmed, and sacrifices have been done. These plot points have been in many books she's read. Somehow, she already sees it as a predictable. There were also plot holes in the story. Judging by how things are going in the words that she is reading, she could already see the ending. Some novels were just too predictable.

Despite that, Olivia still saw how the story flowed and could care less of the cliché ending. Olivia was like that, comparing novels but still seeing the uniqueness in each one. Mostly, the uniqueness just comes out on how the novel was written. More importantly, if the reader could connect to the story. If it's complicated, then it would be harder for the reader to understand. Well, it somehow depends on the reader's ways of understanding anyway.

A few more pages before she got to the ending, Olivia's companion finally arrived, taking the seat in front of her.

"Have you been here long?" says the person in front of her. Olivia didn't look up yet, she was still being pulled by the book in her hands. The scenes were getting intense. Just a few minutes ago, she already knows the ending in her head. But at the moment, with the twist that's happening, she's not really sure anymore.

"Hey, Olivia? Are you with me?" the person asked again. Olivia still didn't look up. Her heart was pounding. What was going on? This book is getting sicker by each flip of a page.

"Hello? Olivia?" the person kept asking. He probably even waved his hands in front of the book near her face at his attempt to get her attention. Olivia's eyes were growing wider, her breaths getting lighter, she has no idea if her reactions were obvious or if other people in the coffee shop were looking at her because of how she's behaving.

"I'm getting my own first," says the person as he gave up on getting her attention and stood up to go to the counter. Olivia's eyes and her full attention were still buried in that book in her hands. As she flipped the page and turned to read more words, she was getting more and more anxious on what was about to happen.

Olivia's companion took their seat again and tried their best to get attention for another time. Obviously, Olivia was still in hr own world and her soul currently still stuck to the paperback novel in her hands. "No, no, no, what was happening? This can't be. What's going on?", Olivia thought to herself. She kept reading and reading until she reached the end of the page.

"What the hell?!" Olivia exclaimed as she turned to the final page where the ending was stated.

"Olivia!" the person said it louder this time and snapped Olivia out of her trance. The book almost slipped out of her hands but she caught it and made sure it didn't drop to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said as he somehow got to the edge of his seat in impulse to Olivia's reaction

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Ray. I guess I was just too distracted. How long have you been here?" Olivia said as she closed the book and placed it back in her bag. She would have to get back to that ending later.

Ray snickered. "I can see that. I guess that's just how you are with all your reading," he shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm really sorry about that. Remind me to not take a book when we go out?" Olivia said, regaining her composure.

"It's okay. Well, it already took me at least five times to call you out. I even stood up and got my own coffee already. I guess books just really do that to you," he chuckled.

"Sorry again," she cringed.

"Hey, look, no worries. Stop apologizing, we're on a date and not some drama show," Ray said and laughed.

"I happen to like drama shows!" Olivia exclaimed.

Ray laughed. "My bad," and Olivia eventually laughed along with him.

As the hours went on, things went well and it turned out to be a blast. A few days before prior, Olivia had decided to give it a chance and accept Ray's offer. Like Ray had put it, yes, they were on a date. Olivia didn't regret it and she actually enjoyed herself. It was a simple time out together like how normal people do. They felt like they were back in highschool, watching a movie and going on a walk in the night before he drove her home. It was fun and silly but it felt great.

Ray dropped her off in front of her house. It was night time but it wasn't too late in the evening yet. He got out of the car first and walked over to her side on the passenger seat before opening the door and helping her out like a gentleman.

"Thanks," Olivia said as she patted down her dress.

"Don't mention it," Ray replied.

"I mean, thanks for today. I had a really great time," Olivia said, holding her bag firmly.

"I'm glad you had fun. At first I thought you would regret going out with me at the end of the day," Ray shrugged and drove his hand through his hair nervously.

"Well, I don't. So stop acting so nervous and seeming like you haven't known me for years," she said, giving him a slight push on the shoulder.

"You know how I was a total jerk to you guys back then. I know I left a bad impression for years," Ray added.

"That was years ago, Ray. People change, and you proved it," Olivia nodded in assurance. Ray gave her a shy smile.

"I really love hanging out with you, Olivia. If it's no problem with you, I hope we can do this again sometime when you're not busy," Ray asked. There was a slight hesitance in his voice, somehow like he has a hunch that she won't agree.

Olivia thought about it. It would be nice to hang out with Ray. He's a nice guy now, maybe she can learn to like him anyway.

"I'd love to. If you happen to pass by my office during lunch hours, tell me," Olivia said and gave Ray an innocent smile.

"Really?" he asked like he just heard something he couldn't believe.

Olivia just nodded with a happy face and Ray smiled and felt relieved.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Olivia," Ray said, taking a slow step towards her.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Ray," she told him.

"Somehow, I'm hoping that you can see me more than a one-date person," he replied.

"I wouldn't agree on seeing you for another time if I thought like that," she chuckled.

"I like you, Olivia. I really do like you, and I hope you'll be able to reciprocate the feelings someday. I'm not rushing," he said as he took another step closer to her.

Olivia held a breath and froze as Ray was just a few inches from her. She wanted to take a step back but she didn't want him to think that she was threatened by his moves. She knows that he has no bad intentions on her. And she was right.

As she closed her eyes waiting for what he intended to do , Ray pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, realizing what he just did.

"Goodnight, Olivia. I'll see you soon," Ray said, holding her by the shoulders before waving to her and got into his car to drive off.

Olivia just stood there, stunned by the sweet gesture and Ray's words.

* * *

It was a long drive coming from Daniella's house again but Wen wasn't in the mood to go home yet. With the conversation he had with Daniella, he finally made it clear that he had no plans on getting back with her. He had been thinking about it and he told himself that he would be there for his son, not for his ex. They may not be one big happy family together, but he promises that he would make sure little Randall did not suffer the consequences from his father and mother's situation. He can still be a dad without being a boyfriend to the little guy's mother. That was a matter of his choice already. He didn't want to be greedy and take the chance away from his son to live a happy life with a happy family. But it's for the best. He wouldn't want his little boy to live in a complete family but sad and depressing household. He'd rather have his son have two parents who weren't together but still loved and cared for him deeply.

Right now, Wen decided to make another surprise night visit to Olivia's house just like before. Only this time, it wasn't too late at night and he would just be paying a visit to her house. It was a weekend anyway, maybe she's not too busy with her work stuff. He decided to walk, he needed that time to stall and think about things.

That night of Stella's birthday, when that guy had his hands on Olivia, he felt. No one should be treated like that, especially someone like Olivia. She had a few drinks and that guy was taking advantage of her, there was no way he should get away with it. That's why Wen decided to interfere when he saw the sight. He even threatened the guy to stay away from Olivia because he would get something he would never ask for. It was ridiculous what he told the guy, he really can't believe it even came out from his mouth.

But what distracted him the most was the kiss. He really didn't want to do it at first but there was just something in him that couldn't stand her seeing anyone else kiss her. He thought of his past attempts on kissing her, he wasn't really sure why he did that. He shouldn't but there was this pull driving his insides crazy when he's near her.

Just like that, when they were kissing, it felt like oblivion. Wen had kissed a good number of girls before and dated others, but kissing never felt like what he felt with Olivia. Yeah, he made out with his past girlfriends but they were all nothing compared to that moment. How the moment went, he didn't plan it at all. When he insisted that he was the one to kiss her, he planned to make it short, a simple peck on the lips, but it obviously escalated to more than that.

When he kissed her, everything just vanished. The noise from the club became muffled and everything went dark. It felt like it was just the two of them, surrounded by sparks. He was surprised with himself when he let his tongue touch her lip, even more surprised when she granted him the permission to enter her mouth. Things were starting to really build up then. Each second that passed while he was kissing her just made it all feel surreal. He felt like, somehow, he was floating. He chuckled to himself but he really liked the feeling, he actually didn't want it to end. He even felt like he was heating up from that intense moment that he just had to let go. It might have gotten deeper than that if he didn't stop himself from kissing her. Something was pulling him to do it. Something in him whined when he let go, somehow, he wanted it to go further.

Wen shook his head at the thought. That can't happen. That kiss were only under the circumstances of a dare and could not really happen again. Besides, why would Olivia let it even happen again?

Wen turned the corner on Olivia's street and her house came to view. It was kind of quiet on her street. Wen's gaze landed on the sight in front of him. There stood Olivia with someone that looked familiar.

Wen squinted and looked intently to the other person to see that it was Ray Beech. What was Ray Beech doing there? Wen took small strides to make his way over to Olivia but froze in place at what he saw next.

Ray stepped closer to Olivia and said something but then kissed her on the forehead. Wen turned his attention to Olivia's expression but didn't see anything that could tell him that she didn't like what had happened. Ray stepped back and said something before he got into his car and drove off. Olivia just stood there with an unknown expression on her face. Wen saw her let out a deep breath before smirking and turning around to go into her house.

* * *

**A/N: New update for you guys.**

**Just a heads up for all of my readers. There may come a point where I might change the rating of this fic from T to M. I still don't know if I will since it will be only one or two chapters. I don't mean that there will be only two chapters to be published, I meant that there will be at least two chapters to contain graphic scenes. The entire fic isn't really that graphic. I'm still thinking about what to really do. I'll tell you guys soon when I already decide what to do. Right now, I'm just giving a heads up there will be chapters which are graphic that will contain some scenes for mature readers. You can skip those if you wish but I suggest not to since it has an impact on the story line. Wait on that. We still have a long way to go.**

**Anywho, send send send me a review! Reviews with 's' if you wish. We're getting there guys. We're getting there! Let me hear from you! Till next update. Stay tuned!**


	16. Gang Roadtrip

Within the month that passed, everything was back to the way they were and things have gone normal as they should. Mo and Scott were totally happy within their first month of marriage. They both settled first in Mo's home in Rhode Island for the mean time. In a while, they would be moving back to New York so Mo can pursue her career in the medical field. They already found a really nice place in New York City to live in. It would do good for the both of them for now. Scott was doing okay, helping every now and then in his father's business. Mo said that if she was given the chance, she would want to establish her own Pediatric clinic in Rhode Island someday, but she wasn't in too much of a hurry.

Stella and Charlie had decided to extend their stay in Rhode Island for a little more time. Of course when Stella had told her mom about it, Mrs. Yamada went totally bonkers about the idea but Stella insisted that she wanted to stay. Her internship can wait considering it was her mom's laboratory anyway and she can go back to her internship in which she really hated when her time in Rhode Island was over. For now, Stella wanted some freedom. After her birthday celebration with the band, Stella really wanted to stay. She had one hell of a time. Ever since the party, she and Charlie never mentioned the thing going on between them again. No one pushed for Stella to say it, knowing that whatever they could experience in her wrath would cause them their end.

With Charlie, the manager of the shop he worked had no problem about the news. Since his friend was looking for a job and needed some money desperately, Charlie told him that he could take over his job for a while and earn the money he needed. Charlie told this to his manager and was given a reply that said no problem and as long as his friend would do well. Charlie was even thinking of leveling up of probably pursuing the degree he finished. He would check on it some other time. For now, he wanted a break and to give himself time to think on what next plan he should take.

Olivia continued to work hard for her job. The editor-in-chief was happy with her premature work and was satisfied with her continuous great performance. Her articles get published successfully and she gets a lot of good feedback. She has gained a positive image in her workplace without the help of her teenage fame from years ago. With the help of some inspiration and natural talent, Olivia felt great in a place that she could express her skills and personal ideas. Although she missed her time with music, she still doesn't forget to dabble in a little songwriting during her free time. Reading and music always made her feel at ease and relaxed. Her mind was off Wen and is now focused on herself. Olivia accepted Ray's offer and they went out again, no other dates followed the second one. She enjoyed herself, but Ray had to go back to California for now. He had a life of his own too. Right now, whatever she and Ray had between the two of them had no label. They weren't technically dating and they weren't really together either. Despite that, Ray still doesn't fail showing the care that he expressed through checking on her and saying hello every now and then. Even he wouldn't say anything on what really is going on between them, guessing he didn't really know either or he just didn't want to push something that would maybe be something that would be as fictional as Olivia's favorite novels.

Wen continually drove over to Bristol County to visit his little boy. It was a struggle to be continually going from town to town and between two states, gas wasn't cheap. Seldom times, he would be sleeping over at Daniella's house for a night when he would get carried away with the time bonding with Randall. He stayed in the guest room during his late visits. But there were also occasions where he would rather stay in at a cheap motel for a night because he didn't want to bother to get a place over on the other side since he decided that he would only give minimal visits. He still knows that he has an important responsibility but he can't just leave Rhode Island in an instant for his kid. If Daniella doesn't want to come over to Rhode Island, in his town, then he wouldn't be wasting so much of his own effort going over to the other city. He cares about his little boy but he still has to be selfish at times and think about himself. The catching up he has to do as a father doesn't need to be rushed. Besides, his job was in Rhode Island with his father's business. He can't just be vanishing for a long time to another state. He still stood with the case he told Daniella, that he had no intentions of getting back together with her, even if Randall was there. There is such a thing as sharing a custody over a child with parents who aren't together. Wen knows that he can still fulfill his role as a father even without being a husband.

Them being all around the ages of 27 or 28, some are already fulfilled yet some are still waiting. Some of them are still stuck but they are also progressing, taking things slow. After all, it's not about the age but how far you're going to get through in life. It all falls under the choices you take and the decisions you make. You may think that it all ends here and it's already determined what the future ahead awaits, that's where you're wrong. Things are still about to come that will give them even more struggles in making the right turn to reach their supposed destination.

* * *

Light was shining through his closed lids and showed that the sun was probably already high up in the sky. Wen carefully blinked and willed his eyes to adjust to the bright rays of illumination hitting his vision. With his narrowed eyes, he could see a silhouette of an image in front of a intense immaculate beam. It looked like the effect of the sun's corona around the moon during an eclipse. When the blurry effect give by his newly opened lids finally subsided, there was someone standing in front of him.

"Wen, get up, you're going to be late. Your dad has been calling like crazy," Olivia said.

Wen looked around, he was in his apartment bedroom. Nothing was out of order. His cabinet, his desk, a full body-length mirror on the wall beside the door, a few photos hanging on the wall beside the mirror, it was just the same sight as always. Olivia being there was the only unusual thing.

Why was Olivia here? Other than that, he looked at her from head to toe. She wore a simple white dress cut just an inch below the knee but was totally a form of casual attire. A v-neckline that cut just right and not too low on her chest, sleeves that stopped just above her elbows, her curly golden locks were falling on her shoulders as she had a thin gold headband on her forehead, she looked like a youthful yet folk-like goddess from the realms of Greece. Wen's gaze fell to her neck and saw that she was wearing a gold-chained necklace with a pendant in the shape of a snowflake inside a circle. It had diamonds encrusted into each point of the snowflake, the light reflecting on it made it sparkle.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Wen asked as he hoisted himself up to a sitting position on his bed.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? Don't you want me here?" she asked as she took a step towards him.

"What- I-," Wen struggled with his words because, really, he has no idea what to say.

"Do you want me to leave?" Olivia asked, looking down at him.

"I didn't say that. Uhm, what time is it?" he asked her, looking up to see that his wall clock was missing from where it usually hung.

"It's time for you to get up and start another day," she replied in a lower voice. Her voice felt like a light gust of wind on the beach, strong but peaceful.

"Did you see my phone?" Wen asked after reaching around him to find that his phone was nowhere within reach.

"There is no such thing," Olivia shrugged.

"What are you saying?" he asked her. She wasn't really making any sense right now.

"Such things don't really exist. Time is just a figment of our own expense. You make own time, no matter if the sun is high up or if has already set," she said.

"Are you using your literary language again? Because I have no idea what you're saying," Wen clarified, narrowing his eyes because of the light coming form behind her.

Olivia just smiled and leaned forward, giving him a small peck on the lips before straightening up and then bending down a bit to pull him into a hug. Confused but feeling at ease, Wen hesitantly brought his arms up to hug her back. He didn't want to, but his arms had a mind of their own.

"You don't know what's going to happen. You won't fully understand why it will. Just remember that I'm here. No matter what I say or do, just remember that I-," Olivia whispered in his ear and trailed off. Wen waited for the rest of her words but nothing more came.

"Olivia, what were you going to say?" Wen asked, but nothing else came. He felt her go limp in his arms.

"Olivia?" he asked again but there was still no response. He felt her weigh more than she was at first, it was like she had nothing pulling her up, not even her own self.

As Wen was about to ask again, he felt hot liquid on his hand. He drew it up to see a crimson color covering his palm and drops of it covering his fingers. His eyes went wide and he pushed Olivia by the shoulders to see her eyes closed. She was so pale and she wasn't breathing. She looked lifeless. Wen looked down to Olivia's buckled knees and saw more blood flowing down from underneath her skirt. Letting her fall into his arms, Wen got off the bed and went down to the floor while he was still holding her from the back.

Olivia's once white dress, as white as snow and more pure than the ocean's crystal essence, was now covered in a color that changed the shade of lightness to despair. Red and white did not pair well in a scene like this. She felt cold in his touch, but the heat of blood still radiated. Wen choked on his own words, having no idea and was just too overwhelmed to speak with what he was seeing right there.

"Olivia?" Wen just whispered, half-heartedly waiting for a reply.

* * *

Wen's eyes shot open. He was dripping and had a pool of sweat, his breathing going rapidly than normal. He sat right up in his bed and shifted his gaze to the window. It was night and he could hear the sound of light traffic and sirens from ambulances passing by on the street. Why did he even have to choose an apartment that stood near a busy street? Wen sighed and ruffled his hair, moving his feet to the edge of the bed and set it on the floor.

"What the hell was that all about?" Wen asked himself. It was weird enough for Olivia to be in it, and it was even more strange for whatever he saw to have happened.

Wen jumped at the sudden ringing and vibration of his cellphone as it lay on his bedside table. He picked it up and put it against his ear.

"What's with the night call, Mohini?" Wen asked, still regaining his breathing.

"Whoa, you sound like you ran a marathon. Is this a bad time?" Mo asked from the other end of the line.

"No, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. So, what's up?"Wen asked, tugging at his collar.

"It's just that you guys know that Scott and I will be moving to New York by next week," Mo said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, we set up a roadtrip for the six of us before Scott and I leave. We already booked reservations and we're staying for around three days and two nights there. We're going to New Jersey, it's beach, so pack your swim suits. We're going to have a great time," Mo said excitingly.

"Aren't there a lot of people there? I don't think I'll be able to enjoy if there's a huge crowd,"

"Don't worry. Scott saw a place where it's a bit more secluded. We're going to a private beach," Mo replied.

"Isn't that costly?" Wen asked.

"Yeah, it kinda is. But Scott's parents insisted on paying. They said that it was their wedding gift to us. It's gonna be great," Mo almost squealed.

"How long of a drive is it?" Wen asked, rubbing his fingers on his temples, trying to ease the tension in his head.

"About 4 to 5 hours. You guys can take turns on the wheel if you want," Mo said, probably shrugging.

"Have you already told the others?"

"Already did,"

"When are we leaving?" Wen asked, standing up.

"We're leaving tomorrow. So start packing now. If you have work, tell them you're taking a leave. If they won't believe you, tell me so I can annoy them till they allow you," Mo insisted.

"I don't think that's possible," Wen chuckled at his friend's ridiculousness.

"Do you have work?" she asked.

"For my dad, I do," he replied.

"Great, because I already called him and told him about it," Mo added.

"You know, you don't really have to do that. We're practically adults, nearing our 30s in a few years," Wen said.

"So what? It's going to feel like highschool again. Live while we're young ginger," Mo said. If she were here, she probably would have punched him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you're the one acting like this and not Stella," Wen shook is head humorlessly.

"Come on, I'm the married one here. Can't I get excited for once?" Wen could feel Mo roll her eyes.

"Fine, alright. Whatever helps you sleep at night,"

"Good. So, get to Olivia's place tomorrow by 9am. We're taking one of Scott's car. It will be enough to fit all of us six. See you tomorrow," Mo said before she ended the call.

Wen let out a breath before he started to the closet and went packing for the sudden trip.

* * *

"Why would Mo only inform us the night before we leave?" Stella whined as she dragged her bag down the stairs.

"Hey, you're not the only one without any sleep here. Pick up your bag, you're scratching the staircase," Olivia replied to Stella.

"You know I'm not a morning person. I still want the comfy feeling of the bed," Stella stomped her feet as she let herself fall and lean beside the front door.

"You can sleep in the car along the way. The boys are driving so you can snore the whole time,"

"Thank God for that," Stella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We'll just wait for Mo's call. Wen and Charlie are on their way," Olivia said as she pulled a little suitcase to the living room and sat down.

"Can I just please take a nap first?" Stella whined, plopping down on the couch beside Olivia causing her to jump a little.

"There is no way that you're taking a nap because we're not going to be able to wake you up even after the 21st century," Olivia narrowed her eyes at Stella.

"Don't blame me if I snore louder than a bear while we're on the road," Stella pointed at Olivia.

"We're throwing you out of the car if you do," she replied as she took out her phone and received a text from Charlie.

"The boys are here," Olivia said as she got up to open the front door for the guys as they went inside to wait for Mo and Scott.

"You guys better have gotten some sleep before you came here," Stella threatened the males.

"I made sure I did or else I know I will be facing your terrifying wrath," Charlie said, placing himself on one of the seats beside the sofa.

"Why?" Olivia asked, losing herself in her friends' conversation. Clueless.

"Just Stella being Stella. Nothing is ever clear to her," Charlie said.

"That doesn't answer my question because I have no idea what you're talking about," Olivia replied to Charlie.

"You don't have to understand anything. I just need to sleep," Stella whined and took one of the throw pillows beside her to cover her face.

Olivia turned her head to see Wen seated on the arm rest of the seat where Charlie resided. His face was straight and showed an indefinite emotion. He actually looked a bit distracted.

"Wen, you okay?" she asked.

Wen's head snapped up at Olivia's call and just nodded as a reply. What was bothering this dude, he looked restless. Olivia just shrugged and thought that maybe he was just tired from all his daddy duties. Driving between states isn't really easy. It took time and effort, and a lot of gas. Olivia started to hear snoring sounds from beside her. She sighed, knowing that Stella was asleep again. Good thing that her phone beeped.

"They're here. Let's go," Olivia told the boys and shook Stella violently to wake her up. Stella thrashed a bit was relieved to know that it's time to get on the road.

"Hey guys! Ready for a great time?" Mo said excitingly as Scott stood beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"As long as I get to sleep already," Stella said as she stomped her way to take her place in the car.

"This is going to be awesome. It's like we're going to be on tour all over again, just like the good old days," Mo said as she followed Stella to get in the car.

The boys took all the luggage they had and placed them strategically in the back of the car before they all got into the vehicle. Scott started the engine and on their way the went, another time on the road for the old Lemonade Mouth gang.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, but, yeah. It's hard making filler chapters so I decided to go fast forward instead. Anyway, I have decided not to change the rating at all. If ever, I will just look for a way around to show what I intend without it being too graphic. **

**More to come ahead, but don't forget to share your comments about this. I'm really looking forward to it. Don't forget to send me your love my reviewing and hitting the fave/follow button for updates. Do I sound desperate with the fave/follow reminders? Sorry, I just wanna know if you guys are enjoying how this is going. Because I honestly am. Reviews, alright dearies? All the love! Till next update!**


	17. Beach Bonding

After what seemed to be like forever of driving, the gang finally arrived to a secluded place on a beach. It looked nothing like a resort and seemed to be very private that they had it all to themselves. It looked wonderful with the well grounded white sand and the house that overlooked the seashore. The five of them took out the stuff from the car , each one having bags hanging from their shoulders, holding luggage in their hands, some of them coolers and other bags filled with their food for the following days, and other personal stuff they're going to be needing. As Scott locked the car, they all heaved and walked over to the front of the beautiful beach house. When they reached the steps of the porch, the guys sighed as they set down their load because they were mostly carrying the heavy stuff.

"Dude, are your parents seriously paying for all of this?" Charlie asked Scott as he set down a cooler filled with drinks on the porch floor.

"Well, they already did. My family owns this place. We only use this place for at least once a year, it would be sad to be out to waste. We own one back in L.A but that's on the other side of the country so we can't go there. The caretaker we have already prepared things before we arrived so all should be good," Scott said before twisting the keys on the front door's knob.

"What? You told me this was a gift from your parents?" Mo said as she slapped Scott on the shoulder in disbelief of what she just heard.

"It is. My parents still hold the keys to this place, you know. Now, I'm free to come here when I want," Scott shrugged and pried open the front door. He went inside first followed by Mo who was holding his arm.

It was a simple, elegant, and quite a big beach house. It wasn't too extravagant like those being sold to celebrities but it was enough to fit the six of them. The white interior walls decorated in simplest ways, wooden mahogany flooring, clear curtains to show the beauty of the beach through the windows, nothing looked too expensive which made everyone feel at home. Scott said that his parents liked to lay low whenever they would take a break from work. Being busy people in the business world, they still wanted times for their own when they can relax.

"Okay, so this house has three bedrooms. No single beds here, so whoever rooms with each other has to sleep together. If you don't want to, sleep on the floor. No one is allowed to sleep in the living room or else," Scott pointed.

"Why can't anyone sleep in the living room?" Charlie furrowed his eyebrows and asked.

"There are bedrooms for a reason," Scott shrugged and said sharply.

Mo just soothed Scott and rubbed her hand on his arm.

"He's just used to his mom's customs. She doesn't allow anyone to sleep on the couch cause she think it doesn't make people comfortable. She set a strict rule for anyone to not sleep on the couch. This dude is a big mama's boy," Mo chuckled at the end of her explanation.

Everyone of them didn't know what how to react. Well, they should just respect Scott's rule since it is his family's house anyway. But eventually, they all laughed at Mo's comment of calling her husband a momma's boy. They were practically adults in their late twenties and they were still babies to their parents. Olivia felt a twinge of pain inside her, she didn't have parents anymore, but she knew she would still be her daddy's little princess. This was what made Olivia laugh genuinely too.

"Okay, so everyone, let's get the other stuff into their proper places in the kitchen and wherever before we get settled in our rooms," Mo said and everyone agreed. Charlie and the other two guys set the cooler in the kitchen along with the other food that would keep them fed for the next days. They came back to the living room where the girls stood waiting for them.

"Bedrooms are upstairs, one at the end of the hall, one just in front of the stairs, and the other one on the other end. All taken care of, clean and spotless. Other things like pillows and extra blankets are in the cabinets. Drawers are empty to fill your clothes in. There are dressers in each room where you can place your other things. are two bathrooms up there and one down here so no one has to fight over using one. Got it?" Scott explained, everybody just nodded.

Each one of them picked up their bags again. Olivia settled her bag on her shoulder when she saw Stella whisper something in Charlie's ear. Before Olivia could even think about what Stella was planning, the girl immediately grabbed Charlie's hand and they bolted up the steps.

"I'm rooming with Delgado! Sorry, Livy!" Stella shouted from upstairs.

Scott and Mo snickered while Wen and Olivia both had shocked expressions in their faces. Only three bedrooms, six of them, no single beds, and they were left with each other.

"No way am I rooming with you, buddy. Already reserved for a special one right here," Scott said to Wen as he put his arms around Mo's shoulders while the girl hugged her husband.

"No other options, guys. Get settled," Mo said before she and Scott started up the stairs and took the room directly across it.

Olivia was left baffled. With Stella whispering to Charlie and the reactions of the married couple, this wasn't just done on the spot. Oh, yeah. This was planned ahead. Seriously, what else is about to happen during this trip?

"Okay, then let's get settled in our room then," Wen said as he carried his stuff up the steps to bring to their room. Olivia took a deep breath, nothing's wrong with this, right? She shouldn't feel awkward. This was natural, they already did this during their tours as Lemonade Mouth. She shouldn't be uncomfortable. Wen was her best friend, it's okay. She can just set a pillow in the middle of the bed for separation. Yeah, that would be fine. When she sighed, she went up the steps to follow her roommate for the next days.

All six of them bonded that day. They arrived an hour after lunch so the girls worked in the kitchen when they each got settled into their own rooms. They cooked a big lunch for the whole group thanks to Olivia's knowledge in cooking, Mo's dabbling, and Stella's occasional complaining but still helped. Eventually, they were all gathered in the beach house's dining table sharing small stories and laughs with each other. It all felt wonderful. It felt like they were back to being teenagers. It just felt like they were on another cross-country tour for the band, only that this time they were staying in a beautiful house beside a majestic looking and peaceful beach.

"So, what are we gonna do for the next few days?" Stella said with her mouth still filled, which caused a few bits to spill out.

"Stella! Manners! Yuck!" Mo exclaimed as she threw a table napkin at Stella's face.

"Oh, come on. I told you to get used to me. It's been years and years and you're still not used to me," Stella replied wiping her mouth with the napkin that Mo threw at her face and finally swallowed her food.

"Feels like Lemonade Mouth all over again," Charlie said after taking a sip out of his cup that was filled with their all-time-favorite lemonade.

"We always were Lemonade Mouth. Always will be," Mo assured. Everyone nodded and gave faint smiles.

"True that. Which is why Sistah Stella is staying," Stella said sarcastically as she filled her mouth again with food before gulping down a glass of lemonade and burping afterwards.

"Maybe that's something we can live without," Olivia said as she scrunched her face in disgust.

"Oh, shut up guys. I know you love me, and things won't be the same with me being like this," Stella pointed to herself and made twirling figures with her fingers beside her head meaning her craziness,

"Anyway, yeah, I got something planned," Mo said, leaning back in her seat ang placing her hands on the table while she held them together.

"What awaits us?" Wen asked.

"Let's just have fun for tonight. We've got enough food and drinks for us to party," Mo wigged her eyebrows and everyone cheered at the mention of fun and party.

"What about tomorrow night?" Charlie asked.

"We can set up a bonfire on the beach. Firewood has already been left out back for us to use," Scott said.

"Tomorrow, let's just have a small gathering and open talks around the fire," Mo said.

Surprisingly, everyone agreed. Even Stella kept calm and didn't let any witty and silly words or comebacks escape her mouth. There are still those rare occasions where she acts like a true adult, this moment was one of them. Everyone thought the idea was great. They would have fun, catch up with each other, say things that they've been keeping through the years, anything would be brought out there. Olivia thought about the one thing that she had been keeping, but decided to place it again at the back of her head.

* * *

Two hours later, they all went out to the beach to enjoy soaking under the sun and splash in the water. Freedom engulfed them as birds flew above. It was the afternoon so the sun wasn't too hot, which was fine so it didn't give them a bad sunburn. Scott and Mo were all sweet and playing with each other in the water. Scott wore his trunks while Mo flaunted a beautiful yellow bikini which probably left her husband with an extreme smile and awe at the sight of his gorgeous wife. Charlie and Wen were playing Frisbee. Charlie rocking a white tank top that hugged his muscles and navy blue shorts that hung just right on his hips. His simple get-up was enough to leave girls staring if they were on a public beach and it really matched that hair of his. They were still getting used to seeing Charlie without his fluffy hair, and he seriously looked more matured and clean without it. Wen wore sunglasses over his eyes, a faded yellow shorts, and a floral shirt but was completely unbuttoned and left his beautiful built exposed. Olivia and Stella stayed seated on the beach blankets not too far from the shore. Stella wore a green bikini but draped over with a white fishnet cardigan and blue boy shorts while Olivia wore a yellow one-piece swimsuit and her hair was put up in a messy bun while her sunglasses hung on top of her head.

"Olivia, snap out of it," Stella suddenly said.

"Huh? What?" Olivia snapped out of her trance and looked at Stella.

"You're practically drooling while staring at the boys playing Frisbee," Stella commented, placing her sunglasses above her head like Olivia's.

"What? I am so not," Olivia replied and turned her head to the direction of the water, looking away from Stella.

"Seriously, Olivia? I'm not stupid. Why do you like being in denial?" Stella asked, also looking at the direction of the sea, watching the waves of the water splash on the sand before retreating back to sea.

"What do you mean in denial? I am not in denial," Olivia said defensively, scoffing and shifting her position to sit cross-legged.

"I didn't even say what it was about," Stella smirked and looked at the blonde girl's blushing face.

"I know, but whatever it is, I am not in denial," Olivia said.

"Oh, please. You're face is practically as red as Wen's hair. You're also the worst liar in the world. You stutter and you look obviously sick. I feel like you might be throwing up again like you always did when you're nervous," Stella said to Olivia.

Olivia tends to get sick whenever she's in a situation that gets her nerves wracking. Just like during their first performance before the Halloween Bash back in high school. She got sick then and almost didn't have the guts to perform if it weren't for her persistent friends and Wen's encouraging words. Oh, gosh. Her mind drifted back to Wen as she took a peak again at him from her peripheral vision. She could still see him and Charlie running on the sand as they tried their best to catch the flying Frisbee. They had the beach to their own and it was huge. Scott's parents must be filthy rich to afford such a place.

"Need I remind you of every situation you've been in ever since we came back? I know you went out with Ray, you tell yourself you like him, but you obviously still haven't forgotten about the one guy you truly cared about for your whole life," Stella explained.

Olivia looked taken aback because Stella acted and spoke like a true adult, and as a friend who looks out for you as well. This wasn't the first time she spoke like a guru but this is one of the rare occasions that she did. Stella will always be Stella. But despite being the craziest person in the world in her friends' eyes, there are times where she can say things you wouldn't expect but were true. It was true, but Olivia doesn't need to admit that.

"Shut up, Stella," was all Olivia could reply, losing the words she wanted to say.

"Let's bring back my birthday. Are you sure it's nothing? Because what I saw isn't nothing at all," Stella said, lying on her back as she looked up at the blue sky.

"I just played the game," Olivia answered defensively as she settled her sunglasses back in front of her eyes and settled her back on the blanket, arms at the back of her head as she looked and stared up at the sky like Stella was doing.

"Oh, you played the game alright. You played more than you should have. I asked for a kiss, not a steamy make-out session," Stella snickered as she lifted herself up a bit to take off the cardigan around her shoulders and placed it back down beside her.

"He did it, I just followed," Olivia stuttered, having no idea how to respond properly.

"Girl, it takes two people to kiss. And when you kiss like that, you're enjoying it. Trust me, I've done that before and I know the feeling," Stella responded and Olivia just gave a gagging sound at her comment in which Stella replied with a snicker.

They played on the beach for hours, the six of them eventually splashing each other in the water, Stella being thrown into the sea by all three guys which earned them all hard hits on the head from one Sistah Stella. They even wrestled each other in the water where one sits on the other's shoulders and tries to push the other team down, whoever falls in the water first loses. They played in the sand like kids, ran around like no one was watching, Scott even took out the kayak that was hidden in the shed with some help from the boys, they all took turns riding it, two people at a time. Their day went great, happily just enjoying their vacation until the sun already set. They were back in the house and loud music blared around the whole building after everyone already cleaned up.

While the others were enjoying more of their time downstairs, Olivia just finished taking a shower when she sat on her bed and took out the special journal out of her bag. Her stuff were already fixed in their specific places for the duration of their stay. Olivia took the pen attached to the journal's lock and flipped to a blank page, one of the very few remaining pages before she decides to bring it back to her dad in Pennsylvania.

08/29/23

So, we are currently staying on a secluded beach in New Jersey. The view of the shore is amazing, especially when watching the sunset. It's so peaceful here. The house we're settled in is owned by Scott's family. It's amazing and it's just right for us. I wish you could see this, dad. I wish you could watch the sunset with me.

Anyway, there are only three rooms and there are six of us. Each room gets a big bed for two people to share. Stella, being the jerk she always was, pulls Charlie to room with her. Of course, Mo and Scott are inseparable, so I get stuck to room with Wen for the duration of our stay. I don't know what to feel about it. I know, I say that I'm not comfortable with it and I actually want to kill Stella and maybe the rest of them for probably planning on this to happen but there's also some part of me that actually likes it. So far, me and Wen haven't talked about the bed arrangements because it's just the first night and we practically spent our time enjoying ourselves when we have a wonderful beach to our own.

It feels like high school and Lemonade Mouth all over again. I really missed spending time with these guys. We bond occasionally but this feels like we're on tour again. No restrictions, but of course we're acting like adults and we still behave, not like teenagers who run around naked for everyone to see. Stella did think about doing that, though. Of course, we wouldn't let that happen.

Today was filled with fun and enjoyment but Mo says tomorrow, we just get to relax and let the peaceful air of the beach sink into us. It sounds corny but we all liked the idea. We're gonna do a bonfire tomorrow night. You know, the typical gathering around the campfire and sharing stories. I'm loving my time here, dad. I'm finally adding more wonderful memories and stories to tell you when we see each other again.

Olivia closed the notebook and placed it back in her bag. She stood up and got off the bed to follow everyone downstairs who were having fun. When she walked to see the clearing, she could practically hear Stella whooping from the kitchen despite the loud music. If they had neighbors close by, the cops would probably already arrive. It was a good thing they were going solo on this beach. It was already around ten in the evening and Olivia didn't notice. The day had gone by so fast which always tends to happen when you're enjoying yourself.

She was welcomed by the sight of a certain married couple practically making out on the couch.

"Guys, get a room," Olivia rolled her eyes and got their attention. They just laughed and gladly ran upstairs before Olivia heard a door shut. She just sighed and went over to the kitchen to see Stella dancing on top of the counter.

"Stella, seriously, get down from there right now," Olivia pointed to the ground and Stella just ignored her while giving out a few headbangs and doing an air-guitar show along with the music. When the song ended, Stella gave a bow as if she had just finished a rock concert of her own.

"Thank you, New Jersey! Have a great night! Woohoo!" Stella said as she jumped off the counter and grabbed another bottle of beer from the cooler they brought.

"Stella, you're already wasted. Enough with the alcohol, you're head's going to kill you in the morning," Olivia said, trying to grab the bottle out of Stella's hand but to no avail.

Stella shook her head and grabbed another one from the cooler to pass it to Olivia.

"Just drink up with me and have some fun. Fuck the hangover, I'm having the time of my life!" Stella replied as she rushed out of the backdoor to run down to the sands of the beach again.

Olivia rolled her eyes and just popped open the bottle before taking a drink of her own. She let the taste and sting of alcohol slide down her throat as she cringed at the aftertaste and feeling of it. She sat on the stool beside the counter and let herself drown once again in her thoughts. Her thoughts that mostly were about Wen.

Her mind drifted to the conversation she and Stella had earlier at the beach when they were soaking up the rays of the sun. Olivia and her pale white skin while Stella was already tan. Her occasional glances at Wen turned into stares. And Olivia wouldn't even realize that until Stella would snap her back to reality. She was really losing her mind. From the numerous times she convinced herself of forgetting about everything, her feelings for him, he would always drift back to her head and make her remember all of it again. She agreed to go on dates with Ray Beech, trying to convince herself to like him, but Wen would always distract her. Olivia smacked herself in the head because she was really losing her mind, and that ginger was doing it to her.

Later did she realize that she already started to drink more, taking more bottles out of the cooler as if she wasn't in control of herself. Olivia started to get tipsy, but wasn't drunk yet. It was a good thing that she ate, or else she would be blowing chunks from all the acid in her stomach right now. Her vision was still a bit clear, enough for one to move and function normally. She stood up to go back to the living room, a half-empty bottle of alcohol in her hand, to turn off the loud music which was now just annoying her. She sighed in relief when silence filled the air as she plopped down on the sofa and placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"Whoa, how many bottle have you drank already?" Wen said from behind her. Olivia turned her head as Wen moved around the sofa to place himself beside her.

"I've had a few," Olivia shrugged, "Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"Passed out drunk on the porch out front. He's snoring on the bench. I'll wake him later," Wen leaned back and rested his head on the sofa's soft cushion.

There she was again, Olivia completely staring at him. He was wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a plain white shirt that wasn't too fitted but wasn't too loose either. It fit him perfectly, enough to show the shapes of his muscles. If he would take it off, she would get a better view. No! Snap out of it! Bad Olivia! Stop thinking indecent thoughts! Olivia shook her head and tore her gaze away from him before he even saw her ogling him.

"What about Stella? Is she still running around the beach like a maniac?" Olivia asked without daring to look at him knowing she would be staring again.

"Beats me, I think she's passed out as well," Wen said.

Speaking of the devil, Stella came trotting into the room and up the stairs like she was going to be sick. Olivia snickered and imagined Stella throwing up in the bathroom's porcelain toilet to empty her stomach of all the alcohol she drank.

"Okay, looks like I have to get Mr. Delgado up there as well. Hold on a minute," Wen said as he stood up.

"Wait, do you need help? Charlie isn't the lightest person in the world," she said, turning her torso around to face Wen who was now standing behind the sofa.

"I can manage. I'll be back," Wen said before he left the room to grab the passed out Charlie from outside.

Olivia sighed and stood up, deciding to clean up. It would serve as a good distraction too, tearing her mind away from indecent thoughts that would formulate when seeing Wen. She grabbed the other bottles of alcohol scattered in the kitchen and the dining room to throw them into the trash. She grabbed a kitchen towel, rinsing it with soap and water before she started wiping surfaces especially those where amounts of beer spilled on. She moved around and started to get dizzy but she ignored it. Olivia took the bottle she was drinking from and emptied the contents in her mouth before tossing it into the trash along with the others. She finished in the kitchen and rinsed the towel before setting it out to dry, washing her hands after the process. She went back to the living room to fix the unruly things. She kept moving around and her vision was starting to blur. The movement she's doing is causing the alcohol to shake inside of her, triggering its effects rapidly.

She felt herself lose her balance a bit when she was approaching the stairs after turning out the other lights in the ground floor since everyone was already upstairs. She waited for herself to hit the wall or grab something near her to stop her from stumbling. But instead, she felt a pair of hands catch her before she could even faceplant on any surface.

"Whoa, how many more did you drink while I was gone?" Wen asked, looking down at her as she blinked her eyes.

"I just finished my last one. I think it's because of all the moving I did," she explained.

"Well, looks like you did already manage to clean up. Come on, let's get you to bed," Wen said and she nodded in response.

Olivia attempted to walk on her own but failed because she stumbled once again.

"Okay, how about I just carry you to the room so you can avoid hurting yourself," Wen said. Before Olivia could even reply or decline his offer, she felt his arms behind her knees and back as she was lifted off the ground and carried bridal style in his arms. She grabbed onto him, fearing the possibility of falling. He carried her upstairs while her eyes just remained closed before she was brought into the bedroom they shared.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Wen said as he placed her seated on the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open and sighed in relief after knowing that her feet were placed firmly back on wooden ground.

"I'm just gonna change in the bathroom," Wen said as he grabbed a new pair of comfortable clothes before he headed out of the room.

Olivia stood up and took little steps toward the closed door. She turned around and leaned on it, letting her mind drift away again. He was changing out of his clothes. The image corrupted Olvia's head. She imagine him stripping out of his clothes, from his shirt, flaunting those well-built six-pack abs to show how much he took care of his physicality, those cute little freckles on his skin given by his traits as a ginger, his red hair all ruffled and messy making him look sexy. What the hell?! Olivia snapped herself out of her dirty thoughts as she swiftly turned around and bumped into a hard wall.

No, it wasn't a wall.

Unknowingly, Wen had come back all changed into his sleeping clothes which was practically just a grey shirt and some trousers. He caught her before as she stumbled back in panic. Unable to balance herself, she fell and dragged him down with her. They both grunted at the impact, particularly Olivia because she was the on underneath.

"This is actually the second time this thing happened," Wen said, pulling himself up a bit to look at her face.

The little distance between them made Olivia's breath hitch. Their bodies were pressed together and she could feel his breath on her face. It tickled and sent shivers down her spine. This kind of contact didn't help especially with the mix of her indecent thoughts.

"The first time was your fault," she said, blaming him for lunging at her in the backyard the first time.

"This time it's yours. I guess we're even," Wen shrugged.

"How can we be even if I'm always the one who gets fallen on? I look like a mouse being squished by a tiger on top of me," she explained. The words escaping her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was trying to say.

"We have to stop falling," Wen snickered.

He made no move to get off of her. The feeling was kicking inside of her. The memories came flooding back to her. The happy times, the small intimate moments, the sweet words, the attempts, and especially Stella's birthday. The moment that she wished would never end. The moment she thought would never happen again. She remembered the dream she got one day, the touching and the hiding in the rain. She felt her inner desires surfacing at the thought of it. Olivia had no control of herself anymore, her guard was left down thanks to the power of the chemicals given by the alcohol.

"But I already fell. Hard and strong, for years now," Olivia whispered which gave Wen a puzzled look.

She tried stopping herself from doing anything, but was unable to. It was as if her body was moving without the consent of her mind anymore. Her thoughts didn't help. Words were battling in her head, telling herself to stop and wake up but a bigger part was urging her to do it. Nothing stopped her from pulling him down and kissing him, her arms going around his neck to keep him trapped. She felt him surprised at what she did but he showed no sign of pulling back at all.

He even went with it, kissing her back with equal hunger. Lips clashing, their breathing getting heavy as they were losing air. She felt his tongue flicker against her lip and she excitedly opened up for him. They were lost in their kisses as her hands traveled up to clench his hair and his hands traveled down her sides and gripped her hips. She shivered in his touch as their tongues and lips continued to wrestle with each other. Air eventually became a problem, causing them to break apart.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and stared up at Wen. She was still in her trance before what just happened clicked in her head. Her eyes widened and she pushed him off of her. She immediately stood up, rapidly, not caring about the dizziness it caused her.

"I- I'm sorry. I was- it was just the alcohol. I-I'm sorry about that," Olivia stuttered as she walked back to bed before placing herself under the covers and turned her back to him. "Let's just sleep," she added.

She didn't know his reaction because she didn't bother to look. She just heard him sigh a deep one and placed himself on the other side of the bed, leaving some space and a good distance from her. He placed a pillow in the middle, one he grabbed from the cabinet, probably thinking it was what she wanted anyway. She heard the lamp click and the light in the room eventually dimmed out, leaving the moon's light to shine in the room.

Olivia stayed awake for a while until she started to hear Wen breathing evenly, meaning he was already asleep. She cringed when she thought about what she just did. She hated herself for losing control and letting her inner desires get the best of her. This is what she hated when she drank too much than what she can really handle. She wasn't drunk, but the amount was enough to keep her awake but half-unconscious at the same time. She kind of felt like a robot because her body moved for her. Her thoughts became manipulated by the ones fighting out to the surface. It dawned on her. They had kissed and she was the one to pull him in.

Olivia was far from being over this guy. She never was. She was just stubborn enough to tell herself to forget when she didn't even really want to.

* * *

**A/N: Here's an update for you guys. Turned out longer than I thought. It's kind of messy, sorry about that. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm sure it's going to be great, seriously hoping. Will post it soon. Send me reviews!**


	18. Emotional Relapse

Olivia shifted in bed, taking deep breaths as her eyes fluttered open, battling through the idea whether what happened was just a dream or if it was real and she was awake the whole time just trying to pry the idea into the back of her head.

It was the former.

She could feel a hint of sweat trickling down the side of her head, even her back felt damped. She blushed at the idea that she just stained the bed with her sweat. Maybe she could ask Scott about extra sheets later in the afternoon. Her chest was still rising and falling due to the intake of air in her lungs. She felt her lips dry and somehow choked on her own swallows.

They say that dreams had meanings, some say that they are figments and manipulations of your subconscious, others say that some dreams showcase your inner desire. Out of those three explanations she could think of, Olivia didn't know where to point because she was too busy reacting in disbelief with what she just witnessed, even if it was just all in her head.

Somehow, she also had a hard time processing that it was really a dream. Because it just felt so real. Nothing looked out of the ordinary even though it happened in a different place. It was also in a room, but the events that turned out to be what baffled Olivia more. Remembering bits and pieces of her dream as it started to fade away in her head, she felt a pull inside of her that wished that she wouldn't forget about it.

The reason? She didn't know. Or maybe she was just deep in denial again. Being stubborn.

When it came to Wen, Olivia always became stubborn. Especially in recent weeks, she has been the most stubborn she could ever be. She kept insisting that she didn't want to do anything with Wen in that aspect anymore. After years and years of hiding her feelings, of keeping all the pain and ache inside of her because of the deep adoration and want she had for him but he turned her down in an indirect manner, she wanted to stop all of that. She distracted herself in many ways, focused on school throughout college and taking up her masters degree, talked to herself through her mental voice that would maybe convince her to doing so, finally got to busy herself with a permanent job doing what she loved aside from music, went on dates with Ray Beech who she never thought she would ever come to like.

People change though, that was one great thing with going out with Ray, got to know him more.

But despite everything she had done for approximately ten years ever since the rejection thing, she could never feel so frustrated with herself because distraction was just a temporary thing. Her mind still drifted to him, her heart still ached for him, her body still wanted him. Heck, even when she heard the news about him fathering a child hurt her insides pretty bad, she still came to the point where she convinced herself to ignore the pinch of the news and be happy for him.

Oh gosh, Olivia gasped and held her breath, snapping her head back at the realization of the third option.

Yes, she craved the physical contact with this one tall, freckled, goofy, and sexy, ginger.

Olivia mentally slapped herself for even using the word sexy to describe Wen. But, what the heck, he was proving it to be true.

Aside from that insane physique, knowing how to really take care of his body, his smirks and even his occasional gazes were enough to sweep Olivia off of her feet. He's no Adonis, but he was still something worth staring. Others may not see him how she does, but she could care less. More for her.

"Wait, hold up, whoa, that escalated quickly," Olivia whispered to herself.

Unknowingly, the contact triggered the memory of the event from the previous night. Her clumsiness, the lack of space between them, the feel of his breath tickling her face, the eagerness that built inside of her, the words she said to him before she pulled him down to kiss her. What kept her thinking was the fact that he didn't pull away, that he went along with it and she felt no hesitation in his actions, that there was this small hope inside of her that he wanted it too. She felt his hands travel on her sides, there was no tension, just gentleness and drive for more.

Would he possibly bring it up during the day?

She sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard to support her back, tucked her knees in front of her and placed her face in her hands to cover it. Olivia gave a frustrated sigh. One moment she would be thinking about forgetting years and years of feelings, to move on, and the next thing you know, a relapse happens and all the distracting and convincing she tried to do didn't really pay off.

She shot up and got off the bed, moving quickly to get out of the room because she really needed some air. She needed to think about all of this, to comprehend what she really wanted to do, because sharing a room and dreaming about him didn't make it any less difficult than how it already was. Without changing out of her clothes, Olivia took quick strides toward the door and immediately grabbed the knob to pull it open. Without looking where she was going because at one point she found the movement of her feet interesting, she bumped into something, no, _someone_, on her way out.

"Oh, hey. Good morning. What's the rush?" Wen stood in front of her.

Her heart was already racing, her breath was getting heavy, she was probably starting to shake, and at one point she even thought that her knees might give away. Main reason is because she was flushed against him and he was shirtless. Her hands were in front of her and were pressed on his chest. She nervously and slowly started to fold her hands into a fist but still feeling the smoothness of his somehow pale and freckled skin in the process. He didn't have the complexion and looks that a model had but he was definitely beautiful to be summed up.

Olivia wanted to slap herself repeatedly because she was supposed to be an adult yet she was developing back to her awkward highschool girl self at the moment. She stepped away from him, hesitantly but quickly.

"Nothing, I just gotta use the bathroom," she hated how it sounded weird but it was the best excuse she could think of at the moment. It was also acceptable enough since it was a natural human reflex to go to the bathroom once you wake up.

"Well, okay. Be quick, breakfast is ready downstairs. Mo sent me to wake you but looks like I didn't have to," Wen said.

She wanted to tell him then and there to grab a shirt but it would somehow sound a bit awkward and it would make it seem that she wasn't too comfortable with how he was right now. She was more than happy and her inner self secretly loved the sight in front of her, so she decided against it. She thought of another question to continue the conversation, she was curious anyway.

"What time is it?" she asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. It was probably a bit later since the sun shone brightly through the windows already. Or maybe it wasn't because they were by a beach and it may shine brighter here than in the residential area of town.

"Nearing 10am. Everyone woke up earlier than usual because a killer hangover. Crazy dudes. So pardon them for being a bit cranky. Somehow relieved that Mo still mustered up to be able to make some breakfast," he said.

"Why didn't anyone wait for me to cook?" she questioned.

"You know them. It's hard to leave them hungry, especially after throwing up the contents of their stomach from the previous night. Don't even mention Stella, that was what triggered Mo to get moving," Wen added.

Olivia thought of her crazy guitarist friend. She was really someone they all rather left to be tamed. So, as much as possible, they avoided making her cranky and angry because then Stella would be annoying all the shit out of them for the rest of the day, maybe even longer than they ever wished or thought it to be.

"No wonder," Olivia managed a reply as she rolled her eyes. She was now looking up at him, rather keeping her gaze on his face rather than make herself nervous again by the sight of his build.

"Anyway, make it quick, alright? We have the rest of the afternoon before the bonfire tonight," Wen cleared his throat before making his way out of the room again and back down to the direction of the stairs.

Olivia let out a huge sigh come out of her as she held on tightly to the doorframe after her knees betrayed her and gave away. She really needed to think straight and clear her thoughts this afternoon because she had this little feeling that she's going to need the answers tonight at the bonfire.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on a deserted log washed up on shore. She watched the seagulls fly above as the waves of salty water brought to her feet retreated back to the ocean. She hugged her knees in front of her as her mind continued to swim around the thoughts she reminded herself of earlier. She said she would use her alone time to think about it, because in just the span of two days of being here and sharing a room with him, everything is just running back to her.

He really had such an effect on her.

She recalled the time when Mo first visited again, bringing her big news, and suggesting that their group have a reunion, and she was hesitating to see Wen. She recalled back to the time when he tried to pry himself into her life again, the time when his little sister brought over that certain gift to her that was currently hanging on the wall of her living room among the other great memories she wanted to keep. It came with a letter written in his own hands.

She recalled the time when they had their reunion and she couldn't even bring herself to look at him straight. She recalled the time when he finally tried to make conversation after so long yet she chose a great time to be rude and to shut him out and ignore him. She recalled the time when Mo convinced her to patch up things with Wen, starting over again from the start as friends.

She recalled the night when he came over to her house unexpectedly and brought her to the park where she was welcomed by a wonderful sight of fireworks in the sky, colors clashing and flashing in front of her eyes as well as the comfort of Wen by her side. That was the night when she decided to finally let him in again. The immediate closeness was a sudden move on the both of them, but somehow, she didn't care, like she actually liked it. Wanted it.

A lot more happened after that night. The mega news was that his ex-girlfriend dropped the bomb of him actually fathering a son they knew nothing about.

What did she expect? She avoided him for years.

But she still somehow felt betrayed. None of them knew about it. He didn't tell anyone that he actually already has entered that new chapter in life where she used to think was possible with her, something she always dreamed of sharing with him. Because years and years of feelings didn't stay as a simple crush, a small childhood crush turned highschool puppy love eventually evolved into the maximum she always dreamt about yet feared of reaching. She was one of those girls who didn't care about partying or whatsoever, she was one of those girls that had that simple life in mind spending it happily and contented with the one special person to share it with. It was always him ever since. She always thought about that same person. It was always Wen and that never changed. She used to wish for it so much.

And she still does.

It's all now an ultimate relapse. All the avoiding, the denying, the forcing, the ignoring, all the triggers have been pulled and now she's back to square one of her heart scrambling out to him again. Her brain and her heart had totally different points of view ever since from the start. She suffered in that emotional turmoil and it was bound to happen again. She didn't want this to happen because she knows she's surely going to fall from the top again. The impact would be so hard even though it was already expected.

Unconsciously, tears were welling up in her eyes as she fought hard to keep them from falling on her face. She breathed a deep one and let it out instantly. She covered her face in her hands and let the darkness of her sight cover all the memory flashes going on in her head. It was a mental war inside that little noggin of hers and it wasn't a great thing to be going through. Olivia waited for her eyes to dry up, forcing her tears to stay in their glands and to not show up externally. She finally sucked it in and removed her hands from her face as she faced the peaceful ocean again with narrowed eyes and an emotionless expression.

"Hey, Livy. What's up?" Mo said, taking the empty space beside Olivia on the log.

Olivia didn't flinch and just let out a shrug as an answer to her friend's question. Mo didn't give an immediate reply, but she didn't turn either. She just looked at Olivia as the water continued to hit their feet.

"You have that face again. What's going on in your head?" Mo asked.

"What face?" Olivia asked, turning her head to face Mo but the girl finally shifted in her seat to face the ocean and her gaze away from Olivia.

"I know you're in deep thought right now. What are you thinking about?" Mo asked.

Olivia hesitated to answer, but this was Mo, someone she could trust and her best friend in the group next to Wen. Mo already knows about this problem of hers, but Olivia knows that nothing's going to change if she tells it to Mo. She would still feel the same and the situation will stay as is.

But she ignored herself and still spitted it out.

"I'm back to the beginning," Olivia stuttered, letting the sound of the seagulls above match her tone of voice.

"Which beginning?" Mo asked.

"I'm back to being stuck, Mo. For the time being that I've tried to change things, I've just been stubborn and ignoring what I should really do," Olivia blurted out.

"Then what should you do?" Mo almost whispered.

"Honestly? I don't know," Olivia said, sounding defeated.

"You want me to tell you the truth? Well, even though I've already said a lot of stuff through time and you wouldn't listen to me, I'll be reminding you again, alright?" Mo said.

Olivia just nodded and turned her head to face her friend again.

"I know you're scared, Olivia. It's normal, it's the usual mechanism, but it doesn't mean it's the best thing to be. Where did being scared get you? I know that you're not the bravest person out there but I still know that you are a strong girl, no, a strong woman. You're an adult now, Olivia, you should know what to do already. For more than ten years that you've been swooning over one guy, you're just hurting yourself over and over again by not doing anything. The more you hide, the more you pull back, the harder the hit when you release. It's all going to go down on you, hit you hard in the butt, so I suggest you do something about it now. You're being the teenage you again, you always were being the same when it comes to him, so get out of your shell now because you're going nowhere if you continue that," Mo said, snapping her gaze to Olivia's direction and her voice a bit raised with concern for her friend.

Olivia was a bit shocked about the sudden outburst of her friend because Mo didn't usually snap out like that. But deep inside, she knew that Mo just wanted what's best for her. Although, she still didn't know what Mo meant, just the hint of concern under all those words.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Olivia only managed to ask.

"I don't care how, I don't care when, but tonight may be good. Use the time that you're really still with each other before we all go our separate ways again. Put an end to this suffering of your, Olivia, it's sawing you in half. Under your smiles and normal antics, your pain is so visible. I'm your friend, I care about you a lot. I know you're hurting and you're just hurting yourself more by ignoring the pain. You're not numb, you're just convincing yourself to be numb. Stop doing that and accept one straight hit first," Mo babbled even more.

"I still don't see what you want me to do," Olivia replied.

Mo sighed and rolled her eyes, groaning a bit in frustration.

"What I'm saying is that you should tell him, okay? Tell him how you feel. Straight in his face. I want you to let it out of your chest and let him hear it," Mo explained, in a softer voice this time.

Olivia only managed to stare at Mo's suggestion. Admitting her feelings to Wen? Confessing her love to him? It sounded cheesy but it was a nerve wracking thing to do, especially for Olivia. It felt like her anxiety attacks would come back again just by thinking of the possible ways he's going to reject her.

"Stop thinking about rejection, Olivia! Snap out of it!" Mo said, voice going higher again as she clapped her hands in front of Olivia's face as a gesture to wake up.

"That's not the easiest thing to do. I don't want to be rejected again, it's just going to hurt twice as much, no, a million times harder, when he says it himself," Olivia replied, shaking her head in disagreement, hr voice was starting to shake too and thinking about Wen turning her down again brought the tears back to her eyes.

"Olivia, this is exactly why things are getting harder for you. You keep focusing on the negative side even though you aren't even sure what really is going on. You don't even know the real answer yet you still assume it to all be bad," Mo threw back.

"I'm not just assuming it, I know it! He did it once, he can do it again!" Olivia's voice was really starting to crack, the memory of the painful time resurfaced in her head.

"Olivia, let me ask you this. How did he exactly do it? How did he 'reject' you?" Mo asked, using her fingers to make quotation signs in the air.

"Do I have to say it again? You know it was after the interview with Moxy, the time when you almost got caught about the thing with Scott because your father still didn't know about it. The time when I slipped and told Moxy that it was really me and Wen, I even babbled stupidly about it on live television, I didn't expect he would go along with it, but he did. He even showed that during the performance. But then, backstage, he said that…" she trailed off.

"_Well, do we have to keep pretending, at least for the cameras?"_

Those words still stung. She expected that he really wanted to do it, that he really liked her as much as she did to him. But he just assumed it to be pretending, just for publicity, just for the sake of Mo.

"He said that it was just pretend and that we just did it for you. Nothing was real between us, we were just doing it in front of the press and for people," Olivia managed to whisper.

"Olivia, I know it hurt, but he didn't exactly reject you. You may not have gotten the answer and reaction you really wanted but he didn't fully reject you," Mo explained.

"Of course he did! He turned me down, it was just pretend,"

"But that was the real intention right? Did you tell him you liked him? When you were with him away from the cameras, did you admit it to him?" Mo asked.

Olivia thought about it but she shook her head.

"Of course you didn't, because you're scared," Mo said, placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder, "I know you used the opportunity of me getting caught to tell him how you felt, to give him a sign that you meant what you said. But of course, he didn't know that. People are like that sometimes, they're oblivious to the real thing. Others are already showing them all of the clues yet they're still blind to even notice it," Mo explained again.

"If he rejected me from just pretending then what's to say he's going to do when he hears it from me?" Olivia said, her voice low and cracking from the flooding emotion.

Mo sighed, "Olivia, just do it. It's better than nothing. This is better than just leading yourself on. You're hurting too much. Just tell him so you can get your answer. Stop assuming, stop hoping, stop dwelling in a conclusion you just gave yourself. I don't know Wen's side, but you need to know it for this thing to be answered," Mo said.

Olivia processed her friend's advice in her head. She faced the water again, Mo's hand falling from her shoulder. She was scared for her life to do such a thing, it was a fatal move and she would risk getting hurt again.

But Mo was right.

If she kept leading herself into something that was left unanswered for a long time, just assuming that what she thought was what really occurred, it wouldn't be fair to herself or to Wen. Despite al the external factors, she really didn't know what he felt. She didn't want to expect, but she had to hear from him. She had to hear the words from his mouth for her to finally feel settled.

All the buried feelings, the broken dreams, her inner wants and body cravings, those things had to have an answer. Olivia sucked in a breath and let it all out. She was finally going to admit it to Wen. Wen was about to hear something she's been keeping and wanting to let him know for years.

Olivia was going to tell him that she was and still is in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: I somehow think I made things complicated. Did I or was that just me overthinking because I feel like I'm somehow disappointing you guys with how I'm doing? Oh gosh. Please bear with me. I'm a little messed up right now but I just could not **_**NOT**_** upload this chapter. I was writing another version of this chapter and it didn't really turn out wel so I had to rewrite the whole thing. School starts again on Monday but maybe, just maybe, I still might be able to upload another chapter before that. I already see how it's going to go down but I still need polishing, so, we'll see.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and do not forget to send me a review! I seriously love it when you guys voice out opinions, I'm very open to all your reactions. Faves and Follows also do good. *winks* Till my next update!**


	19. Lone Epiphanies

The six of them were all gathered around a campfire set on the sandy beach. They sat in beach blankets as they made themselves comfortable. The sounds of the water hitting the shore and the crackle of the firewood filled the air. The wind was just right so they had no problem with the gusts hitting them. In comfortable clothes, enough to keep them from the chilly wind, sat around the burning ember in front of them.

Stella sat beside Olivia in a cross legged position as the blonde sat on her legs with her feet to the right and leaned on Stella for support. Wen sat across them, his knees up and his arms place on top of them as he fiddled with a little piece of rock he picked up form the side. Charlie sat at least two feet away from Wen, both legs folded to the right but a short distance away from each other. Scott sat in between the groups with Mo in front of him, his arms around his wife.

"You know, I'm gonna miss this," Mo said.

"Miss what?" Scott asked, tugging a loose stray of her hair behind her ear.

"This. Us. It just feels like highschool all over again. Our times together, filled with fun, teenage stuff, we were almost inseparable," Mo replied, leaning forward as Scott relinquished his hold from her.

"When are you guys leaving for New York?" Wen asked, nodding his head toward the couple.

"In two days probably, no more than that. Gotta get settled soon," Mo replied, hinting sad smile on her face.

"Sure has been a great time catching up again," Charlie butted.

"What about you? What's your plan? Are you going back to Ohio?" Mo asked Charlie.

"Most probably, yeah. A short extension of my stay is already enough. Actually, I've already stayed longer than I should have thought at first," Charlie replied with a humorless laugh.

"What are you planning to do?" Scott said.

"I guess it would be sad to out my degree to a waste. I didn't study college for nothing. Can't really keep myself stuck in that music store forever," Charlie replied.

"What exactly do you want to do?" the new groom asked.

"I've had my fair share of interests in cars. The automotive industry, more so," Charlie shrugged.

The guys shared a fair share of comments when it comes to the vehicular topic. Not that the girls felt out of place by it, it was just that they had less interest in cars than the guys do. Besides, as long as they were able and know how to drive a car for themselves, they were fine. As long as a vehicle functions well and doesn't give them any accidents, they would be fine with that. So, at that moment, the guys had their share of talks about cars and engines and what not before the topic died down and new questions were brought up.

"What about you Stella? What are you planning?" Mo asked.

"Honestly? I don't know," Stella shrugged. Somehow, up until to this point, Stella still had her difficulty of choosing a straight path. She knew she was losing time, being in her late twenties isn't a good sign of not having a stable career. Her family was wealthy, a doctor for a dad, a scientist for a mom, inventors for brothers, she felt like a black sheep. She had an internship in her mom's lab, but she wasn't really happy about being there. It was just like she needed to so that she can be doing something and not look like she was dragging her family down for being worthless.

"What do you mean? How did college go for you?" Mo asked.

"The usual. I went to a community college in L.A, finished, and then spent my years going all YOLO before I finally realized I was doing nothing. So, I took an internship in my mom's lab just for the sake of being able to do something other than just slack off," Stella said, a bit embarrassed with her story.

This was unusual of Stella. She was at that part of her again, just like the time when they were in Olivia's backyard once and they were staring at the sky while pointing out the shapes of the clouds. Stella was showing her vulnerable side and it was still something to get used to for her friends. She didn't usually show it, because people know it was unlike her tough and rebel image. Although, her friends were an exception for that.

"Stella, stop calling yourself worthless. You have a purpose, you just have to realize it. Maybe you're scared, maybe you're just lost, but that doesn't mean you have no way out. For now, continue your internship at your mom's lab, but don't forget to help yourself by thinking where you really belong," Mo replied.

"You know, sometimes, I wonder if you're a doctor for the body or a psychologist, maybe a guru, because you're filled with life lessons and advice," Stella retorted at Mo who just shrugged, somehow impressed with herself.

"Setting that aside, what about you and Charlie? What's going to happen?" Wen asked and Charlie's head immediately shot up to look at Stella who was just glaring daggers at him but shrugged and probably meant 'its up to you, kid'. Charlie sighed audibly before he started speaking.

"Look, like I said before, there is something going on between me and Stella, but it's not what you guys think, okay? Nothing romantic or sexual-"

"Ew, stop forming images in my head, Delgado. Don't ever use that word when you're involving me," Stella pointed threateningly at Charlie with a scrunched up expression on her face.

"Fine, whatever. What I meant to say was, she was kinda helping me out with a little problem of my own," Charlie said.

"What kind of problem in the world would that be for you to ask Stella for help?" Mo chuckled at the idea and Stella also glared at her, making her stop laughing.

"Like she said, she's tried girls before. So she knows how it feels like to be with the same sex. I wanted to know how it felt like and what to do, how to do it right. Because, well, you know where I'm going with this right?" Charlie stammered a bit, nervous to say it straight.

"I'm not," Wen admitted, feeling lost.

"Me neither," Scott added.

"Oh, you guys are such idiots," Mo said to her husband and to Wen. She faced Charlie and gave him a sympathetic and genuine smile, "Charlie, you can tell us. I swear, if these boys react negatively, I'll drown them both in the ocean. Stella's here, she's psycho enough to murder someone," Mo added.

Charlie just smiled back but still hesitated, "I-uhmm- I'm," Charlie stuttered, still having trouble saying it.

"Just cut to the chase, James Dean, or else you're going to be the first victim of my killing spree," Stella threatened, losing patience.

"Fine! Alright! Jeez! I don't get why you're always pointing at me to be murdered," Charlie said, raising his hands up in surrender before taking a deep breath an sighing, "I like guys, okay?" he deadpanned.

Mo smiled, Stella rolled her eyes, Olivia had a hint of a smirk but still seemed expressionless, while the two other guys had their jaws drop to the sandy ground at Charlie's revelation.

"What the hell, man?! You mean you're-" Scott said but Stella cut him off.

"Yes, yes, he's gay, live with that fact," Stella said in annoyance.

"Whoa, okay. Since when, dude? You had a crush on Mo back in highschool, no offense Scott," Wen told the stud behind Mo before going back to Charlie, "and then you dated a number of girls after that even when we were back in the limelight. When did you lose the spark for women?" Wen asked.

"Beats me. I guess around two years ago? I was panicking myself because I knew I was straight. But then one day, I was attracted to this guy. I tried ignoring it, going around and flirting with girls, but I lost that feel in women. I don't know, I guess it just happened," Charlie shrugged.

They talked about it for a while, because it was indeed big news for them. Charlie Delgado, drum god, girls used to swoon over this kid and surely he had some new fair share of women back in Ohio. He looked more mature, and neater, he looked hunkier and sexier. No one thought for this to have ever happen to Charlie. There was nothing wrong with it, they were actually happy for him. Well, it took some time for the two other boys to understand because, well, they were guys and they bonded more together before. No one saw it coming, especially them.

"So, Wen, how's fatherhood coming along for you?" Scott asked.

No one saw it but the girls flinched, Mo and Stella acted more than Olivia showed. Mo knew that Olivia was just trying to hide it, but it still disturbed her. She showed that, trying to accept the fact of Wen having a child, trying to be happy for him. She was, but of course, there was still that slight pinch in her heart wishing that she was the one he shared it with.

"To be honest, it's great. I never really thought it would feel this awesome. It's hard, don't get me wrong, not easy at all to drive between states to visit and spend some time with your child. But aside from all those efforts, it's a great reward having to carry a mini version of you in your arms. He doesn't look like me though, more like his mother, but seeing that little smile and happiness on his face when I'm there, it just seriously makes me soft, dude," Wen admitted.

"Now you're making me want to be a father already," Scott said, earning him a slap on the arm from his wife. He let out a manly 'Ow!" as he held the spot where he got hit.

"Shut it. You know what Baba said," Mo reminded.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I'm pretty sure he's not going to be able to resist to see a grandchild to carry and play with soon," Scott added but earned him another slap to which he reacted again in the same manner.

"Don't get too excited. I want one too, but I'll be the one to carry the heavy load for nine months while you just do your own business,"

"Come on, babe. It's going to be worth it,"

"Shut up. Just remember Baba's deal. After three years then we can," Mo reminded and Scott just rolled his eyes and nodded in defeat.

"It really feels that good to be a parent, huh?" Mo asked.

"Well, yeah. You know, you share your part in paying for your child's needs, spending some time with him, getting to see him grow up as a chance for missing him come out of this world. The exhaustion is worth it at the end of the day. I don't want to say I regret it, because he's such a beautiful kid," Wen added.

Olivia just put on a normal expression on her face. Keeping it straight when needed, smiling when she had to, nodded when it was necessary. But, deep down inside, she was crushed with the words she was hearing. He was saying it himself, he was loving it. All the words coming out of his mouth were good things, beautiful things about his little boy, no much than the normal complaints of exhaustion, and he didn't even regret it. She was crushed inside and she was trying her best not to let the tears into her eyes. The light of the fire was bright, so it would be obvious if she was tearing up.

"I love that little kid, but I still sometimes feel like there's something missing with my connection with him. I don't really know why. He's a bundle of joy and I know he's wonderful, he just has his way of taking your heart and having it in his little hands, but I can't avoid the small fact like there's something missing. I don't know why, I try to ignore it everytime, but it also wanders its way into me during some moments," Wen just shrugged, shaking his head in confusion.

"Maybe you're just in shock, dude. You're a first time dad, you've just got the jitters," Charlie said.

"Probably so," Wen just accepted.

"But, you know, what else do you plan? I mean, family wise?" Mo said, bringing up the new topic.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you have a son. What about starting a family? Have you thought of that? You know, as a whole?" Mo asked.

Olivia flinched. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer to that question. She might get that indirect rejection again before she even gets the chance to do what she has to do and tell him what she has been dying to tell him for years. She shifted in her seat, battling whether she couldn't stand to stay and listen anymore or just take all the words in.

"I'm happy being a dad. Of course, starting a family is always part of my plan," Wen said.

She can't. She can't take it anymore. She can't afford to hear it any further. She wasn't ready to hear those words. She wasn't ready to hear him say that he will start a family with the mother of his child. She just can't take any more rejections, even though he doesn't realize it will. Because of that, she shifted and stood up to excuse herself.

"Excuse me for a while. I just gotta use the bathroom," Olivia said. Everybody nodded except for Mo, who had a worrying and sorry look in her face.

With that, Olivia turned around back to the direction of the house, not planning to go outside anymore.

* * *

When Olivia excused herself, the group went back to talking. No one noticed the soft expression on Mo's face as Olivia waked away to the direction of the beach house they were staying in. She hesitated for a moment but she was also curious about his plans, so she decided to ask him anyway.

"So, you plan to start a family soon?" Mo asked.

"Soon when I get to. I'm not in a hurry though. Having a child doesn't mean I have to get married," Wen shrugged.

"Why do you think so?" Mo asked curiously.

"I don't want to consider my son an accident, but he wasn't really planned. It was a drunken night and he just happened. I don't regret my angel, I love him to bits, but that doesn't mean I have to reconcile with his mother. It's kind of a selfish opinion, really, not giving what's best for my child. But of course, I still have my own life. I will give everything to keep my child happy, spend lots of time with him. But I want to marry the girl I love, and my ex is my ex, I'll keep it at that," Wen answered.

"Meaning?" Mo wanted a clear answer. Wen gave is side, but it was a little rambly for her.

"I will take care of my son but I will not get back together with Daniella. I'll have my share of custody, but I don't love her in that way to marry her. I care about her, she used to be my girlfriend and we have a baby together, but I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I don't see her as the girl I wake up to sleeping in my arms, or making me breakfast in the morning. She is the mother of my child, but she's not who I see as my wife," Wen clarified.

Mo wanted to smile, but she decided on it. Her inner self wanted to rejoice because Olivia still had the chance. She didn't stay too happy for too long because she still realized something and she just had to ask it.

"Have you found her?" she asked.

"Found who?" Wen said, hugging his knees and scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Have you found that girl to love? That girl who you want a future with?" Mo asked him.

Wen just stared at Mo for a reason she didn't know. It was like he had this thinking face on, wondering whether to answer her question or not. He just looked at her, as if he was trying to talk mentally with her.

"Uhm, Mo, can we talk? In private?" Wen asked, pushing himself up to his feet to stand.

"Sure," Mo just nodded and followed suit.

Before the two left, Wen turned around to clarify something as he saw Scott scramble to his feet and tried to protest.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm not going to steal your wife. And she's not the girl I'm saying. I just wanna talk to her, alright?" Wen pointed out, chuckling at Scott's reaction. Mo just laughed along with him. Eventually, even Charlie and Stella laughed as Scott just cleared his throat and nodded to the both of them saying 'Cool. Everything's cool'. He sat back down and the two of them walked away from the group over to a spot where they wouldn't be heard.

"What is it? Spill," Mo said, crossing her arms after she put her raven hair to one side to keep the wind from blowing it in all directions.

"About your question," Wen replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wen, I have a speculation in my head but I don't wanna say it out loud. I want to hear it from you," she said, pulling the cardigan tighter around her torso.

Wen just looked at his friend, forming the words he was going to say. He wanted to answer her question, but he wasn't ready to tell everybody. He trusted Mo about this because he knew she would understand and she would know what to do. She was the brainy one out of them all. Actually, she should have taken a Psychology course, it fit her well too.

"Say it before I do because I don't wanna be wrong," Mo said.

"I don't know, Mo. How am I gonna say it?" Wen said instead.

"Tell me, am I wrong?" Mo asked.

"Wrong about what?"

"Tell me that who I'm thinking is who you're pertaining to," Mo said, staring deep into Wen' eyes, looking for an immediate answer. He lost his words and didn't know what to say, but he managed to formulate some in his head.

"We had a rough start, but I saw her with a different guy already. How do I stand a chance? It hurt. I swear, it hurt even though I didn't want it to. I was confused at first, but things just changed. I realize it now. I've been fooling myself for a long time. Damn, what is wrong with me?!" Wen said, pulling on his hair and bowed in frustration.

"Wen! Get it together! Tell me I'm right. Tell me that I'm right about who I think it is," Mo said, pulling Wen back to a proper standing position. She held him by the shoulders and looked straight at him, serious and impatient about the answer.

"If you're pertaining to a certain shy blonde girl who is an amazing writer and has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, then you're not wrong," was what he managed to say.

Mo closed her eyes and sighed a lung full of air, plastering a huge grin on her face. Somehow, it scared Wen, because Mo kind of looked like those crazy psychos who murdered everybody in town with that huge grin on her face that rested from ear to ear.

"I won't say anything further. I'm not in the right place to interfere and to tell things for her. I want it to come out of her own mouth. She will explain it better than I will because it's her life. What I am going to say is that you should tell her, right now. Go back to the house and talk. I know for the fact that she didn't go to the bathroom. She's not coming back to the bonfire," Mo said.

"How do you know that?"

"I know you guys in a different angle. I know her and when she acts like this, I know what's going through her head. Now go back to the house and talk to her. I want to know what happened tomorrow. I expect answers, Wen. No pressure, but a span of ten years is already too much for this to keep going," was Mo said before she walked back to the group.

Wen sighed and shook his hands before he walked to the direction of the beach house to set things straight before it's all too late.

* * *

**A/N: Charlie coming out of the closet? I just thought of that on the spot. It's something new, and I thought about putting that in there. Please don't kill me. It's just a fic, please don't hate me. Soft spotted Stella isn't something we're used to, but she is still human and it's inevitable. Scott's jealous side, haha, that little panic attack he had was so funny, I cracked up. Hahaha. And, aside from that, I'm squealing. Oh my gosh, finally! The ultimate revelation! Are you guys wondering what's going to happen next? Because I am! I'm sure this will serve as a good cliffhanger for you guys.**

**Okay, so school is starting so I'll be leaving you guys with this chapter for now. Because, honestly, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Soon enough, hopefully. No worries, you will get updates, just won't be as soon as you guys think. Love you guys! If you have comments, send me review. If you have questions for me, PM me. Till next update! **


End file.
